Hiss Kiss
by AnaWaylandMellarkValdez
Summary: El mundo de Katniss era totalmente genial: un buen novio, el comité escolar adecuado, un plan estupendo, pero entonces besó al "Chico Malo" de la escuela. Y ahora nada está bien. ¡Nada! Porque todo en lo que puede pensar es en... Su Beso.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez les traigo la adaptación de un pequeño libro que leí al final de los capitulos les dire de quien es, a me gusto mucho y lo quise compartir, Ni los personajes ni la trama me pertencen asi que… bueno espero sus reviews,un abrazo criaturitas del Señor Peeta Mellar. C:**

Peeta cerró el casillero, luego tuvo que mirarme dos veces cuando vio que yo estaba ahí, esperándolo. Inclinó la cabeza con su usual sonrisa de suficiencia. Solo que no era la sonrisa habitual, exactamente. Se veía perplejo, pero también feliz en cierto modo. Fue como si estuviera tratando de entenderlo, rascándose la cabeza mentalmente: ¿Por qué estaría la pequeña tímida Katniss Everdeen parada junto a mi casillero?

Inclinó un poco más la cabeza, alzando una ceja.

—¿Quieres hablar conmigo?

Contuve la respiración y le hice un ligero asentimiento.

Frunció los labios, obviamente notando mi incomodidad.

—¿Qué sucede?

Me mordí el labio. Buena pregunta.

Estrujando el dobladillo del suéter, inhalé profundamente, tratando de reunir un poco de coraje. Lo necesitaba. Porque Peeta no era considerado un chico amable, exactamente. De hecho, era considerado un diablo en la pista de hockey y no muy diferente fuera de ella. Y yo no era exactamente Miss Seguridad cuando se trataba de gente malvada. Evitaba las confrontaciones, cualquier tipo de confrontación, y torturadores, a toda costa, pero aquí estaba yo, buscando a Peeta el Maestro del Dolor.

Sonrió de nuevo, con los ojos centelleando con una extraña combinación de curiosidad y diversión.

—Vamos, dilo.

—Cato Hanks —solté abruptamente como si tosiera—. Es mi…

Cuando me atraganté de nuevo, Peeta terminó por mí, todavía pareciendo curioso.

—Tu novio.

Asentí, sorprendida. No sabía que Peeta supiera eso. No sabía que él supiera quién era yo.

Peeta sonrió, comenzando a entenderlo. Definitivamente lo había descubierto.

—Oh, estás aquí para suplicarme que no le reviente la cara a golpes. —Se lanzó el libro de historia de una mano a la otra, viéndose entretenido—. ¿El imbécil te envió a ti?

—¡No! —Solté deprisa las siguientes palabras para impedirle que se hiciera la idea equivocada—. Cato no sabe que estoy hablando contigo.

Él sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás hablando conmigo?

—Porque, como dijiste, no quiero que lo golpees. —Contemplé los centelleantes ojos de Peeta—. Por favor, no lo hagas.

No sé de dónde salió eso, yo siendo valiente para mirar a Peeta a los ojos. Tal vez era porque seguía sonriéndome, actuando como si fuera divertido hablar conmigo, o mirarme, o algo así.

Peeta se apoyó contra el casillero y se humedeció sus rosados y perfectos labios. Me miró con intensidad durante un momento, luego levantó la vista al techo. Finalmente, gimió, soltando el aliento, y me miró a los ojos.

—Mira —dijo, ahora sonando serio—, tengo que hacerlo. El gamberro habló basuras sobre mí frente a todo el equipo. No es como si pudiera ignorarlo.

—¡Sí, puedes! —Le dije, siguiéndolo de cerca cuando comenzó a marcharse.

Lo dije de nuevo, esta vez chillona y desesperada ya que me estaba ignorando.

—¡Sí, puedes!

Peeta siguió caminando, así que continué siguiéndolo, como un cachorro rogándole atención, ladrándole a las rodillas.

—Por favor, ¿puedes? ¿Por favor?

Le tomé el brazo con desesperación. Eso era lo único que podía hacer para llamar su atención, ya que aparentemente había dejado de escucharme. Pero cuando le tomé el brazo, él se detuvo abruptamente. Quiero decir, se congeló.

¡Caramba! Se me tensó el pecho. ¿Qué había hecho?

Peeta se volvió y miró la mano sobre su brazo. La quité a toda velocidad, aterrorizada de que fuera a golpearme por tocarlo o ser molesta o algo. Pero cuando no me empujó ni me golpeó, hizo nada más que mirarme con esos hermosos ojos con largas pestañas, tragué y continué con mi súplica ahora que tenía su atención, solo que ahora yo temblaba y estaba mucho más nerviosa. Quiero decir, Peeta era… sexy. Lo era. No estaba prestando mucha atención a eso antes, ya que estaba rogando por la vida de mi novio, pero ahora que Peeta me miraba de ese modo, bueno, lo noté. Y me distrajo, incluso ahora que estaba petrificada.

Aún así, a pesar de que mi mente daba vueltas por eso, me las arreglé para chillar

—: Tengo algo de dinero, no mucho, pero…

Peeta sonrió, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero tu dinero.

Por alguna razón, eso hizo que mi estómago se sintiera raro. Supongo que por el modo en que lo dijo. Y el modo en que me miró cuando lo dijo. Hizo que se me acelerara el pulso y me retumbara el corazón.

—¿Entonces, qué? —se me agudizó la voz—. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Una sonrisa sarcástica jugueteaba en los labios de Peeta mientras me miraba. Luego levantó la barbilla y me desafió.

—Bésame.

Sentí un revoloteo en el estómago.

—¿Q-qué?

Los ojos de Peeta centellearon.

—Me escuchaste.

Lo miré. Tenía que estar bromeando. Tenía que estarlo. Solo que no parecía que estuviera bromeando ni sonaba como si lo estuviera. Parecía y sonaba entretenido, provocándome, pero aún así, serio. Como si fuera gracioso para él, poner nerviosa y sudorosa a la novia de Cato Hanks, pero dejaría a Cato libre de culpa si yo hacía lo que decía. Esos eran sus términos. Me había ofrecido un trato. Solo que… era extraño.

—Tú —tragué, sintiéndome ligeramente mareada, como si quizás este momento no fuese real. Como si tal vez me hubiese desmayado de miedo cuando comencé a hablar con el y ahora estuviera alucinando o soñando despierta o algo—. Tú, ¿tú quieres que te bese?

Se puso firme, pero todavía estaba sonriendo.

—Sí. Bésame y no mataré a tu novio.

Me recorrió un extraño sentimiento, un hormigueo combinado con entusiasmo y horror. Me alejé, y me apoyé contra los casilleros detrás de mí en busca de apoyo. Estaba tambaleante, sudada y temblorosa mientras intentaba lograr que mi mente volviera a funcionar, a pensar.

—Em…

¿En serio? ¿Eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Besarlo y Cato estaría perdonado? No parecía posible. Ni correcto. Tenía que haber algo más allí. Después de todo, yo no era Miss Sexy, exactamente, estaba lejos de serlo. Por lo general los chicos ni siquiera me notaban. No es que fuera fea, supongo. Cato decía que yo era «hermosa». Pero por otro lado, Cato era mi novio, y dulce. Y Peeta no era ninguna de ellas.

—No lo entiendo.

Peeta me dirigió su adorable sonrisa torcida. Hizo que mi corazón se confundiera y revoloteara.

—Sí, lo sabes.

Mmmmm.

El pulso me convulsionó a un salvaje frenesí, y también la mente. Me mordí el labio, tratando de descubrir la trampa. Tenía que haber una. Tenía que haberla. A pesar de que Peeta era conocido en nuestra escuela por ser problemático, era lindo, incluso adorable. Había cierto «tipo»» de mujeres que siempre estaban detrás de él, un tipo que no se parecía a mí, en lo más mínimo. Eran llamativas, adelantadas y experimentadas con los chicos. Yo no era así. Para nada. Y no era el tipo de chica al que se le pegaban los chicos. Yo era «agradable» y «cariñosa» y segura, quizás en buen día con el cabello, «bonita». Pero eso era todo. De ninguna manera los chicos hacían fila para besarme. Dudaba que siquiera pensaran en mí. Así que no, no lo entendía. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Tenía que ser algo zalamero.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer? —dije con incredulidad—. Besarte, ¿nada más?

Peeta levantó las cejas, curvando los labios en una sonrisa.

—Puedes hacer más si quieres.

¡Imbécil! Humillada, comencé a caminar en la otra dirección.

Pero Peeta me tomó el brazo, acercándome a él con suavidad.

—Dios, solo estaba bromeando contigo, Everdeen.

¿Everdeen? ¿Sabía mi apellido?

Le danzaron los ojos al acercarse, tan cerca que su cálido aliento me hizo cosquillas en el cuello cuando preguntó—: Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?

Me alejé de él, tratando de pensar. Sacaría a Cato del apuro y solo sería un pequeño beso. Pero… sería con un delincuente.

Por otro lado, mi mejor amiga, Annie, siempre decía que necesitaba relajarme y caminar del lado salvaje. Por supuesto, Peeta Mellark era mucho más salvaje de lo que Annie había querido decir. Annie se refería a usar púrpura fuerte en lugar de colores pasteles. No quería decir que saliera con el chico malo de la escuela.

Pero…

¡Pero nada! Si yo no hacía esto, Cato tendría su hermoso rostro destrozado a pedazos por Peeta. No podía permitir que eso sucediera.

Inhalé profundo, aterrorizada. ¿Cómo sería el beso del Gran Peeta? Estaba un poco curiosa, pero más que nada asustada. Solo había besado a dos chicos en toda mi vida. No tenía experiencia, en absoluto, y aún así estaba ligeramente nerviosa de que no pudiera confiar en Peeta, que no fuera solo un beso lo que él quería, a pesar de que parecía que solo había hecho el trato para hacerme sufrir. Quiero decir, parecía entretenido, como si fuese divertido de las dos formas: reventarle la cara a Cato o hacer que su novia se asustara a muerte. Asentí, puesto que teníamos un trato, y luego tragué saliva, bastante.

Peeta lo notó; él sonrió.

—No estés tan asustada, Everdeen. Soy un buen besador.

Eso no me calmó de ninguna manera. Solo hizo que me ardiera el rostro y las mejillas, se me volvieran de un millón de tonos de rojo, pero de algún modo estaba bastante segura de que eso era lo que él quería.

Sus ojos centellearon cuando me vio prepararme para el beso, observándome al limpiarme las sudorosas manos sobre los jeans y golpearme los puños un par de veces, tratando de prepararme. Finalmente, fruncí los labios y me incliné hacia adelante por el beso.

Peeta me observó con las cejas alzadas, viéndose entretenido. Finalmente, soltó una suave carcajada.

—No aquí.

Sus ojos danzaron cuando parpadeé con confusión. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿No aquí? ¿Dónde? Me recorrió el pánico. ¿A qué había accedido, exactamente?

Peeta soltó otra suave carcajada.

—En la sala 204. A las tres. —Se inclinó cerca de nuevo, jugando con un mechón de mi cabello—. Sobrevivirás. Lo prometo.

Cuando llegué a la sala 204, Peeta ya estaba allí. Estaba sentado sobre un escritorio, haciendo rebotar una pelota de goma.

—Ya era hora —murmuró, bajándose del escritorio.

¿Qué? Miré el reloj de la pared que estaba justo encima de su cabeza. Solo eran las 3:02. Dos minutos tarde. Peeta me observaba mientras yo miraba el reloj boquiabierta.

Mi rostro se puso rojo. Oh, ahora lo entendía. Supe por su sonrisa que solo estaba bromeando.

—Ven aquí —dijo.

Sus palabras y el modo en que las dijo, roncas y tranquilas, me hicieron empezar a sudar, pero también sentir mariposas en el estómago. Me quedé en la entrada, incapaz de moverme.

Peeta suspiró con una ligera sonrisa y se me acercó. Suavemente, suavemente me tomó la mano, alejándome del umbral y cerró la puerta silenciosamente. Luego cuidadosamente me apoyó contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar, sujetándome allí, pero de una forma medio jugue juguetona y medio seductora que hizo que se me debilitaran las rodillas y me revoloteara el corazón.

—Tómalo con calma —murmuró Peeta suavemente, como si fuese un potro salvaje que necesitaba ser calmado para no echarse a correr. Sus dedos me rozaron ligeramente el cabello—. No voy a lastimarte, Everdeen, lo prometo.

Sus manos, simplemente su toque, era como electricidad recorriéndome todo el cuerpo.

Contuve el aliento e hice un pequeño sonido de gemido. Fue embarazoso y al mismo tiempo no podía concentrarme en ello ni en nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sus labios. Parecían tan suaves y rosados y brillantes.

Había pensado en ellos antes de soñarlos, muchas veces. Todas las noches durante un tiempo. Cuando estaba en la secundaria, había tenido un loco y enorme enamoramiento. Era embarazoso, estúpido y loco ya que él ni siquiera sabía que yo estaba viva. Y, sí, él era un matón.


	2. Chapter 2

**Se que es un poco pronto para actualizar pero pues quiero subir toda esta historia rapido y asi poder seguir actualizando las demás, por cierto mi fic ''La apuesta'' ya tiene un capitulo más pasense a verlo C;**

**La historia de hoy va dedicada a Cata d' Mellark que me animado a seguir… Un abrazo cibernetico a todos y nos leemos abajo C:**

La cabeza me nadaba. Tenía estos salvajes y dispersos pensamientos corriéndome por la mente, pero todos apuntaban a esto: Voy a besar a Peeta, ¡al Gran Peeta! Hizo que el corazón me bombeara frenético y que el pulso me zumbara salvaje.

Al aferrar la puerta detrás de mí en busca de apoyo, me pregunté si me iba a desmayar. Parecía como si tal vez ya lo hubiera hecho. O si tendría un ataque al corazón. Algo dramático y embarazoso como eso.

Cerré los ojos de golpe preguntándome cómo sería besar a Peetain en serio. ¿Sería como cuando salía a la pista de hielo, duro y fuerte? ¿Me daría un traumatismo? De algún modo, no lo creía. Si su beso era parecido a su toque ahora, o como en mis sueños de secundaria, iba a explotar y morir de placer.

Llena de curiosidad, me acerqué para el beso.

Pero no hubo nada. Ninguna boca chocando con la mía, ningún Kat te amo confesado en mi oído. Nada de nada. Me incliné más cerca y esperé.

Y esperé.

Todavía… nada.

Finalmente, con cautela, abrí los ojos apenas, solo entrecerrados preguntándome qué estaba sucediendo pero temiendo que mi rostro estuviera junto al suyo.

No lo estaba.

Peetain solo me estaba mirando, con sus seductores ojos azules brillando como si supiera lo que había estado pasando por mi mente con exactitud. Soltó una ronca carcajada y luego (¡oh!) acercó sus suaves y rosados labios contra los míos, solo rozándolos, ligeramente, con ternura.

Aunque se sintió demasiado bueno, o tal vez porque lo fue, me tensé y sacudí un poco.

—Relájate. —Los labios sexys y rosados de Peeta sobrevolaron los míos, simplemente bromeando, haciéndome desear. Luego presionó la boca contra la mía en serio.

Pero solo durante un segundo, porque justo en ese momento, la señora Finkle irrumpió en la habitación desde la puerta lateral que se conecta con la clase del señor Johnson. La enorme mujer soltó despreocupada una pila de libros sobre del escritorio más cercano, pero no nos dimos cuenta. No notamos nada salvo nuestras lenguas y el calor y la pasión. Bueno, eso es lo único que yo noté, hasta que su chillona y estridente voz me hizo saltar una milla en el aire.

—Les daré exactamente un segundo para salir de mi salón de clases —resopló con impaciencia la señora Finkle—. Luego les entregaré papeles de detención.

Así que esa fue la única vez que besé a «Peeta el Maestro del Dolor». Y yo, en ese momento, ni siquiera estaba segura de que contara. Quiero decir, contaba para mí porque fue asombroso. Había sentido hormigueos hasta los pies. En serio. Hormigueos. Me hizo entrar en un aturdimiento soñador e inducido por hormonas durante horas.

Pero no estaba segura de que Peeta lo contaría como un beso real ya que apenas nos habíamos tocado los labios, bueno, la lengua, cuando la señora Finkle entró e interrumpió. ¡Condenada fuera!

De todos modos, no estaba segura de que Peeta lo contaría como un beso real.

Entonces, cuando mi mejor amiga, Annie, y yo esperábamos para encontrarnos con Cato después de su práctica de hockey, yo estaba increíblemente ansiosa. Annie y yo nos sentamos agachadas sobre los libros de trigonometría en la biblioteca de la escuela fungiendo que estábamos haciendo ecuaciones, pero en realidad estábamos preocupadas discutiendo si Peeta le había pegado en la cara a mi novio o no.

No le había contado a Annie sobre el beso ni lo que Peeta había dicho, que si lo besaba no mataría a Cato. No estoy segura de por qué se lo oculté. Le contaba todo, prácticamente. Pero no le conté eso. Supongo que estaba medio avergonzada de ello o me sentía ligeramente culpable o algo. No estoy segura de por qué exactamente. Pero no podía traerlo a colación.

De todos modos, solté un suspiro literal de alivio cuando Cato finalmente entró en la biblioteca, con su adorable rostro intacto. Suspiré de nuevo cuando se sentó en el asiento a mi lado y sonrió, presumiendo de sus pequeños lindos hoyuelos. ¡Un amor!

—Vi a Peeta en la práctica —dijo Cato, acercándose y hablando como si fuera confidencial, como cuando estás en la biblioteca y se supone que no debes hablar, y para que nadie que aún no supiera que Peeta quería matar a Cato no se enterara ahora, le agregó combustible a la llama del drama.

Otra sonrisa se dibujó en los adorables labios de Cato cuando continuó susurrándome animadamente, obviamente todavía con la adrenalina por las nubes tras su escape cercano a la muerte.

—Cuando Peeta llegó a la práctica, tarde, yo estaba listo para que sucediera, completamente listo para morir, allí mismo, en la práctica. Y Peeta caminó hacia mí, como «voy a matarte, gamberro». Pero luego se rió y dijo: «Nah, solo estoy bromeando. Estamos a mano».

Cato se rió entre dientes, como si fuese divertidísimo, pero yo sabía que era de alivio. Había estado asustado, mucho más asustado de lo que aparentaba. Cato había querido encajar con "los chicos" del equipo de hockey. Pero no era como ellos. Él era dulce. Cuando trató de ser "duro" solo cabreó a todos. Los chicos del equipo lo llamaban "impostor". Le herían los sentimientos, y definitivamente, si hubiese conseguido que Peeta le golpeara la cara, eso no habría ayudado.

Así que, en mi interior las cosas estaban efusivas y nerviosas. Mi corazón hacía acrobacias. Peeta había dejado escapar a Cato, por mí. Por mi beso. ¡Qué genial! Mi beso había salvado el hermoso rostro de mi novio. ¡Genial, genial!

Me sentía cálida, agitada y me dije a mí misma que solo era porque estaba alegre de que Cato estuviera bien e intacto y no hubiera sido golpeado frente a sus compañeros de equipo. Pero no estaba muy segura de que esa fuera la única razón. Quiero decir, quería que fuera la única razón, pero temía que también tuviera que ver con Peeta, que hubiera dejado sano el rostro de Cato (literalmente) por mí. Me sentía… conmovida. Annie levantó las cejas y luego las frunció, obviamente estupefacta por el inesperado giro de los eventos.

—¿Estamos a mano? ¿Peeta dijo eso? ¿Estamos a mano?

Lo dijo de nuevo, con incredulidad, como: «No puede ser».

Cato se encogió de hombros, todavía sonriendo.

—Eso es lo que dijo.

Annie no parecía convencida.

—Tal vez quiere que sea un ataque sorpresa.

Cato se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

—No lo creo. Parecía estar de buen humor, como si acabara de obtener una A en un examen o algo así. Me dejó ir, estamos a mano.

—Peeta Mellark no deja ir a la gente —dijo Annie a sabiendas, como si supiera todo sobre Peeta—. Te hubiera golpeado solo por principios. Lo llamaste Neandertal.

Cato contestó sin vacilar.

—Lo es.

—Sí, pero mira, esa es la cuestión —dijo Annie—. Tiene que mantener su reputación.

Me rocé los labios, todavía sintiendo la calidez de la boca caliente de Peeta, o imaginándome que podía. Obviamente, Annie estaba equivocada. A Peeta no le importaba mantener su reputación de chico malo tanto como ella creía. Aparentemente.

Era eso, o bien… tenía muchas ganas de besarme. El pensamiento hizo que el cuerpo se me pusiera espástico y me erizó el pelo de los brazos. Solo que eso no era nada en comparación con mi corazón. Estaba corriendo desbocado. Pero era tonto ponerme de esta manera con ese ridículo pensamiento. Lo sabía. No era como si Peeta sintiera "algo" por mí ni nada por el estilo. No lo hacía. Lo sabía. Ni siquiera pienso que me haya notado antes.

Bueno, solía pensar que… que Peeta no me notaba. Pero sabía que mi apellido era Everdeen, y que Cato era mi novio, así que obviamente sabía más de mí de lo que pensaba. Pero nunca tuvimos clases juntos, y él nunca antes me había hablado. Bueno, salvo una vez.

Aunque fue hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando estábamos en la secundaria, yo había estado cargando una pila de libros ya que tenía que cambiar de casillero, puesto que a la chica que tenía el que estaba sobre el mío le gustaba besarse con sus novios en su casillero, el cual estaba, tú sabes, en las proximidades del mío, como justo encima. Y yo odiaba completamente tener que interrumpirlos para llegar a mi casillero, especialmente porque la chica era medio escalofriante. Quiero decir, yo estaba ligeramente asustada de ella. Así que en lugar de llegar tarde a todas las clases, o de acarrear los librosconmigo a todas partes, decidí cambiar de casillero.

Así que, estaba cargando una pila de libros y algunos chicos estaban bromeando, luchando entre ellos en el pasillo, y uno de ellos, Marvel Edwards, me chocó accidentalmente y derribó un par de libros de la cima de la pila.

Marvel se rió sobre eso y me llamó una «chica de escuela», y en caso de que no lo hayas notado, Marvel era un idiota en ese entonces (y todavía lo es, por cierto).

Pero Peeta había sido uno de los chicos que estaban bromeando con Marvel. Podría haber sido quien empujó a Marvel hacia mí. No estoy segura. Pero de cualquier modo, había tres de ellos, tres enormes y patoteros chicos. Así que yo estaba nerviosa y quería alejarme de ellos. Hasta consideré dejar los libros caídos detrás de mí y desaparecer. En serio, tenía muchas ganas de alejarme.

Pero mientras contemplaba la opción de una carrera, Peeta recogió rápidamente los libros caídos. Solo que entonces no me los devolvió. Al principio estaba aterrorizada de que él comenzara a empujarlos contra mí o a la gente al azar, puesto que Marvel y sus amigos probablemente harían algo así, y Peeta también parecía ser ese tipo de idiota. Pero no los empujó ni hizo nada malo.

En cambio, dijo—: Lo siento por eso. Tus brazos están bastante llenos. —Comenzó a tomar el resto de los libros de mis brazos—. Los llevaré por ti, ¿está bien?

Sus amigos le hicieron bromas por eso, haciendo sonidos de besos y diciendo —Ohh, Peeta está todo blando por la Chica nerd.

Pero Peeta solo enarcó las cejas hacia ellos como si fueran idiotas, lo que me hizo, justo en ese momento e instantáneamente, sentir un enamoramiento monstruoso por él, y mantenerlo en secreto durante todo el año siguiente, a pesar de que Peeta nunca me volvió a hablar e inmediatamente comenzó a salir con perras, una después de la otra.

Así que, eso fue todo.

Hasta ese día…

Cuando Peeta me besó y no le rompió la cara a Cato.

Pero todo sucedió hace casi un año. Y no besé a Peeta de nuevo hasta la noche de la fiesta de Clove Lutzs y ni siquiera hubiera ido a la fiesta si Cato no me hubiera arrastrado a ir. Así que, en un cierto modo, era como la culpa de Cato de nuevo.

**Reviews? Please? C;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno queridos Tributos.. Les dejo la tercer parte de la historia C; abrazos y besos ciberneticos para todos…**

Verás, lo que pasa es que yo no estoy una chica fiestera. Quiero decir, no lo soy, en absoluto. Y Cato sabía eso. Pero Clove era su nueva pareja en el laboratorio y lo invitó a su fiesta y, por supuesto, Cato quería ir. Porque Clove es súper linda, una porrista y tiene unas curvas asesinas.

Así que, ugh.

—Vamos, Kat —había suplicado Cato—. Será divertido.

—No, no lo será —dije, completamente seria y decidida a no ir.

Clove quería a Cato. Lo quería. Y ella ni siquiera era tímida al dejárselo saber o que yo lo supiera, de hecho. No había manera de que fuera a ir a su fiesta y la viera con él, babeándole. Preferiría quedarme en casa y vomitar. Al menos así no estaría haciéndolo frente a otras personas, pero tener que estar por ahí y ver la manera en que Clove miraba a mi novio y la forma en él lo transformaba en una completa broma definitivamente me haría vomitar.

Y no estaba de ánimo.

Pero Cato había sido mi novio por un largo tiempo. Sabía cómo presionarme.

—Vamos, Kat, ¿por favor? Todos los chicos del equipo estarán allí. Todavía trato de encajar con ellos, ya lo sabes.

Ugh.

Culpabilidad.

Trabajando en eso.

Pero no estaba lista para ceder, todavía.

—¿No puedes ir sin mi simplemente? —me enfurruñé—. No me gusta beber en las fiestas, ya lo sabes. Y odia a Clove. Va a flirtear contigo toda la noche y yo voy a arrancarle el cabello.

Cato se rió, acurrucándose junto a mí.

—Esa es una diversión que me gustaría ver.

—Sí, también a tu equipo —resoplé—. Mira, simplemente ve solo.

Él apretó mi mano.

—Sabes que no iré sin ti.

—Claro. Así que quedémonos en casa, veamos una película y te haré una torta de lava.

(Una cosa que deberías saber sobre mí es que me gusta cocinar. Demasiado. Tal vez me vuelva chef, solo que probablemente no.)

—Mira, Kat —dijo Cato con su tono de se razonable—, no me gusta Clove como para que estés preocupada. Pero tengo que llevarme bien con los chicos, me tratan como mierda.

Suspiré. Al final, se lo concedí porque él era mi novio y ser parte del equipo era importante para él. Lo era. Lo sabía. Pero también lo era Clove, era más importante para él de lo que debería serlo, lo admitiera o no. Y no habría sido tan insistente de que fuéramos si uno de los chicos lo hubiera invitado a la fiesta. Pero de nuevo, los chicos nunca lo invitarían a una fiesta. Así que, blah. Hice que Annie viniera con nosotros, sin embargo, para que ella y yo pudiéramos susurrar sobre cuán zorra era Clove mientras flirteaba con mi novio.

Pero en la fiesta, Clove fue astuta, no pareciendo gustarle Cato, lo cual fue un alivio. Pero luego todos comenzaron a reunirse en el sótano, bueno no todos, pero un montón de gente y Cato me arrastró hacia el gran grupo. Estaban jugando a algo llamado Tres Minutos en el Cielo. Era como girar la botella, pero había un armario involucrado.

Cato había dicho que solo quería sentarse en el círculo con el grupo dado que la mayoría de los chicos del grupo de hockey estaban ahí, pero juró que solo nos besaríamos si nuestros turnos surgían (lo cual no parecía muy probable, nuestros turnos nunca tocarían en un grupo tan grande.) Y juró que no besaría a Clove. Lo juró.

—Por supuesto que no la besaría, Kat —dijo él. Luego sonrió, mostrándome sus hoyuelos y viéndose adorable—. Ni siquiera si me lo ruega.

Así que, fuimos al grupo e hice que Annie viniera con nosotras y nuestra amiga Madge también que de alguna manera estaba en la fiesta aunque no sabía quién la había invitado y estuve un poco asombrada al verla porque ella era como yo y no iba a beber a las fiestas. Pero ahí estaba, sorbiendo una bebida y estaba toda «quiero tener un poco de diversión». Así que la arrastré con nosotros al encantador juego de Tres Minutos en el Cielo.

La regla era que una persona giraría la botella y a quien fuera que señalara escogería a alguien para ir al armario por los Tres Minutos en el Cielo.

Cuando la botella señaló a Cato, fue medio divertido porque él me escogió, por supuesto y pudimos pasar tres minutos en el armario oscuro besándonos lo cual fue divertido porque nunca antes habíamos hecho eso, besarnos en la oscuridad con la mitad de nuestra escuela afuera de la puerta.

Pero después, solo un poco más tarde, apreté mis ojos porque la botella señaló a Clove. Y ella estaba un poco borracha. Y una completa tonta.

—Te quiero a ti —le dijo a Cato.

Y todo el equipo hizo sonidos de «Ohh» y «¡Ve por ello!» y él me miró, como queriendo mi permiso, como «por favor no me hagas ver quedar mal frente a los chicos, Kat». Pero Clove agarró su rostro toda seductora y lo hizo mirarla, en sus ojos humeantes y que decían «te deseo».

—Es solo un juego, Cato —ronroneó—. Tu novia puede con eso.

Luego lo arrastró al armario, solo que no fue exactamente arrastrado. Él no puso tanta resistencia como debería. De hecho, no peleó mucho en absoluto. Quiero decir, tenía una sonrisa grande y tonta en su rostro.

Iba a levantarme e irme, pero Madge puso su mano en mi rodilla y Annie susurró en mi oído—: Si te vas, ella va a conseguir lo que quiere.

Y no quería eso sin importar qué pasara. Así que, aunque apenas podía respirar, me quedé. Y cuando finalmente salieron del armario, Cato todo sonrojado y su cabello despeinado, traté de sonreír y hablar con Annie y Madge como si no tuviera una preocupación en el mundo y ni siquiera supiera que él se había ido. Puede sentir los ojos de sus compañeros de equipo posados en mí mientras él se sentó junto a mí, pero seguí contándole a mis amigas esa graciosa historia que pasó en la escuela hoy aunque estaba inventando todo y pude notar que ellas lo sabían. Sin embargo, se quedaron mirándome con sonrisas congeladas para seguir el juego y actuar como si la historia fuera fascinante e increíblemente divertida y que todo era fantástico aunque mi mundo se acababa de derrumbar.

Cato tomó mi mano, la besó y susurró en mi oído.

—Lo siento, Kat. No sabía qué hacer.

Quité mi mano y seguí hablando con Annie y Madge, ignorándolo completamente.

—¿Estás enojada? —susurró él.

Completamente tiesa, negué con mi cabeza, todavía hablando con mis amigas. El juego siguió, de una pareja curiosa a la otra. Estábamos en un gran círculo con alrededor de treinta personas, así que solo la mitad estaban prestando atención, la otra mitad solo visitando, solo entrando al juego si a alguien que les gustaba lo señalaba la botellas.

—Pareces molesta —murmuró Cato—. Kat, no es mi culpa. No escogí que ella me escogiera.

Justo entonces la botella apuntó a Peeta. Ni siquiera lo hubiera notado, pero Madge apretó mi rodilla en anticipación. Ella tenía un completo enamoramiento por él. Lo había tenido desde que cantaron en show de talento de la escuela. Pero él había estado en medio de una conversación con unos de sus amigos y Delly Cartwright, la chica que solía tener su casillero encima del mío en la primera parte de la secundaria. No parecía tener idea del juego que estábamos jugando

—¿Qué? —le dijo al grupo dado que todos lo estábamos mirando, esperando a que escogiera una chica para besar, nos dijo que estaba fuera de alcance pero luego pareció sopesar el juego en su cabeza—. Esperen, ¿se supone que debo escoger a alguien para llevar al armario?

Sonrió, moviendo su mandíbula de lado a lado como hace cuando está pensando, aparentemente pensando diferente.

—Está bien.

Peeta miró en nuestra dirección, y juro que Madge gimió. Pero lo que dijo fue—: Quiero a la chica de Posers.

Sus compañeros de equipo se rieron y Cato palideció. Hubiera protestado completamente, dicho que no totalmente. Por supuesto, solo que no pude evitar recordar la tonta sonrisa de Cato cuando Clove lo llevó al armario. O su tonta excusa.

Me hizo alzar la barbilla y ser completamente desafiante y básicamente sí, está bien.

—No es mi culpa —le siseé a Cato y me puse de pie.

Mis piernas estaban todas débiles como goma mientras fui hacia el armario. No pude creer que estuviera haciendo esto. Peeta tampoco parecía creerlo. Tenía esta sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras me observaba ponerme de pie, pero sonrió y me siguió al armario, sus amigos coreando.

Estaban cantando «¡Cuidado Posters!» y Marvel estaba todo «¡Peeta es caliente para la Chica Colegiala!».

Tuvimos más ruido que otras parejas que entraron al armario y había habido mucho ruido para muchas parejas, nombradas Cato y Clove. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Peeta y yo estuvimos en la boca de la oscuridad y mi corazón estaba latiendo tan fuertemente que pensé que seguro se iba a salir de mi pecho y rebotar por la pared. No podía creer que estuviera aquí. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿En verdad iba a besar al real Peeta esta vez?

El pensamiento me llenó con un nudo de emociones; emoción, curiosidad, miedo. Pero a la misma vez, me preocupé por Cato. Había estado molesta con él, eso fue lo que me impulsó. ¿Pero estaba lo suficientemente molesta para hacerlo? ¿Besar al Peeta?

Heriría a Cato. Lo mataría. Justo como me mató cuando besó a Clove.

Mi cabeza estaba nadando, mis pensamientos esporádicos y confusos pero nada comparado con mi corazón. Era un desastre latente, enredado y complejo.

Peeta susurró en mi oído—: ¿En verdad vamos a hacer esto o solo estás molesta con Poser?

Su aliento caliente en mi cuello me puso un poco mareada y atontada. Pero sin embargo espeté—: Su nombre es Cato.

Defendiéndolo porque eso es lo que yo hacía. Siempre. Defender a Cato. Sus compañeros me hacían enojar. Pero de nuevo, esta noche, él me había molestado. Y había roto mi corazón. Dejé escapar un aliento, perdiendo cualquier decisión o pelea que tuviera.

—No, no tenemos que hacer esto. —Luego añadí, solo tratando de ser diplomática, ya que él estaba siendo muy dulce, dándome opciones y eso—: Quiero decir, sí tú no quieres.

Peeta encendió un láser, iluminando sus tentativos y seductores labios, haciéndome derretir, aunque no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Dijo suavemente—: Yo quiero.

—Oh —me retorcí, un repentino estremecimiento. La manera en que lo dijo me hizo jadear.

—Relájate. No voy a hacerte daño.

Su voz fue seductora, gentil, solo un toque de asombro. Me movió hacia la pared, subiendo sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro, gentil, gentil, gentil. Luego lenta y tiernamente su caliente boca presionó contra la mía, suave, dulce y tentadora. Sentí un cosquilleo hasta mis pies.

Sus besos, eran tan tierno, cálidos y perfectos. Las cosas se calentaron bastantemente rápido, aunque pasaron de calentitas a electrizantes. Peeta enredó sus largas y fervorosas manos en micabello, sus labios llenándose con pasión mientras me acercaba más, su seductora lengua de terciopelo, buscando, tentando, sus besos creciendo con intensidad hasta que estaba segura de que mi corazón iba a explotar.

El calor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. Este momento, esta experiencia era tan intensa y tan asombrosa. El fuerte y problemático Peeta volviéndose suave y apasionado me hacía doblar las rodillas. En poco tiempo, tuvo que sujetarme para evitar que me cayese al suelo porque mi cerebro, mi cuerpo, mi corazón, todo mi cuerpo estaba fundido en un charco de este calor.

—¿Estás bien? —Peeta se retiró un poco para estudiar mi rostro, sus dedos acariciando mi cabello ligeramente.

Ya extrañaba su caliente boca contra la mía, deseando volver a tenerla. Asentí, tratando de recobrar mi aliento, avergonzada de que no me pudiera parar sin su ayuda.

—Sí. Es solo que eres un gran besador.

Un fuego quemó dentro de mí. Estaba agradecida de que estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro para que él no pudiera ver cuán roja estaba. Esperaba.

Peeta hizo un pequeño sonido de risa, luego sus labios suaves y como de cupido estaban en los míos de nuevo, dándome tres minutos en el cielo completamente. Cuando el tiempo se terminó, la puerta se abrió, luz brillante entró al armario. Peeta gruñó, dándome un último beso y luego se alejó haciéndome desear que regresara, para que me sostuviera más, por siempre.

Peeta inclinó su frente contra la mía incluso mientras sus compañeros de equipo animaban en la puerta abierta, coreando y gritando como si hubiera anotado. Él murmuró cerca a mi oído—: Terminó muy rápido.

Hombre oh hombre, no estaba bromeando. Podría haber hecho eso toda la noche. Por semanas, meses, años, por siempre.

No creo que hubiera dicho algo. Apenas podía respirar, menos hablar. Estaba demasiado en trance y mareada. Me tambaleé saliendo del armario, mis piernas como goma, mi corazón latiendo tan fuerte que estaba segura de que se iba a salir de mi pecho. Traté de actuar natural pero no pude quitarme la sonrisa soñadora del rostro. Sabía que lucía soñadora porque Annie y Madge me seguían susurrando eso, aunque Cato estaba sentado junto a nosotros, luciendo enojado pero tratando de lucir como si no lo estuviera. Creo que en parte era porque ellas estaban muy efusivas sobre mi sonrisa. Estaban molestas con Cato por besar a Clove. Eran buenas amigas. Y Cato era estúpido, patético y un imbécil novio que merecía escucharlas hablar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!, jaja gracias por todos sus reviews! Me hacen el día! Bueno de recompensa les dejo el cuarto capitulo!. Espero sus reviews.**

Podía notar que ellas querían hacerme preguntas, reírse tontamente y obtener los detalles jugosos sobre besar al Maestro Peeta pero solo me daban miradas de soslayo, diciéndome con sus ojos que querían saber cada detalle en cuanto nos fuéramos de la fiesta.

Peeta también me dirigía miradas de soslayo, pero no creo que estas trataran de decirme algo. Se estaba riendo y hablando con su grupo de amigos, principalmente con Delly. Sin embargo, había atrapado sus ojos mirándome de vez en cuando. Supuse que solo estaba sorprendido por mi sonrisa y probablemente entretenido de que mis amigas siguieran siendo efusivas sobre nuestros Minutos en el Cielo.

Más tarde esa noche, Peeta me atrapó mirándolo de encubierto y sonrió. Ouch. Aparté la mirada y nunca lo volví a mirar aunque pude sentir sus ojos en mí el resto de la noche. Quería mirar. Pero me resistí porque ya estaba lo suficientemente sonrojada.

—¿Te divertiste? —siseó Cato en mi oído.

Era la primera cosa que me había dicho desde que salí del armario. Había estado enviando mensajes en su iPhone desde que regresé, probablemente quejándose con sus amigos de que yo de buena manera hubiera ido al armario con Peeta, el Maestro Peeta.

—Uf sí, me divertí —dije alegremente, tratando de sonar calmada—. Probablemente tanto como tú te divertiste con Clove.

Él me entrecerró los ojos.

—Eso no fue mi culpa.

—Tampoco mía, Cato.

Él negó con su cabeza, pareciendo decir «no puedo creerlo».

Luego, con sus ojos llameantes y su expresión de toma eso, metió la pata.

—Clove me envió un mensaje hace un mensaje. Le voy a dar un aventón a la casa de su amiga para que vaya por su auto. Necesita un aventón, vamos. —Se puso de pie, actuando como si yo fuera a estar bien con sus arreglos, este castigo por haber ido al armario con Peeta.

De ninguna manera.

Me quedé en el suelo.

—No gracias. Yo me quedo.

—No voy a regresar —gruñó entre dientes.

Resoplé y me puse de pie, solo para no hacer una escena en el suelo, él encima, pero lo que dije fue—: Está bien. Encontraré mi propio aventón.

Era una amenaza en vano completamente. Me moriría si él dejaba la fiesta con Clove. Y no tenía idea de cómo iría a casa ya que todos parecían bastante borrachos. Pero de ninguna manera iba a ir al auto de mi novio con Clove. Él me iba a llevar a mí o a ella, pero no a ambas.

Peeta estuvo en mi codo en un segundo. Sus labios retorcidos en una sonrisa de asombro.

—Te daré un aventón, Everdeen.

Cato abrió su boca como si fuera a protestar pero luego la cerró. Fue bastante divertido verlo. Si no hubiera estado al borde de las lágrimas me podía haber reído. En cambio, solo traté de evitar llorar, agradecida de que Peeta hubiera venido a mi rescate. Sin nada más, al menos había ese alguien a mi lado, incluso si no era mi novio, incluso si era el Maestro Peeta.

Cato agarró mi mano, tratando de arrastrarme a la puerta, pero no me moví. Finalmente, dejó salir una exhalación exasperada y bajó mi mano.

—Kat, el chico no está interesado en ti. Solo quiere enojarme. Nunca antes te ha mirado.

Peeta no dijo nada al respecto, pero me movió sus cejas con una juguetona expresión sardónica como diciendo: «Ohhh, no le dijiste».

Y era un poco divertido, porque sabes, él obviamente me había notado. Desde que nos besamos esa vez en la habitación 204. Pero... pensándolo bien, eso también podría haber sido para enojar a Cato.

En verdad, cualquier atención que me había prestado Peeta podría haber sido solo eso: para meterse con Cato. Eso tenía más sentido que todo lo que se me podía ocurrir. Después de todo, ¡él había pasado toda la noche con DellyDelly! Esa era la clase de chica que le gustaba, el total opuesto de mí. El completo opuesto.

De repente, las mariposas que había estado sintiendo por el beso de Peeta se disolvieron. Poof. Se volvieron una pila de rocas en el fondo de mi estómago junto con todas las otras rocas que ya estaban allí. Esta noche era una pesadilla y se estaba volviendo peor cada segundo. Solo para probar mi punto, Clove salió del baño en ese preciso momento y se acurrucó junto a Cato.

—Estoy lista para irme —dijo ella.

Peeta reprimió una risa con eso, alzando sus cejas como si quisiera hacer un comentario inteligente sobre lo que había dicho. Solo que pude notar que lo estaba reprimiendo aunque parecía difícil para él. Sin embargo, no dijo ni pío. En cambio, se quedó en silencio solo viéndome y tensando su mandíbula. Parecía estar esperando algo. No estaba segura, ¿que yo llorara? Eso era en todo lo que podía pensar porque estaba asustada de que eso fuera a pasar en cualquier momento. Iba a empezar a berrear.

Cato dijo de nuevo entre dientes—: Kat, cuando me vaya no regresaré.

Asentí, tragando.

—Bien, no lo hagas. Si te vas con ella, no quiero que regreses.

Clove me dirigió una sonrisa retorcida. Luego jaló el brazo de Cato.

—Vamos —ronroneó—, tengo que irme.

Pero él no se movió. Se quedó mirándome y yo me quedé mirándolo. Estaba lista para llorar y él parecía preparado para lo mismo, romper en lágrimas. Lo cual era malo. Sus compañeros nunca lo dejarían vivir. Sé que debería haberme rendido. Sabía eso. No había manera de que Cato pudiera ganar en esta situación ahora. Si me retractaba, los chicos lo llamarían gallina. Lo hicieron de todos modos, todo el tiempo. Dijeron que lo había llevado por un camino angosto. Así que, esto no estaba ayudando.

¡Pero ugh!

¡Se había besado con Clove en un armario!

Besado. Con ella.

De ninguna manera me iba a subir al auto con esa bruja asquerosa.

Finalmente, El Peeta dejó escapar un aliento impaciente.

—Vamos, Clove. Te daré un aventón.

Ella pestañeó.

—¿Qué? No. Yo quiero a Cato.

Los labios de Peeta se movieron con una sonrisa.

—Sí, no es broma. Todos sabemos eso. Pero ya has causado demasiados problemas para los Inocentes esta noche. —Él la jaló hacia la puerta—. Vamos. Ellos quieren arreglarse.

—Pero... pero...

Él ignoró las protestas de Clove, llevándola afuera.

Cuando se fueron, Cato dejó escapar una profunda respiración y luego tragó, todavía peligrosamente cerca a las lágrimas.

—Kat, lo siento.

—Lo sé —dije, jalándolo hacia la puerta. No quería que llorara frente a todos y una vez que él empezara a disculparse sería un desastre chillón—. Yo también.

Sabía eso, así que no quería que las disculpas empezaran ahora. Las quería mucho. Pero no ahora. No aquí. En cualquier parte menos aquí.

Como era, los chicos dirían—: Miren a Poser, está a punto de llorar.

¡Idiotas!

Guié a Cato afuera e inmediatamente me abrazó fuertemente en cuanto salimos por la puerta.

—Kat, fui un idiota —sollozó en mi cabello—. Lo siento.

Empecé a berrear también porque amaba a Cato, pero él era un completo tonto, al menos lo había sido esta noche. En verdad, lo había sido desde que se volvió pareja de química con Clove. Me hizo querer golpear mi cabeza contra la pared muy fuertemente. Porque él estaba llorando y arrepentido de que fuera un idiota y llorando completamente sería malo.

Solo que en ese momento, parecía que se sentiría bien, muy bien.

Está bien, tengo que decirte que Cato está llorando todo el tiempo. No. Pero él es realmente emotivo y sensible. Eso es lo que amo de él. Hace dos años, cuanto nos juntamos, eso fue lo que me atrajo de él. Quiero decir, además del hecho de que es hermoso con hoyuelos, con cabello rubio y ondulado y todo eso. Pero en verdad, realmente no lo pensé dos veces hasta que tuve que leer este ensayo que escribió en inglés. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras lo leyó y me llenó los ojos de lágrimas. Me hizo pensar: Quiero conocerlo.

Y una vez que lo hice, quise besarlo.

Pero no automáticamente nos juntamos después del ensayo, bueno, no exactamente. Verás, él era tímido y yo también. Así que, nos tomó un rato incluso tener una conversación. Ayudó que escuchaba a sus amigos molestarlo cada vez que yo pasaba. Susurraban cosas como «Ohh, miren a Cato sonrojándose, ahí va su enamorada». Cosas así. Cosas que se suponía que no debía escuchar. Solo que, tendrías que estar sorda para no hacerlo. De todos modos, eso me ayudó a ser valiente.

Así que, un día antes de que comenzara la clase, le dije que en verdad me había gustado ese ensayo que había leído en clase. Había sido sobre un amor que terminaba y luego tener que soportar verlos continuar y amar a alguien más. Le dije que estaba escribiendo una canción sobre eso. (Solía escribir canciones sobre todo). Y sonrió todo lindo y asombrado y dijo que también le gustaba escribir canciones. Y luego mencionó que tocaba el piano, y yo tocaba el piano así que fue como si hubieran cupidos volando por encima de nuestras cabezas, disparándonos con flechas.

El mundo era un lugar hermoso.

No mucho después de eso, le pregunté sobre la chica del ensayo, le pregunté si todavía la gustaba y él me dirigió esta tímida sonrisa y dijo—: No. No como tú me gustas.

Awww. Mi corazón se derritió, justo ahí se volvió suyo para sanar. Amaba todo sobre él. Amaba como era tímido pero hermoso, y sorprendentemente talentoso pero dulce más allá de lo posible. El chico más dulce que había conocido. Quería estar con él todo el tiempo. Nos empezamos a juntar para escribir canciones, primero en la biblioteca, luego después de la escuela y tocamos duetos en mi piano y antes de mucho éramos inseparables. Y él encajó bien con mis amigos, lo cual era perfecto. Era casi como si fuera una de las chicas. Solo que era un buen besador. Muy, muy bueno. (Aunque no tenía muchos para compararlo). Él era maravilloso, sorprendente. Iría a comprar conmigo y mis amigas, vería nuestras películas de chicas con nosotras y nos ayudaba a hornear galletas. Además, como dije, era un buen besador. Así que verás, él era un novio completamente perfecto.

Pero luego, ugh.

El año pasado se unió al grupo de hockey lo cual fue genial. Lo fue. Solo, que quiso encajar con esos perdedores de su equipo. Y nunca encajaría. Jamás. Y estaba agradecida porque eran Nenderthales y él no lo era. Era completamente lo opuesto. Lloró en Toy Story 3, sollozó. Era dulce y me gustaba así. Apestaba que tratara de ser alguien diferente con sus compañeros. Por eso lo llamaban un «poser» (falso). Porque lo era. Alrededor de ellos. Trataba de ser alguien que no era, todo rudo y hombre.

Así que, nuestra pelea en la noche después de los Tres Minutos en el Cielo podía haber resultado diferente. Podría haber sido muy comprensiva, sabiendo que Cato solo estaba fingiendo. Solo que apestaba que su actuación significara que no tenía voluntad y que no pudiera decir—: No, no voy a besarte zorra, tengo novia.

Cato y yo peleamos mucho y fuertemente después de la pelea y no le hablé por el resto de la semana. Llamaba y llamaba y llamaba, pero yo no respondí. Estaba enojada, iracunda y considerando seriamente terminar. Él había sabido que yo odiaba a Clove. Sabía eso. Lo había dejado en claro varias veces. Era resbaladiza y sabía que estaba tras él. Pero él siempre lo negó. Siempre decía, no le gusto de esa manera, Kat. Y sabía que parecía así pero no lo era. Solo era una perra.

Luego, cuando resoplé con eso, él tuvo este increíble comentario:

—Mira, Kat, ella es una porrista de hockey, ¿por qué me querría?

¡Grrr!

Eso me tuvo molesta. Como si las animadoras fuera tan geniales por encima de todos. Como si por supuesto yo fuera lo suficientemente buena para él ya que no era una porrista, Lo que en verdad me molestó (y rompió mi corazón) fue que él en serio se sintiera de esa forma, real y verdaderamente. Sus compañeros y las animadoras de hockey, para él eran Dioses, en este mundo del que él quería ser parte. Con tantas ganas que era irritante.

De todos modos, el lunes en la mañana le envié un mensaje y le dije que no necesitaba un aventón a la escuela, Annie me cubriría. Pero él apareció en mi casa de todos modos. Llegó con extra adorables y una nota de disculpa que me hizo llorar. Era tan dulce y honesto y dijo todo lo correcto para hacer mi corazón derretirse.

Además, quería que nos arregláramos. Pero que en verdad, en verdad lo quería.

Así que lo dejé llevarme a la escuela. Pero no lo perdoné exactamente, no exactamente. Me sentí herida y traicionada y no parecía que el daño en mi corazón alguna vez sanaría, sin importar lo que dijera o hiciera. Era trágico y triste, pero así era. Me seguía llevando al borde de las lágrimas incluso después de su nota y disculpas.

Mientras caminamos por el pasillo de la escuela juntos sin estar cogidos de la mano, pero tampoco sin pelear pasamos a Peeta en su me sonrió mientras pasamos, haciendo que mi corazón se pusiera a revolotear y que latiera esporádicamente y salvajemente aunque sabía que era estúpido estar tan nerviosa por un chico que solo estaba jugando. Pero oh, ¡su beso! Su beso, su beso, su beso. Completamente movió mi mundo incluso ahora, estaba mareada, aunque estaba sangrando por el cuchillo de mi novio en la espalda.

—Hola, mi Tres Minutos en el Cielo —dijo en mi oído cuando pasamos Cato y yo.

Él estaba con Delly, de pie cerca a ella, molestando con su iPod. Sin embargo, pude sentir sus ojos en mí mientras pasamos y todavía me estaba mirando cuando miré hacia atrás. Sus ojos se quedaron en mí mientras se tragó una pequeña sonrisa, luciendo delicioso y seductor sin siquiera intentarlo. Pero luego Delly lo codeó y regresó a hablar con ella, probablemente olvidándose de mí instantáneamente porque él era así. Fuera de vista, fuera de la mente. Cuando una chica no estaba ahí en su vista, ella estaba fuera de su mente instantáneamente olvidándose de ella, o en este caso, de mí.

—Odio a ese chico —gruñó Cato, aparentemente notando cuando miré hacia atrás.

—Oh y yo adoro a Clove —dije, haciéndolo sonar como si estuviéramos en la misma situación. Pero no lo estábamos. Ni siquiera de cerca.

A Clove en verdad parecía gustarle Cato, como, mucho. Y Peeta solo parecía estar jugando conmigo para molestar a Cato.

Así que.

Grrr.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, sin duda tienen suerte de caerme tan bien, he actualizado mucho jajajaja, me alegra que a muchos le agrade la historia C; **

**Bueno mucha gente me pregunta por que Cato! Siendo que en el libro es todo rudo y así, pero en esta historia no siempre será el dulce y lo mismo con nuestro Peeta rudo, aunque sin duda un Peeta rudo tambien quita el aliento! Bueno la historia de hoy va para mi Gemela de pensamiento c; jajaj y les repito chicos hace poco actualize ''La apuesta'' para todos aquellos que siguen mi historia! Un beso y abrazo cibernetico a todos.**

**Atte.**

**-A-**

Lentamente, en la semana siguiente, las cosas parecían estar mejorando entre Cato y yo. Quiero decir, ya no peleábamos y él estaba siendo extrapendiente y dulce y me escribía poemas románticos, canciones de amor y esas cosas. Soy una completa enamoradiza, una tonta por esa clase de cosas.

Así que, estaba más que angustiada cuando llegué al colegio la mañana del lunes. Anniez me había llevado ya que Cato tenía práctica de hockey antes de clase. Pero justo cuando entramos al edificio de la escuela, Madge agarró mi brazo luciendo completamente preocupada y ansiosa. Solo por su expresión, mi corazón estaba en mi garganta.

—Cato está a punto de conseguir que golpeen su cabeza —dijo ella.

Un violento temblor se apresuró por mi cuerpo cuando hizo un gesto hacia el pasillo. Había una gran multitud de estudiantes reunidos cerca al casillero de Cato, demasiados para que pudiera ver qué estaba pasando pero pude averiguarlo fácilmente. Uno de los compañeros de equipo de él, estaba a punto de llevar a cabo sus amenazas. Cato los molestó. Él era ruidoso y molesto, tratando de probar que era fuerte. Eso los enojó.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte. Me apresuré hacia la muchedumbre de curiosos, luego traté de pasar por la pelea hasta llegar a Cato. Llegué lo suficientemente cerca para ver que era Marvel Eduards peleando con él, el enorme y malvado Marvel Edwards.

—¡Deténganse! —grité—. ¡Déjalo en paz!

Traté de empujarme por el resto de la multitud para llegar hacia Cato y Marvel. Mi plan desesperado era apartarlos y hacer que Marvel dejara de golpear a Cato. Pero estaba justo ahí cuando alguien me agarró por la cintura, jalándome hacia atrás.

Era Peeta.

—No vayas a ahí —gruñó mientras peleaba para liberarme de su agarre—. Grange, vas a terminar herida.

—¡No! Cato está siendo lastimado —chillé—. ¡Suéltame, Peeta! Tengo que detenerlo.

Peeta enarcó una ceja pero todavía sostenía mi muñeca. Me miró de arriba a abajo como si estuviera dejando en claro que era delgada.

—¿Cómo vas a detenerlo?

Tragué, a punto de tartamudear algo pero luego me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Resultaría masacrada si me acercaba a la lanza de puños salvaje y violenta. Tragué de nuevo, mirando a los ojos marrones de Peeta, rogando completamente, aunque sabía que era en vano. A Peeta no le gustaba Cato. En verdad, verdad no le gustaba. Sin embargo, tenía que intentarlo.

—¿Los detendrías? ¿Por favor?

—¿Yo? —Alzó sus cejas, mirándome como si le hubiera pedido lanzar una bote de basura de la cafetería en su cabeza, algo asqueroso y desagradable—. No. —Soltó mi brazo, dando un paso lejos de mí—. No. De ninguna manera. El chico lo tenía merecido.

—Peeta, por favor. Le están dando una paliza. ¡Por favor!

Él se estremeció mientras rogué. —¿Por favor, Peeta? ¿Por favor, por favor?

Él miró al techo, apretando su mandíbula. Finalmente, me miró a los ojos, pareciendo estar considerando mi petición aunque luciendo visiblemente repelido por eso.

—¿Por favor?

Dejó escapar una exhalación, golpeando el casillero junto a él, luego se movió hacia la multitud y agarró el brazo de Marvel como si fuera nada.

—La pelea se terminó —dijo Peeta.

—¿Qué? De ninguna manera. ¿Qué pasa contigo, hombre? —Marvel trató de liberarse del agarre de Peeta pero él presionó su brazo contra su espalda.

—Se terminó.

Corrí hacia mi estúpido novio ensangrentado, demasiado preocupada y ansiosa por él para agradecerle a Peeta o incluso reconocer su ayuda.

Pero esa tarde en la clase de cocina hicimos unas gordas galletas de doble chocolate. Quiero decir, eran inmensas. Y cada quien pudo tomar dos. Así que puse una en una bolsa para Cato y otra en otra bolsa para Peeta. Iba a dársela justo después de clase, pero entonces no pude. Quiero decir, esperé en su casillero para dársela, pero cuando lo vi venir me acobardé y corrí lejos. Así que en vez de eso, toda la clase de francés trabajé en un poema de agradecimiento. También era lindo. Me gustó. Pero lo hice un poco vago y casi imposible de entender. Porque decidí que se lo iba a dejar de manera anónima. Nunca sabría que era de mi parte o por qué era. Solo sabría que hizo algo bueno y alguien lo apreciaba. Pensé que era un poco romántico.

Me fui de clase más temprano diciendo que necesitaba usar el baño, luego me apresuré y lo utilicé para que no fuera una mentira. Luego corrí al casillero de Peeta y metí mi poema por la pequeña abertura en la puerta y después, pegué la galleta, todavía en su bolsa afuera del casillero.

Luego ¡zas!, salí corriendo por el corredor muy rápidamente para que yo no estuviera cerca de él o de su casillero cuando descubriera la galleta y el poema.

Así que eso fue casi todo. Le agradecí a Peeta a mi propia manera retorcida y tímida. Luego, fui a trabajar olvidándome de él. Resultó siendo más difícil de lo que pensé que sería. Mucho más difícil.

La cosa era su beso. Me encontré pensándolo mucho tiempo. Como, constantemente. Mucho, mucho, mucho, demasiado. En la noche antes de dormirme, cuando estaba escribiendo una canción de amor o un poema, cuando me estaba cepillando los dientes o sacando la basura, todo el tiempo. Incluso cuando estaba besando a Cato.

¡No podía evitarlo! Pensamientos del beso de Peeta simplemente entraban en mí y volvían mi cerebro todo blando y limoso. Era malo. Y fue así por semanas. Semanas y semanas. Así que, cuando Cato y yo finalmente rompimos por primera vez estaba destrozada pero no devastada. Porque bueno, sus besos no me provocaban tanto como los de Peeta. Ya no.

Así que, cuando lo atrapé sentándose muy cerca a Clove en la biblioteca, no besándose pero prácticamente. Quiero decir, prácticamente estaban fundidos como si estuviera estudiando y él jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. ¡Jugaba con él! Como que lo enredaba alrededor de su dedo mientras la miraba como si fuera una diosa del amor desde el rink de hockey para hacer todas las fantasías de un chico realidad.

Ver eso fue como un golpe en el estómago. Por Cato. Y sus acciones. Y sus ojos, de la manera en que la miraba, como: «Te deseo».

Oh hombre.

Ver esa escena traumatizó mi corazón. Agarré mi estómago, liberándolo del dolor. En serio, casi morí por un corazón roto justo en ese momento. Pero en cambio, tomé una respiración temblorosa diciéndome que había sido suficiente. No podía soportar eso, no más. Quiero decir, a él le gustaba. Le gustaba. Podía notarlo por la manera en la que la estaba mirando, sonriéndole y babeando por ella. Era enfermizo. Me hacía enfermar. Comencé a temblar, sudar y prácticamente a doblarme por el dolor.

Él era mi novio. Pero por la manera como estaba actuando con ella, nunca lo sabrías. No en un millón de años. Era más como si estuvieran enamorados y fueran a comenzar a besarse en cualquier segundo, justo en la mesa de la biblioteca. Está bien, sabía que eso no pasaría. Sabía eso. Cato nunca me engañaría técnicamente, no técnicamente. Pero para mí en ese momento, me estaba engañando. Con sus ojos. Y corazón. Y dedos que enrollaban rizos.

Así que, en vez de ir a la biblioteca y hablar con Cato como se suponía y habíamos planeado, corrí a casa. Y lloré y lloré. Sentí como si un cuchillo hubiera sido clavado en mi pecho. Y en mi espalda. Por Cato.

Al día siguiente, rompí con él.

**Jujuju por fin rompio con el jaja ¿Qué opinan? Espero sus reviews, abrazos ciberneticos y muchas gracias por sus comentario C;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo y les traigo el proximo capitulo!. Gracias de verdad por sus hermosos reviewsC: pero no duden en dejar mas! Un beso cibernetico criaturitas del señor Mellark .**

Las siguientes semanas fueron horribles, negras e involucraron un montón de mí hecha un ovillo llorando. La cosa era que estaba confundida. Y herida. Confundida por mis sentimientos. Herida porque mi tan llamado novio (o ahora ex) estaba loco por otra chica. Aunque Cato me enviaba mensajes y mensajes diciendo cosas como: Te extraño, Kat y Solo habla contigo, Kat y yo nunca le devolvía el mensaje. Estaba esperando (ilusionada) algo más grande. Algo que hiciera o me convenciera de que había cometido un error, algo que me asegurara que todavía estábamos el uno para el otro. Algo. Algo que me ayudara a sentirme segura en nuestra relación de nuevo y me ayudara a creer que todavía nos pertenecíamos. Necesitaba eso.

Estaba esperando pero nunca llegó.

Luego un lunes horrible giré en la esquina para dirigirme a Biología pero me detuve en seco. Ahí estaba Cato dirigiéndose a su casillero cogido de la mano con Clove. Todo dentro de mí murió. No pude respirar ni moverme. Él debió haber sentido mis ojos en él porque me miró mientras estaba sonriendo y hablando. Sus ojos se llenaron de dolor y se estremeció, dejando caer la mano de ella como si estuviera en llamas. Clove lo notó. Cambió su atención de sus amigas para dirigirle a Cato una mirada de desconcierto. Luego sus ojos siguieron su mirada hacia mí de pie ahí en el pasillo viéndolos.

Viéndolos juntos, mi corazón se marchitó. Todo dentro de mí murió, justo ahí en el casillero de Cato. Todo. Dolió tanto. ¡Y luego como si yo fuera el problema ella me miró! ¡Me miró! Entrecerró sus ojos, luego pasó su brazo por el de Cato y se acurrucó junto a él. Cato lució tenso e incómodo mientras lo hacía, con sus ojos mirándome, pero no la apartó. Eso finalmente me hizo moverme. Corrí hacia el baño de las chicas y me quedé en un cubículo tratando de respirar y no llorar. Pero no funcionó. Me perdí la mayor parte del segundo periodo porque estaba sollozando mis ojos.

Luego, cuando estaba en clase de francés tratando de escuchar a la Srta. Feefee y no pensar en mi novio actualmente siendo mi exnovio, me llegó un mensaje de Cato. Decía: Mira, ¿qué esperabas, Kat? Ni siquiera me hablas.

No respondí su mensaje. En cambio, me encargué de mis ojos, limpiándolos una y otra vez. Seguían llenándose pero yo seguía alejando las lágrimas antes de que pudiera derramarse. Solo que no podía haber respondido el mensaje de Cato de todos modos, incluso si no estuviera ocupada tratando de bloquear mis emociones y no tratando de berrear de nuevo. No respondí porque no había manera de que pudiera hacerlo. No sabía qué esperaba de él. No tenía idea. Solo seguía esperando que de alguna manera fuera a cortejarme de nuevo. Incluso ahora esperaba eso. Pero era tonta. Sabía que no quería un novio que estuviera enamorado de otra chica. Y él estaba así. Así que. Dolor. Achaques.

Pero lo confuso era que yo estaba como medio enamorada de otro chico. Casi.

Solo que no quería estarlo. En absoluto. Era tan tonta tener un enamoramiento por Peeta. Estúpido. Bueno, Madge tenía un gran enamoramiento de él. Pero a ella le gustaban los chicos rudos. Él era su tipo. Casi. No realmente rudo. Ella en verdad no salía con alguien. Jamás. Solo los codiciaba desde lejos. Pero ella hablaba mucho, siempre diciendo cosas como: «Si alguna vez tuviera la oportunidad saltaría en Peeta y besuquearía sus labios suaves como almohadas hasta que no pudiera respirar». Siempre decía cosas así. Era divertido, aunque tenía que admitir que aunque Peeta era todo rudo y matador en el rink de hockey, tan increíblemente rudo y asustador, sus labios eran hermosos y sedosos como almohadas abullonadas.

Y sus besos habían sido tan gentiles y dulces y mmmmm.

¡Ugh!

¡Ugh, ugh, ugh!

No quería pensar en los besos de Peeta.

No quería pensar en Peeta.

Era la total culpa de Cato que yo de repente fuera un charco por Peeta. Completamente. Bastante. Si él no hubiera ido a esa armario con Clove, yo nunca, jamás, jamás hubiera entrado con él. Pero ahora, como era, yo era un desastre. Dolorida y deseando un chico que era equivocado para mí. Era patético, desesperado y me hacía sentir estúpida. Así que, intenté completamente alejarme de Peeta, aunque el plan apestó y dolió ya que tenía un gran enamoramiento por él y quería verlo cada minuto del día. Sin embargo, fue fácil evadirlo ya que no tenía ninguna clase con él. Pero lo veía en la escuela algunas veces, usualmente con una chica zorra o dos. Cuando me atrapaba mirándolo, me daba una lenta sonrisa como si encontrara mi enamoramiento en él entretenido, y cuando nos pasábamos en los pasillos de la escuela él me diría así, «Tres Minutos en el Cielo».

Poco sabía él que en verdad era mío. Solo que sí, está bien, probablemente lo sabía. La manera en la que me sonreía como si lo supiera. ¡Ugh! Pero de todos modos, traté de superarlo. Y superar a Cato. Decidí que me gustaría este otro chico, Gale, en cambio. Intenté. Parecía correcto para mí. Estaba en muchas de mis clases de honores y un montón de comités escolares como yo. Parecía medio perfecto. Y seguro. Como si no pudiera romper mi corazón ya que en verdad no me gustaba realmente pero supuse que podría gustarme lo suficiente. Lo suficiente para ayudarme a superar mi corazón atormentado, superar mi ruptura y mis enamoramientos ridículos. Tal vez. Con suerte. En verdad verdad lo intenté. Quiero decir, él era agradable y parecía que le gustaba mucho y teníamos mucho en común.

Además, él estaba en la obra de la escuela y tenía una parte de canto y me gustaban los cantantes esos días ya que Peeta cantaba en su caliente banda. Así que medio le sonreí mucho a Gale y traté de actuar interesada en él cuando me hablaba, lo cual hacía mucho desde que Cato y yo rompimos. De todos modos, parecía un buen plan tenerlo como distracción, seguir adelante. Al menos así era cómo me sentía algunas veces. Por el resto de la semana, le sonreí como si mundo fuera brillante y soleado y como si él ayudara a hacerlo de esa manera. Sonreí, sonreí, sonreí mientras adentro estaba muriendo. Pero luego ese viernes de la semana siguiente durante la hora del almuerzo, Gale vino y se sentó en la cafetería con Madge, Annie y yo. Nunca había hecho eso antes y era como un gran paso, pasando de nosotros solo hablando juntos, semiflirteando entre clases a en verdad comer juntos.

Medio me encogí cuando se deslizó en el asiento junto a mí aunque tenía esta sonrisa dulce y un poco astuta, como: «Mírame, lo que me estoy atreviendo a hacer». Fue lindo. Solo que él estaba sentado en el lugar donde Cato solía sentarse y sin embargo, de cierto modo, fue un alivio tener a alguien sentándose ahí, tomando el lugar de Cato pero también me hizo sentir como si estómago estuviera lleno de piedras. Porque no era Cato en el lugar de Cato y no estaba muy segura de que estuviera lista para tener a alguien más tomándolo.

Era confuso. Tendría a mis amigas rascándose sus cabezas si lo supieran, ya que había deseado tener alguien que tomara el lugar de Cato como Clove parecía haber tomado el mío. Así que, estuve llena con intrincadas y revueltas emociones. Sin embargo, me senté tratando de actuar como si Gale se nos hubiera unido de manera inesperada. Porque toda la semana había estado enviándole al pobre chico señales, de manera confusa alentándolo como si estuviera lista para esto, que alguien tomara el lugar de Cato. Incapaz de comer mi almuerzo debido a las rocas en mi estómago, me senté congelada escuchando a Gale diciéndome sobre este concierto al que iba a ir el próximo viernes. Estaba bastante segura de que iba a invitarme así que actúe interesada en la banda aunque no lo estaba. Y me sentí ansiosa y enferma y no estaba segura de que fueron solo nervios porque no había salido con otro chico que no fuera Cato en dos años o si en verdad no quería ir al concierto con Gale, salir con él por una noche entera. El pensamiento me deprimió e hizo doler mi corazón. Sin embargo, lo escuché o fingí hacerlo con una falsa sonrisa pegada a mi rostro, pero dentro estaba pensando: ¿Qué quiero?

No tenía idea. ¿Quería volver con Cato? ¿Quería terminar para siempre, así no había vuelta atrás? ¿En verdad quería seguir adelante, salir con otro chico incluso si en verdad no me gustaba?

¿Qué quiero?

Solo pasaba por mi mente una y otra vez ¿qué quiero?

¿Qué quiero?

¿Qué quiero?

Y luego él pasó.

Peeta.

Eso capturó mi atención por un segundo. Hizo que mi corazón se acelerara y mis palmas sudaran. Y pienso que pude haber gemido. Sé que Madge lo hizo. Pero yo podría haberlo hecho completamente. En cualquier caso, por un segundo él fue la única cosa en mi mente, la única cosa. El recuerdo de él y yo solos en el armario. No hubo nada más, nada en el mundo. Ninguna cafetería, ninguna ansiedad por lugares o citas. Solo las gentiles manos de él y su boca caliente y seductora. Me tuvo jadeando.

Pero luego, ¡jadeo! Peeta volteó hacia atrás, hacia nuestra mesa, como si pudiera sentir mis ojos en él.

¡Oh!

Mi corazón se revolvió en mi pecho y alejé mi mirada de él como si verlo me repudiara, aunque ya me había atrapado mirándolo de manera soñadora y hambrienta. Sin embargo, alejé la mirada y me rehusé a mirarlo de nuevo, solo que fue difícil porque ahora podía sentir sus ojos en mí. De todas maneras, traté de no mirarlo tanto al saber qué vería si observaba. La sonrisa asombrada de él. Así que no miré. En cambio, con mis orejas rojas y mejillas calientes y sonrojadas, comencé a hablarle a Gale a millón por minuto en una voz chillona, sin tener idea de qué estaba diciendo, solo esperando que Peeta pudiera verme para que así yo no fuera una tonta niña con un tonto enamoramiento escolar por él, sin siquiera saber que él existía, no tenía idea porque estaba completamente, completamente enamorada de la estrella de nuestra obra escolar. Totalmente.

Así que era cómo quería que pareciera.


	7. Chapter 7

**Holo! Nos leemos abajo señoras y señores. Este capitulo esta dedicado a CC, chica me haces el día con tus reviews querida! Un abrazo cibernetico a todoas mis criaturitas! C;**

**En el capitulo anterior:** **En cambio, con mis orejas rojas y mejillas calientes y sonrojadas, comencé a hablarle a Gale a millón por minuto en una voz chillona, sin tener idea de qué estaba diciendo, solo esperando que Peeta pudiera verme para que así yo no fuera una tonta niña con un tonto enamoramiento escolar por él, sin siquiera saber que él existía, no tenía idea porque estaba completamente, completamente enamorada de la estrella de nuestra obra escolar. Totalmente. **

**Así que era cómo quería que pareciera.**

** #€¬¬€# | #€¬€# | #€¬€# | #€¬# | #€¬€# | #€¬€# |\| #€# |\| #€**

Y supongo que así se vio.

Al menos para Cato. Lo sé porque me llegó un mensaje de texto de su parte. Abrí mi móvil preguntándome qué tenía que decir. Toda la semana había estado enviándome mensajes como: Hablemos, Kat. Por favor. Cosas como esas. Pero cuando vi su mensaje, mi estómago cayó. Porque envió una foto. Una foto de mí, en este momento, en la cafetería sonriendo con el rostro sonrojado y feliz mirando a Gale. En la imagen, parecíamos una pareja cercana e íntima, enamorados y listos para comenzar a besarnos.

Bajo la foto, Cato había escrito: ¿En serio?

Eso era todo lo que decía.

Pero hizo que mi estómago cayera y que mi corazón doliera y se pusiera todo retorcido y frenético, más de lo que ya estaba. Tragué fuertemente, cerrando mi móvil mientras mi mirada de manera involuntaria escaneó la cafetería llena. Lo primero que noté fue que Peeta se había ido. Mi corazón tuvo una repentina puñalada de decepción. Solo que era tonto. ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Que estuviera ahí de pie, mirándome?

¡Estúpida!

Tampoco vi a Cato, en ninguna parte.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Gale—. ¿Eran malas noticias? —Hizo un movimiento con su cabeza hacia mi móvil—. Pareces un poco enferma.

—Um, sí —dije, toda sobrecogida e incapaz de concentrarme en Gale o en lo que estaba diciendo.

Mis ojos siguieron moviéndose por la cafetería, con las palabras «¿En serio?» saltando en mi cerebro.

—Um, sí, me siento enferma —dije, sin mentir en absoluto. Me levanté de la mesa, agarrando mi estómago—. Voy a ir a la oficina de la enfermera.

Madge y Annie estuvieron junto a mí en el segundo que me apresuré hacia la salida de la cafetería.

—¿Qué fue eso? —La voz de Annie era dulce, como si me estuviera regañando—. ¿Por qué dejaste a Gale de esa manera? Iba a invitarte a salir.

Respiré con un suspiro tembloroso, luego les mostré el mensaje de Cato.

Annie hizo un sonido de reproche, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—¿Qué clase de tonto juego está jugando? Solo déjalo ir, Kat. Él estuvo en la fiesta del viernes de Shonda Livingtons con Clove. Se estaban besando.

Agarré mi estómago más fuertemente, sintiendo como si hubiera sido golpeada. Mi corazón se apretó con dolor. Apenas podía respirar, sin embargo tuve esta urgencia de gritarle a Annie. La miré, incapaz de decir algo por el miedo a llorar. Finalmente, dejé salir este pequeño sollozo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

La mirada de Annie se dirigió hacia Madge, luego de vuelta a mí.

—Solo estábamos tratando de ahorrarte el drama. Al, él no lo vale, ya no. Solo déjalo y sigue adelante con Gale. Él está bien.

—Y es lindo —añadió Madge.

—Y le gustas definitivamente. —Annie hizo este sonido de duda que hace cuando va a dejar en claro que te desafía a negarlo—. Te estuvo mirando todo el almuerzo como si quisiera comerte. Y lo hiciste pensar que también te gustaba, admítelo, Kat, toda la semana estuviste alentándolo, sonriéndole y flirteando, riéndose con sus patéticas bromas ensayadas.

Mordí mi labio. Sonaba patético, pero ella ya sabía. Quería que me gustara. ¡Guh! En verdad no me podía concentrar en esta conversación, o en los ojos confundidos y heridos de Gale viajando hacia mí a través de la cafetería, luciendo como todo: «¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué te fuiste cuando iba a invitarte a salir?» No me podía concentrar en eso. Tenía demasiado dolor, sintiendo como si un cuchillo estuviera en mi corazón. Estaba sangrando por el piso.

¿Cato había ido a una fiesta con Fiona? ¿Estaban besándose? ¿Ya? De repente, estaba toda sudorosa, temblorosa y lista para vomitar. Sabía que era estúpido, que debería haber estado preparada para esta clase de noticias. Pero no lo estaba. Seriamente pensaba que volveríamos de alguna manera. Necesitaba escapar de mis amigas, los ojos de Gale y de Cato, donde fuera que estuviera. Necesitaba estar sola para que pudiera acurrucarme en una tensa y pequeña bola y llorar.

—Miren, regresen a donde Gale —balbuceé, todavía agarrando mi estómago.

Él parecía triste, sentado ahí solo pero tenía que irme. Me dirigí a la salida. Tenía que salir de aquí. Corrí fuera de la cafetería y hacia el baño más cercano. Era el mismo en el cual había llorado hace unas semanas. Me encerré en el mismo cubículo que antes y ahora mi sollozo natural.

Al viernes siguiente fui al concierto con Gale. No fue horrible sino un poco incómodo. Antes de que aceptara ir con él, le expliqué que aunque Cato y yo habíamos terminado oficialmente no estaba lista para tener citas todavía. Así que fuimos al concierto como amigos. Sin embargó, él me besó en mis escaleras al final de la noche. No estaba esperando eso y fue incómodo. No terrible. Pero no bueno. No tenía idea de qué lo hizo pensar que debería hacer eso.

Pasé el resto de la semana escribiendo largos y triste pasajes en mi diario acerca de cuán terrible era terminar con alguien si sabías que se había terminado por completa y para lo mejor. Sin embargo, es difícil. Difícil ver como la otra persona sigue adelante. Porque habían estado juntos tanto tiempo y era cómodo y tratar de superar eso y encontrar a alguien más, apesta. Escribí poema trágico tras poema trágico. Luego una canción que me hizo llorar. Principalmente porque me hizo pensar en Cato y ese ensayo que había escrito antes de que en verdad lo conociera y como había escrito una canción sobre eso y después nos habíamos juntado y escribimos toneladas de canciones juntos. Toneladas. Justo como la que estaba escribiendo ahora, solo que ahora era doloroso escribirla porque estaba sola. Y parecía que siempre iba a estar sola, sin jamás encontrar un chico que le gustara escribir canciones. Supe que había sido afortunada al encontrar a Cato. Siempre supe eso.

Planeé pasar por la noche del domingo sollozando y escribiendo todo lo que había escrito en mi diario en mi computadora. (Escribo todo con lápiz en este cuaderno viejo y desgastado que llevo conmigo todo el tiempo, entonces si lo que escribo parece valer la pena, después de lo escribo en una carpeta. La llamé «Mi Vida». Es una carpeta bastante patética.) De todos modos, mis planes se dañaron cuando mi tía llamó a mi mamá a invitarla a un viaje a Belice esa noche. Mi tía había ganado ese viaje por un programa de juegos de la TV e iba a ir con su novio, pero él terminó echándose para atrás al última minuto porque era un tonto. Así que, aunque mi mamá normalmente no empacaría y se iría, de manera inesperada lo hizo. Porque mi tía estaba triste porque, tú sabes, su novio es un tonto. Así que mi mamá fue, porque hizo que mi prima Johana viniera y se quedara conmigo, ya que su mamá (mi tía) iba a ir a Belice.

Mamá siguió diciendo que sería divertido tener a Johana en casa. Pero sabía que no lo sería. Ella es de mi edad y va a mi escuela, pero no tenemos nada en común. Nada. No es como si nos odiáramos. No. Simplemente no tenemos nada que decirnos. Porque ella es toda una chica fiestera, aterradora y sale con gente como Delly, no Delly en sí, solo gente como ella. Tal vez incluso con Delly. No lo sé. En verdad no sé mucho de mi prima. Pero de todos modos, ella fue a casa así que no pude sollozar mientras escribía cosas de oh-soy-yo en mi computadora. En cambio, fuimos al cine. El novio de Johana, Leavy, trabajaba en el cine local del centro comercial así que nos entró gratis lo cual era bueno porque mamá me dio cincuenta dólares antes de irse, quería guardarlos ya que estaba ahorrando para una guitarra. En verdad no sabía tocar una, no sabía nada sobre ellas pero quería una. Quería aprender a tocar. La cosa es que había querido tocar desde siempre. Desde la secundaria. Pero desde que vi a Peeta tocar su guitarra con su banda en el show de talentos de la escuela, de repente tuve un interés renovado. Ahora quería tocar y mucho.

Así que, de todos modos, estuve agradecida de no tener que usar los cincuenta dólares de mamá. Y estuve agradecida porque el novio de Johana tuviera que trabajar porque así no pudo ver la película con nosotras, porque terminamos viendo esta película sobre estaba chica que se enamoraba y finalmente estuvieron juntos y felices por un antes y luego él comenzó a pelear todo el tiempo y la engañó y ella rompió con él y luego la película terminó. Así. Estaban enamorado, luego pelearon y terminaron, el fin. No fue una buena película. Pero me hizo sollozar. Fue vergonzoso. Especialmente porque Johana no es alguien frente a quien quisiera sollozar, no es que quisiera hacerlo frente a alguien. Pero sin embargo. Cuando me vio chillando suavemente al final de la película, me miró como si estuviera loca. Así que le expliqué que Cato y yo habíamos terminado aunque ya no lo amaba más, estaba triste, herida y en confusa agonía.

—Esto es un trabajo para Cold Stone —dijo ella.

Me compró helado de torta de chocolate en un cono cubierto con chocolate blanco y me dijo sobre este perdedor con el que solía salir, Darius.

—Estaba tan enamorada de él —dijo—. Pero él seguía engañándome así que tuve que terminar con él, tuve que hacerlo. Pero fue tan duro y lloré todo el tiempo. Ahora estoy saliendo con Leavy y estoy tannnn feliz. —Lamió su helado, luego continuó con una risa—. Ahora, por supuesto, Darius me llama todo el tiempo, queriendo que volvamos. Pero de ninguna manera. Él es un perro. Estoy tan bien sin él.

Fue casi confortante escucharla decir eso. Que la ruptura la había puesto triste, pero ahora, después del corazón roto, estaba feliz y mejor. Eso fue confortante.

Pero la cosa era que Cato no era un perro.

Y lo extrañaba.

Lo hacía.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí estamos de nuevo criaturas y tengo que decirles que no se preocupen por Gale y que entre este y el proximo capitulo entrará Johanna Mason! Oh si! Y con ella viene otro encuentro Everllark**

La mañana siguiente me desperté sintiéndome optimista. No respecto a Cato. Eso parecía haber terminado, lo quisiera o no. Simplemente era como era. Así que decidí intentar estar bien con eso. Decidí intentar que me gustara más Gale. Después de todo, él en verdad era perfecto para mí. Era un chico agradable, yo le gustaba mucho y era lindo. Todos dijeron que seríamos la pareja perfecta. Así que estaba bien. Le daría más que una oportunidad, intentaría más fuertemente. Y en verdad me había divertido con él en el concierto. Me divertí. Más o menos. Es sólo que él no era Cato y me tendría que acostumbrar a otro chico. Un chico que no conocía tan bien y alguna veces no sabía que decirle.

Como dije, fue incómodo pero no horrible. Podía lidiar con eso.

Eso era lo que estaba pensando antes de la escuela. Pero luego algo malo sucedió.

Verás, Johanna me convenció de conducir el auto de mamá a la escuela porque bueno, mamá no estaba y ahí estaba su auto en el garaje, sin ser usado, y tendríamos que tomar el autobús a la escuela sino lo tomábamos.

Y bueno, mi mamá no dijo que no podía llevar su auto a la escuela. Nunca dijo eso. Nunca antes lo hice porque ella siempre lo necesitaba. Pero no contestó su móvil para preguntarle. Así que al final tomamos su auto y luego, como dije, algo malo sucedió.

Johanna me hizo detenerme en 7-eleven por un batido antes de la escuela y estaba realmente, realmente nublado. Realmente nublado. Y luego estábamos dando marcha atrás para salir del estacionamiento cuando accidentalmente choqué un bote de basura. Y cuando quiero decir nosotras, en verdad fui yo. Porque estaba súper nublado. Y no lo vi. (Está bien, no soy la mejor conductora, lo admito.)

Así que, fue así de fatal.

Especialmente porque justo en ese momento, recibí un mensaje de texto de mamá diciendo que debía estar de regreso para esta tarde. (¡Esta tarde!) El novio de mi tía terminó queriendo ir a Belice después de todo. ¡Idiota! Pero Mamá dijo que estaba con un montón de trabajo así que estaba feliz de que las cosas resultaran de ese modo. ¡Pero yo no lo estaba! ¡Tenía que arreglar el auto ahora mismo! Estaba enloqueciendo. Johanna miró el hundido en el parachoques y se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa pero no era ella quien iba a tener que pagarlo. O escuchar a mi mamá gritar por eso. (No que mamá fuera a gritar pero estaría molesta. Quiero decir, ni siquiera pregunté.)

—No está tan mal —dijo Johanna.

¿Tan mal? ¡No está tan mal! El parachoques estaba como de pérdida total. Está bien, tal vez no de pérdida total pero notablemente arruinado. Estaba toda temblorosa y sin saber qué hacer. Frenéticos y asustadizas preocupaciones corrieron por mi cerebro. Necesitaba arreglar ese auto y sólo tenía cincuenta dólares y dudaba que eso fuera suficiente. Sólo que ¿cuánto sería suficiente? No tenía idea de cuánto costaría. ¿Cientos? ¿Miles? ¿Más? ¿Mucho más? No tenía idea en absoluto. Y tenía un examen en la primera clase al cual no podía faltar y no sabía a donde llevar el auto para que lo arreglaran o cómo llegaría allí o cómo regresaría a la escuela cuando lo llevara a allí y ¡ugh! la lista seguía y seguía. Tenía mi cabeza corriendo.

Sin embargo, en verdad no dije nada en voz alta. Sólo miré el auto, mi pulso acelerado, mi cabeza ardiendo y mis ojos humedeciéndose. Pero supongo que Johanna podía notar que estaba enloqueciendo porque dijo—: Relájate, Kat.

Como si estuviera gritando, haciendo un berrinche o algo así.

Ella fue al grano y me dijo que su ex novio Darius miraría el auto. Tenía mecánica automotriz en el primer periodo. Puede arreglarlo.

Lo dijo como: caso cerrado, no es un problema.

Dejé escapar un suspiro. Anoche había dicho que Darius era un perro. Sin embargo, no pude evitar ilusionarme un poco porque que me arreglaran el auto en terreno de la escuela mientras yo podía quedarme en la escuela y ser una chica buena, hacer mi examen e ir a las clases sería perfecto. Increíble incluso. Sólo que eso sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Demasiado bueno.

Mordí mi labio.

—¿Me ayudará?

Johanna evadió la pregunta.

—Me ayudará a mí. —Sonó como si no hubiera duda—. Puede ser un idiota y no tener idea de cómo tratar a una chica pero sabe de autos.

Troté de regreso al lado del conductor y me deslicé dentro. Esperaba que mi prima supiera de qué estaba hablando.

Todo el primer periodo me preocupé por mi auto, lo cual me hizo más difícil concentrarme en mi examen. Johanna había llevado mi auto al taller de nuestra escuela antes del primer periodo, dijo que necesitaba hablar de eso con Darius en privado. Estaba bien con eso. Lo que fuera que necesitara hacer con él en privado, bueno, no quería saberlo. Y sólo quería mi auto arreglado. Y esperaba, esperaba, esperaba que no me costara miles de dólares. Le envíe dos mensajes a Johanna durante la clase. Nunca me respondió el mensaje. Tenía mi estómago en nudos pero cuando salí de la clase de primer periodo ahí estaba ella, esperándome afuera de la puerta. Estaba toda sonriendo y luciendo hmm... No lo sé. ¿Pícara? La parte de la sonrisa me alivió. ¿La parte pícara? No tanto. Hizo que mi corazón se volviera frenético, sin saber qué hacer, si estar ansiosa o emocionada.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucedió? —pregunté—. ¿Darius dijo que arreglaría mi auto?

—Oh, Darius no vino hoy a la escuela.

—¿Quéééé?

Sentí como si hubiera sido golpeada en el estómago, especialmente porque lo dijo con una gran sonrisa, todavía luciendo maliciosa. Me molestó. Quiero decir, necesitaba ayuda. Mi mamá iba a enloquecer y nunca me dejaría usar su auto de nuevo, jamás. Y nunca podría comprar mi guitarra. Jamás. Iba a deberle dinero a mamá hasta la universidad. Tal vez hasta después de eso. Esto me hacía sudar y doler y la sonrisa de Johanna me quería hacer golpearla.

—¿Entonces por qué estás sonriendo? —espeté.

La sonrisa de Johanna creció.

—Porque, Darius no estaba pero había otro chico. —Su sonrisa se volvió más grande y más pícara—. Él dijo que lo haría. Sólo necesitas pagar por los materiales y —se rió—, tienes que besarlo.

Pestañeé.

—¿Qué?

Se rió de nuevo. Luego alzó sus manos como si tampoco pudiera creerlo.

—Eso fue lo que dijo.

Mi estómago de repente estaba girando extrañamente.

—¿Quién dijo eso? —Mi voz cayó mientras preguntaba, porque estaba bastante segura de quién había sido.

Lo ojos de Johanna bailaron, como si esto fuera muy cómico y no pudiera esperar a ver mi rostro cuando escuchara la respuesta.

—¿Conoces ese chico de hockey? ¿Peeta el Master? Él. —Sonrió embobada—. Yo lo haría. Tiene labios hermosos. ¿No crees que tiene labios hermosos?

Tragué.

Sí, pensaba que tenía labios hermoso. He fantaseado con esos labios de muñeco suyos noche tras noche. Sin parar. Por meses. Porque fueron asombrosos, gentiles, dulces y mmmm...

Así que, no. De ninguna manera. No podía besarlo de nuevo. No podía.

Me tomó demasiado superar ese beso, dejar de desearlo. (Está bien, no he dejado.) Pero me tomó hasta anoche decidirme de verdad concentrarme en volver con chicos agradables, chicos con los cuales podía salir de verdad y sostenerme de la mano por los pasillos de la escuela. Chicos como Gale. Gale, quien justo este mañana decidí que era con quien saldría. Porque Gale y yo juntos tiene sentido. Tenemos las mismas clases de honor y estamos en los mismos comités de la escuela. Somos adecuados.

Y Peeta estaba mal.

Mal, mal, mal.

Mal del todo.

Así que no, no podía besarlo de nuevo.

Simplemente no podía.

Johanna se rió, como si fuera muy divertido ver mi rostro enrojecerse como una remolacha. ¡Grrr!

Se puso brillo de labios y resumió su reunión con El Peeta.

—Dijo que lo haría gratis. Sólo tienes que pagar por las luces traseras y esas cosas. Dijo que valdría alrededor de cuarenta dólares.

¿Cuarenta dólares? Alcé mis cejas. ¡Tenía cuarenta dólares!

Prácticamente salté, está bien, realmente salté de arriba a abajo.

—¿En verdad? ¿Eso es todo? ¿En serio?

Rió.

—Eso y el beso.

Moví mi brazo como para hacer a un lado su comentario, como si fuera tonto.

—Sólo estaba molestando. No va a hacer hacerme eso.

Porque de repente supe que no lo haría. O, de todas maneras, estaba bastante segura de que no lo haría. Sólo le gustaba molestar a Cato y parecía que El Peeta encontraba divertido hacerlo con la pequeña boba Kat Everdeen que tenía un enamoramiento de fan por él. Era como si pudiera molestarme a mí y a Cato con un solo beso. Lo asombraba. Demasiado.

Pero no era como si Cato y yo estuviéramos realmente en el radar de Peeta. Quiero decir, no es como si estuviera pendiente de la relación de Cato y yo. No lo estaba. Probablemente no tenía idea de que habíamos roto. Estaba bastante segura de que el beso perdería toda su diversión si no era para enojar a Cato.

—Oh no lo sé, Kat —dijo Johanna—. Peeta parecía bastante serio al respecto. Quiero decir, el chico va a tener que perderse clases para trabajar en tu auto.

Por un momento, eso me tocó, profundamente. Pero luego mi cerebro gritó: ¡despierta, Kat! Es de Peeta de quien estamos hablando. Rudo y salvaje Peeta. El Peeta. El Peeta Master. Él no hacía favores, hacía bromas. Y cosas malvadas. (Excepto cuando estaba haciendo cosas buenas como alejar al salvaje y malvado Marvel de Cato cuando se lo pedí o ayudárme a llevar mis libros. Pero eso no sucedía muy a menudo.)

Hice una mueca, pero más para un show que algo más, porque en verdad, todavía me había tocado.

—¿El Peeta siquiera va a clases?

Johanna sonrió como si no hubiera pensando en eso.

—No lo sé. Probablemente no. Supongo que tienes un punto. —Abrió su móvil—. Así que se supone que debo enviarle un mensaje y dejarle saber si tenemos un trato. ¿Lo tenemos?

Mordí mi labio, luego asentí.

—Claro. —Tuve que aclarar mi garganta porque estaba toda seca—. Seguro. Tenemos un trato.


	9. Chapter 9

**AMO! SUS REVIEWS, muchas gracias, espero que los sigan dejando. **

Así que mi cabeza no estaba en las clases mientras pasaba por ellas. Traté de escuchar a mis profesores pero todo lo que en verdad escuchaba era una pregunta persistente en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. ¿En verdad voy a volver a besar a Peeta? El pensamiento me volvió toda babosa y pegajosa por dentro. Tuvo mi corazón a un ritmo frenético y salvaje e hizo que las palmas de mi mano sudaran tanto que no pude sostener mi lapicero de manera apropiada.

Pero no.

Obviamente no iba a besarlo.

Por supuesto que no.

Por supuesto.

Todavía me estaba convenciendo de eso. Pero parecía bastante definitivo que no iba a hacerlo. Peeta sólo estaba molestando. Siempre estaba bromeando. No tenía algo por mí, no estaba deseando volverme a besar. Yo era una broma para él. Cato y yo. Éramos especie diferentes para él. En serio. Para él éramos aliens, criaturas diferentes y sorprendentes, divertidas para molestar. Podía notar que pensaba eso por la manera en que siempre me estaba sonriendo. Pensaba que yo era extraña. ¿Y yo teniendo que besarlo de nuevo? Era una broma para enervar a Cato de nuevo. Eso era. Tenía que serlo. Quiero decir, él era Peeta, el Chico Malo/Héroe de la escuela. Deshacía personas en el rink de hockey y seducía chicas cuando cantaba en su caliente banda. Luego jugaba con los corazones de las chicas nunca dejándo que se acercaran a él. Si tenía una. Iba de chica mala en chica mala, nunca nada serio. Sólo pasando el rato.

Así que, definitivamente estaba segura de que no estaba deseando mi beso. No le importaba si lo obtenía o no. Sólo estaba jugando como siempre. Y enfrentemoslo, yo no era su tipo, en absoluto. Estaba tan lejos de serlo que era gracioso Tal vez por eso era que siempre sonreía cuando me veía venir, mi enamoramiento por él era una gran y enorme broma. Al igual que él queriendo que lo besara también era una broma. Parte de su humor perverso que seriamente no entendía. En absoluto.

¡Grrr!

Me llegó un mensaje de Johanna durante el quinto periodo. Envió: ¿Estás practicando tu fruncimiento de labios?

Luego escribió de nuevo después de eso: ¡He escuchado que Peeta es un besador genial!

Me hundí en mi silla. Lo había escuchado bien pero no de mi parte. No le dije que antes había besado Peeta. No le dije nada. De hecho, hasta este fin de semana no creía que hubiera tenido una conversación real con Johanna desde la primaria. Así que estaba reacia a compartir con ella algo tan grande como eso, porque, para mí, besarlo fue enorme. Gigantesco.

Respondí el mensaje: No va a hacer que lo bese. Sólo estaba bromeando.

Ahora estaba casi segura de eso. Entre más avanzaba el día, más segura me volvía. Sin embargo, estaba sudando, temblando y mi corazón latía como un martillo neumático cuando me permitía pensar en los suaves y sexis labios de Peeta o sus cálidas y suaves manos o en un armario.

Johanna respondió: Ya veremos, prima.

El plan era que recogiera mi auto del taller mecánico de la escuela después de que sonara la última campana, con todas las clases terminadas y el edificio vacío. Ese era el plan. Johanna y Peeta lo habían hecho en la mañana antes de que la escuela comenzara. Peeta le había dicho a Johanna que le mandara un mensaje cuando yo estuviera de acuerdo con el trato. Lo cual hice. Estuve de acuerdo. Pero en verdad no planeaba besarlo. En serio, entre más lo pensaba, más me convencía de que a Peeta no le podía importar menos el besarme. Probablemente ni siquiera quería besarme. En lo más mínimo. Sólo quería verme sonrojar, chillar y todo eso. Me dejaría salir cuando escuchara que Cato y yo habíamos terminado. Mi beso ya no tendría valor de entretenimiento para él. Tan patético como era , mi beso ya no sería ninguna consecuencia para él. En absoluto. Lo cual no era exactamente un pensamiento animado, pero puso mi mente en paz. Después de todo, todavía estaba en la misión de superar a Peeta, besarlo de nuevo en serio no iba a ayudar con eso. Me pondría muy, muy, muy lejos de alcanzarlo. Muy lejos. Me tendría deseándolo hasta la graduación. Incluso más. Pasaría el resto de mi vida deseando su beso.

Así que, de ninguna manera. No iba a pasar por eso. Hice que Johanna me jurara que no me dejaría a solas con él.

Cuando las clases finalmente terminaron, troté hacia el edificio del taller en la parte trasera de nuestra escuela, arrastrando a Johanna. Para mí, el accidente del auto fue como que su culpa, nunca habría tomado el auto sino fuera por ella y definitivamente no me habría detenido en 7-eleven. Así que, era como si fuera su culpa. Luego me enteré de que el beso también lo había sido. Mientras caminamos, Johanna me dijo más sobre lo que sucedió esta mañana cuando fue a buscar a Darius en auto mecánica y se dio cuenta de que no había ido a la escuela. Dijo que Peeta comenzó a mirar a mi auto y supo que era mío y quería saber por qué ella estaba conduciéndolo. Ella se rió.

—Le expliqué que eras demasiado tímida para estar alrededor de un montón de mecánicos engreídos. –

Me paré en seco. ¡Eso no era lo que sucedió! No era demasiado tímida. Había dicho que quería preguntarle a Darius en privado. Y sí, está bien, lo admito, Darius es engreído y yo había estado increíblemente aliviada de no tener que estar alrededor cuando Johanna le pidiera un favor. Pero whoa, en verdad no había dicho en voz alta que él era un engreído. Nunca antes había usado la palabra engreído en mi vida.

Tragué, tratando de retener mi rabia.

—¿Le dijiste a Peeta que creo que es un mecánico engreído? —No podía creer que hubiera dicho eso.-

Se rió tontamente.

—Bueno, ¿tú no? Pero no te preocupes, lo dije de forma juguetona.

Negué con mi cabeza, todavía tratando de contener mi rabia. Nunca antes le había mencionado Peeta a Johanna, jamás. Como dije, apenas le hablaba a ella. ¿Cómo pudo decidir que pensaba que era un engreído? Sin embargo, para el momento que llegamos al edificio, estaba menos enojada y más nerviosa. Pero Peeta sonrió cuando nos vio entrar, lo cual hizo que mi corazón se acelerara y mi cerebro se vaciara. Me mostró el auto de mi mamá y chillé con felicidad. Lucía como nuevo.

—¡Guau! No hay manera de que eso haya podido valer sólo cuarenta dólares. —Incluso yo sabía eso—. ¿Cuánto te debo?

Me miró por un momento, luego de regreso al auto.

—Obtuve las partes para reemplazar por un precio barato —dijo—. Conozco a este chico que me debía un favor. Son veinte dólares.

Pestañeé.

—¡Whoa! ¿En serio? ¿Sólo veinte dólares?

Sonrió.

—Y el asunto del que hablé con Johanna.

El beso.

Alzó sus cejas con consentimiento.

—El beso.

—Sobre eso. —Aclaré mi garganta—. Me estaba preguntando si en verdad teníamos que hacerlo. Quiero decir, ella dijo que yo pensaba que eras un mecánico engreído. No pienso eso. Quiero decir, puedo ver cómo eso te haría querer probar un punto o algo así. Pero no pienso eso.-

Una pequeña y juguetona sonrisa se extendió en sus labios.

—Me alegra. —Se rió con una risa corta y seca, la sonrisa todavía creciendo—. Pero no lo requería para probar un punto.

—Oh.

Mordí mi labio. De repente, mariposas estaban bailando en mi estómago, desatando un caos.

—Um —dije vacilante, no tan segura de si quería mencionarlo pero sintiendo como si debiera, porque mi plan era no besarlo. Aclaré mi garganta de nuevo, no tan segura de que pudiera hablar porque sus ojos estaban en mí tan seductores e hipnóticos que apenas podía respirar. Finalmente, lo dejé salir.

—Cato y yo rompimos.

La sonrisa de Peeta aumentó.

—Lo sé.

Oh.

Estaba derritiéndome, seriamente lista para desmayarme.

Johanna puso sus ojos en blanco.

—¡Consíganse una habitación, chicos! Se ven como si fueran a saltar por encima del otro en cualquier segundo.

Eso me hizo sacar mi cabeza de mi embobamiento hormonal y recordar mi plan de superar a Peeta. La cosa número uno que hacer era no besarlo. Tragué, sonrojándome y le dirigí una mirada a ella que esperaba que dijera: ayúdame. Le había dicho una y otra vez que no quería besar Peeta. No le dije por qué, supongo que esa era la razón por la cual siguió y siguió todo el día enviándome mensajes sobre sus labios sexys y voluptuosos. Tentándome. Haciéndome fantasear constantemente, continuamente sobre armarios, manos, susurros y bocas. Ella no sabía mi plan para superarlo para que me pudiera gustar un chico normal y agradable. No El Maestro Peeta.

—Yo te besaré —dijo Johanna de repente.

Movió sus ojos hacia Peeta, medio juguetona, medio no. Y no estaba segura de si, de una forma bizarra, estaba tratando de ayudarme, o si sólo quería que su fantasía de Besar-Al-Griff se hiciera realidad. De cualquier manera, ella era así, una gran flirteadora. Algunos la llamaban zorra. Pero yo no (porque era mi prima.)

Peeta inclinó su cabeza y Johanna continuó con una sonrisa engreída y astuta.

—Quiero decir, eso enojaría a Darius completamente.

Lo dijo como si eso explicara todo, pero obviamente no lo explicaba. Porque Peeta le enarcó una ceja, pareciendo intentar descifrar a donde iba ella.

—¿Por qué querría hacer enojara a Darius? —preguntó, luego sus labios se movieron, como si estuviera intentando retener una sonrisa—. Darius es mi amigo.

Johanna se sonrojó.

—Oh. Lo sé, ¿pero —Hizo un gesto hacia mí—, por qué querrías besarla? Kat dijo que sólo querías besarla para enojar a Cato y dado que rompieron y ella no va a decirle a Cato esto...

Dejó de hablar ya que él ya no la estaba mirando. Ahora me estaba mirando y ya no parecía interesado en lo que ella decía. Era como si ella ya no estuviera en la habitación. Dio un paso hacia mí, haciéndome dar un paso hacia atrás, lo cual lo hizo dar otro paso hacia mí. Sonrió cuando yo di otro paso hacia atrás, su mirada hipnótica. Miró el espacio que puse entre nosotros, luego dio otro paso hacia mí hasta que me tuvo contra una esquina.

—No hice esto para probar un punto o enojar a alguien —dijo, su voz suave y

rasposa.

Acarició mi pelo tan suave y gentilmente que envío cosquilleos por mi cuerpo, haciéndome gemir, pero no lo hice, no en voz alta. Lo contuve, deseando más de su delicadeza, doliendo por esta, pero sabiendo que debía apartarlo.

En mi oído susurró—: Sólo quería tres minutos más en el Paraíso.

Sus palabras, la forma en que las dijo, tan suaves y seductoras, y su aliento caliente cosquilleando mi cuello fueron demasiado para mi corazón. En serio no podía tomar tanta emoción. Estaba lista para caer. Morir completamente. O desmayarme. O algo así. Algo ultra dramático y vergonzoso. Los ojos de Peeta se quedaron en mí, en mis labios, luego volvió a mirar a Johanna. Nos estaba observando desde el otro lado como si fueramos los protagonistas de su telenovela favorita, actuando divinamente en su escena favorita.

—¿Puedes darnos un minuto? —dijo Peeta—. ¿A solas?

Los ojos de Johanna se desviaron a los míos. Le había dado instrucciones estrictas de que no nos dejara solos. Parecía estar sopesando mis instrucciones con la situación, negociandólas en su cabeza. Finalmente, dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Tú sabes, en verdad no puedo —dijo—. Kat es mi prima. Ella es como,

completamente inocente. No besa a chicos como tú.

Los labios de Peeta se movieron en una sonrisa.

—¿No besa a chicos como yo?

Se río un poco con eso, porque bueno, había besado a un chico como él, él. Y me había gustado. Mucho. Y él sabía, lo sabía tan bien. Peeta parecía pensar que era comiquisimo que Johanna, mi prima, no tuviera idea de que nos habíamos besado, no una vez, sino dos. Sus ojos bailaron con asombro pero no me echó al agua. En cambio, me dirigió una mirada juguetona, como diciendo: ¿No estás llena de secretos? Pero después dijo

—: Pensé que teníamos un trato.

Lo dijo muy bajo y cerca a mi oído y me tuvo lista para jadear: ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Seguro que lo hicimos! ¡Planta esos labios hermosos y suaves como almohada en mí, bebé!

Pero Johanna pareció haber escuchado a Peeta. Y ella fue la que le dijo que teníamos un trato, que lo besaría si arreglaba el auto. Y él mantuvo su parte del trato, arregló el auto así que Johanna suspiró.

—Mira, sé que todo el día trabajaste en el auto y planeaste algo sórdido. Así que, está bien, tienes exactamente tres minutos. Voy a estar esperando afuera de la

puerta, justo afuera. Voy a escuchar a mi prima si grita, en serio.

Lo miró como diciendo: Así que mejor no intentes nada. Pero luego me miró como: Por supuesto que va a intentar hacer algo pero él es lindo y estuviste de acuerdo en besarlo así que yo me divertiría si estuviera en tus zapatos. Eso parecía ser lo que estaba diciendo.

Johanna sonrió medio sombría y luego dijo en voz alta—: Así que es como el juego "Tres minutos en el Cielo".

Iba a seguir hablando, darnos su charla pero él la interrumpió, enarcando su ceja. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa.

—¿Tres minutos en el Cielo?

Lo dijo como una pregunta, como si nunca hubiera escuchado el juego. Sólo que me miró mientras lo dijo, sus ojos brillando con travesura. Parecía disfrutar sólo decir el nombre, ya que así había sido como me había llamado en los últimos meses, sus "Tres minutos en el Cielo".

Johanna inclinó su cabeza, como si se diera cuenta de que se estaba perdiendo de algo, pero luego continuó de todas formas.

—Sí, "Tres minutos en el Cielo". —Procedió a decirnos cómo jugar el juego, que teníamos exactamente tres minutos a solas y que luego iba a abrir la puerta—. Pero si escucho a mi prima gritar o chillar —dijo—, el juego se acabó justo en ese momento, ¿lo entiendes?

Peeta se rió un poco, sus ojos todavía en mí, mirando mi rostro volverse rojo aunque estaba segura de que ya estaba del color de un tomate.

—Lo entiendo —dijo.

Mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho. Estaba latiendo tan fuertemente que estaba segura de que él podía escucharlo. Johanna también, aunque dejó el taller diciendo

—: Voy a estar justo afuera de la puerta.

Luego se había ido y estábamos solos, sólo Peeta y yo.

Sus ojos perdieron su mirada de provocación mientras sus enormes pero gentiles manos se deslizaban por los costados de mis brazos temblorosos. Sus labios rozaron mi oído.

—¿Estás bien?

Tragué y asentí, aunque estar tan cerca de él, sentir su cálida respiración en mi cuello, me hacía temblar y estremecerme y prácticamente desmayarme.

—No tienes que hacer eso —dijo él—. Sólo estaba molestando.

—Lo sé —murmuré, porque lo sabía.

Todo este tiempo supe que sólo estaba molestando. Todo fue una gran broma. Sólo que él había arreglado mi auto y yo había hecho un trato, sería tonto retractarme, broma o no. Gran enamoramiento estúpido o no.

—Pero te lo ganaste —dije, tratando de sonar relajada, graciosa. Como si mi beso fuera un gran premio por el que los chicos se esforzaran por ganar.

Peeta pareció sorprendido, luego sonrió. Sin decir nada, ni siquiera una palabra, llevó sus labios como de muñeco hacia los míos, de inmediato seduciendo mi boca con sus calientes besos hambrientos, dándome otros tres minutos en el cielo.

Cuando Johanna abrió la puerta tres minutos después, declarando

—: ¡Se acabó el tiempo! —

Peeta hizo un bajo sonido de gruñido, alejándose de mí de manera reacia. Inclinó su frente contra la mía. Por un momento sólo estuvieron nuestros rostros sonrojados, nuestros corazones explotando, nuestros jadeos mientras tratábamos de respirar bien. Sólo nosotros.

Pero luego ella se rió, sacándome de mi trance inducido por las hormonas.

—Despierta, prima —dijo, alejándome de Peeta—. Me dijiste que no te dejara hacer

esto, quieres un chico agradable, ¿recuerdas? No Peeta.

Peeta inclinó su cabeza, pareciendo sorprendido, sin embargo un poco intrigado por esta información. Miró de mí hacia mi prima.

—¿Qué más dijo?

Johanna se rió.

—Oh, no te gustaría saber. Mira, aléjate de mi prima. —Ella literalmente me arrastró hacia la puerta—. Kat no es tu tipo.

No sé que dijo Peeta sobre eso, si dijo algo en absoluto. Johanna finalmente estaba haciendo lo que le pedí, mantiéndome alejada de él. Sólo que era muy tarde. Demasiado tarde para poner mi corazón en Gale o alguien agradable. Estaba puesto completamente en Peeta.

**Y gracias, gracias! Jajajaa sin duda es uno de mis capitulos favoritos jajja C; espero sus reviews ;3**


	10. Chapter 10

**De verdad que me encantan sus reviews, y entre más reviews más capitulos tendrán C;**

**Atte**

**-A-**

Cuando regresamos en el auto, Johanna no paraba de hablar acerca de «chispas». Dijo que las vio volando entre Peeta y yo. Me hizo gemir y hundirme en el asiento, porque ya sabía que había chispas, importantes chispas. Al menos de mi parte. Aunque probablemente no de parte de Peeta, puesto que solo estaba jugando, y tenía a un montón de muchachas con pinta de putillas peleándose por él. Pero eso no me ayudaba. Eso no hacía que mis chispas chispearan menos solo porque él no las sentía. Solo las hacía patéticas.

—No quiero que me guste Peeta —gemí por centésima vez—. Quiero que me guste… Gale.

—¿Gale? —Johanna sonrió con suficiencia—. Dios, Kat, él es prácticamente Cato. Prueba con un sabor nuevo.

Parpadeé, sin tener idea de lo que estaba hablando.

—¿Qué?

Suspiró, como si yo viviera en un termo y la afligiera profundamente, y entonces comenzó con esa gran analogía acerca de los chicos que eran como helados, y todo eso de que había diferentes sabores.

—Diversifícate —dijo—. Prueba algo más aparte de vainilla.

Me enfurruñé. Me sentía cómoda con la vainilla. Sin duda los sabores nuevos y emocionantes eran tentadores, atrayentes más allá de lo imaginable, pero estaba bastante segura de que no me darían nada, salvo un dolor de estómago. Y dolor de muelas. Y casi seguro angustia. Porque eso es lo que El Peeta era, una angustia esperando ocurrir. No tenía novias, ni siquiera tenía citas. Solo animaba el corazón de una chica con sus seductores ojos y sensuales labios, y su voz sexy y atractiva. Entonces le hacía al corazón de ella lo mismo que hacía en la pista de hockey: destrozarlo.

No quería a un chico así. Quería estar libre de chicos así. Me gustaban los chicos sensibles y comprensivos, como Cato. Chicos con los que te pudieras dar la mano, con quienes pudieras escribir canciones. Extrañaba tanto eso, escribir con Cato.

Suspiré, sintiéndome triste de nuevo. Johanna había dicho que Cato y Gale eran iguales, pero no lo eran. Gale podía cantar, sí, tenía una linda voz, pero no tenía ningún interés en escribir canciones, y en cierto modo me hacía sentir como un fenómeno cuando le contaba cuánto me gustaba escribirlas.

Suspiré de nuevo porque esas cosas no tenían nada que ver con que Johanna me estuviera mirando del modo en que lo estaba haciendo. Quería saber por qué no aceptaba las chispas.

—Peeta y yo no tenemos nada en común —refunfuñé—. Tengo mucho en común con la vainilla.

—¿Como qué? —Johanna medio lo dijo en tono desdeñoso, pero no en un sentido malo exactamente, sino más bien en el sentido abre-los-ojos—. Además de que Cato es una mujer y tú eres una mujer, ¿qué más tienen en común?

¡Ugh! Solo estaba bromeando con eso de que Cato era una chica, lo sabía, pero odiaba a la gente que se burlaba de Cato porque se emocionaba y era sensible y todo. Incluso ahora que me había roto el corazón, estaba tentada a defenderlo. Pero no lo hice. Me mordí los labios, resistiéndome al impulso. Cato ya no era mío. Tendría que pelar sus propias batallas. Yo necesitaba liberarlo.

En lugar de defenderlo, finalmente dije—: Cato y yo solíamos escribir canciones. Amaba eso. —Me escabullí en el asiento, sintiéndome como si estuviera por llorar—. Extraño eso.

Lo hacía, realmente. Extrañaba eso más que nada, tener esa conexión con un chico, un ferviente interés en algo que ambos amábamos y en lo que podríamos trabajar juntos, en lo que ser compañeros.

Johanna no dijo nada más. Creo que sintió pena por mí.

Solo una semana después de chocar el auto de mamá contra el contenedor del 7-Eleven, me perdí el último autobús después de la escuela. No sé cómo sucedió, exactamente. Había tenido que quedarme después de la escuela para recuperar un examen de francés porque me había perdido la clase debido a una cita con el dentista, pero cuando lo finalicé, todavía me quedaba un montón de tiempo antes de que supuestamente pasara el último autobús, por lo que fui a la biblioteca para trabajar en esta canción que estaba escribiendo llamada «No escribiremos más canciones juntos», y supongo que perdí la noción del tiempo.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo tarde que era, arrastré los pies hacia la salida de la biblioteca y estaba casi fuera de la puerta antes de darme cuenta que me había olvidado el cuaderno de canciones. Tuve que darme la vuelta y regresar a buscarlo… y entonces me perdí el autobús.

Lo loco fue que esa ni siquiera era la primera vez que me olvidaba el cuaderno. Bueno, está bien, este en particular jamás lo había olvidado. Pero, por supuesto, había llenado cientos de ellos desde que comencé a quedarme uno. Hacía un par de años me había olvidado uno en la cafetería de la escuela. O podría haber sido en el aula. O en el autobús. En realidad, no tenía idea de dónde lo había dejado. Pero resultó ser que lo perdí y lo busqué en mi casa durante días, semanas. Luego, ¡apareció en el correo! Alguien me lo envió. Aunque lo más espeluznante fue que no tenía mi nombre en él, en ningún lugar. Entonces, ¿cómo supo esa persona que era mío?

No tenía idea, pero saber que alguien lo había encontrado, y probablemente leído, era suficientemente escalofriante. Pero de alguna manera, sabían que era mío y dónde vivía, pero no me hicieron saber quiénes eran. Lo enviaron sin una nota ni un domicilio para devolverlo ni nada. Me dio escalofríos de solo pensarlo.

Pero después de eso, durante años, siempre tuve cuidado con mi cuaderno, y me aseguré de tenerlo todo el tiempo y de que no lo dejaba accidentalmente en cualquier lado ni lo olvidaba. Pero, ¡hola! Hoy casi lo olvido. Estuve tan cerca que me hizo estremecer.

Cuando me di cuenta que me había perdido el último autobús, me consolé pensando: Bueno, al menos tengo mi cuaderno.

En serio. Era capaz de consolarme con eso, incluso a pesar de que el día era frío y lloviznaba, y tenía seis millas de camino por delante.

Pero apenas llegué a los patios de la escuela antes de que el Mustang rojo de Peeta se detuviera junto a mí. Cuando lo vi, se me aceleró el corazón de forma violenta y casi me tropiezo con mis propios pies.

Él abrió la ventana.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve?

Se me aceleró el pulso al escuchar su oferta y ver su sonrisa adorable y juvenil. Él no lo sabía, pero le había dejado en secreto una gran galleta de nuevo, en su casillero durante el tercer período de esta mañana y le había escrito otro poema anónimo para acompañarla. Esta vez, el poema era acerca de su beso. Pero lo hice muy impreciso de nuevo, para que no tuviera ni una pista de que era mío.

—Eh… —Intenté ignorar la pequeña voz en la parte trasera de mi cabeza que me estaba gritando: ¡Quédate con vainilla, Kat! Necesitas vainilla. ¡Este sabor solo te dará caries!

Le sonreí.

—¡Claro! ¡Sería genial!

Mientras rodeaba el auto para subirme en el asiento del acompañante, intenté razonar con la voz. Después de todo, estaba frío y lloviznaba. Solo acepto el viaje para librarme de la humedad, me dije.

Parecía perfectamente razonable. ¿Cierto?

Cuando me abroché el cinturón, el clima empeoró. Comenzó a lloviznar más fuerte, lloviendo prácticamente. Como si fuera una señal, se suponía que tenía que estar en el auto de Peeta. Me hizo sonreír. Solo que, entonces, Peeta extendió el brazo para encender los limpiaparabrisas y justo entonces lo recordé: ¡osos de goma!

¡Oh no!

Había puesto un puñado de ellos debajo de los limpiaparabrisas de Peeta esta mañana. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía exactamente. Solo por diversión, supongo. Mamá me había dejado en la escuela después de la cita con el dentista y tuvo que escribirme una nota para que pudiera justificar la falta a la clase de francés, por lo que estacionó en el lugar más cercano del estacionamiento para escribir la nota, y fue justo al lado del Mustang de Peeta. Y entonces cuando salí del auto de mamá y estuve allí, junto a la posesión invaluable de Peeta, pareció como si tuviera que hacer algo.

Al principio tuve el impulso de escribirle a Peeta una nota rápida y anónima, o dibujarle una sonrisa o algo, algo para meterle debajo del limpiaparabrisas. Pero cuando metí la mano en la mochila, lo que saqué fue mi provisión de gomitas de osos.

Al ver los osos coloridos, tuve una idea. Después de todo, era un día húmedo y lluvioso y una nota sería triste y saturada. Pero los osos de goma, bueno, pensé que los osos de goma podrían ser… lindos.

Nunca se sabe.

Entonces, riéndome tontamente, porque soy una lunática, puse un puñado (o dos) de osos de goma debajo de los limpiaparabrisas, pensando que el resultado podría ser un poco agradable y hermoso. Tú sabes, agregar un poco de color a la vida de Peeta, como su beso le agregó a la mía.

Entonces, como puedes ver, era metafórico. Algo así.

Pero, ¡espera!

Estar sentada aquí con Peeta cuando encendiera los limpiaparabrisas, eso era algo que no había esperado.


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews Wow 24! Son muchisimos! De verdad que me hacen feliz, no duden en dejar más, para aquellos que preguntas ¿Por qué gomitas? Creo que en este capitulo lo descubriran, es bastante comico así que dejen de sufrir y leeanlo de una vez, besos y abrazos ciberneticos criaturas del señor Mellark C;**

Cuando los giró, solté un pequeño jadeo pero rápidamente lo convertí en una tos e intenté parecer inocente incluso mientras un arcoíris lluvioso corría por el parabrisas. Peeta inclinó la cabeza pareciendo confundido por los colores que los limpiaparabrisas estaban produciendo. Cada vez que cambiaban un nuevo arcoíris se dispersaba por el parabrisas.

Peeta sonrió, alzando las cejas.

—¿Qué demo…?

Me mordí los labios para impedir que rompiera a reír. La mirada en su rostro, tan desconcertado, me tenía lista para rodar por el piso riendo histéricamente, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo por mantener el rostro serio y también parecer desconcertada.

Porque, bueno, no quería que supiera que fui yo. Simplemente no quería. No quería que supiera que había estado pensando en él, y que había puesto golosinas en su auto. Solo porque era vergonzoso. Porque ya sabía, sabía que estaba muy y estúpidamente enamorada de él.

Durante un instante, casi me permití pensar que estaba a salvo y escaparme con mi truco de chica acosadora. Mi corazón comenzó a tranquilarse ligeramente.

Solo que…

Entonces noté que la bolsa de gomitas de osos estaba sobresaliendo del bolsillo de mi chaqueta. ¡Oh, no! La guardé bien adentro rápidamente, tratando de hacerlo inadvertidamente, esperado que Peeta no lo hubiera notado. Solo que fui totalmente atolondrada al hacerlo, porque ¡caramba!, hubo evidencia total de que yo era la bromista que produjo el arcoíris.

Hizo que mi corazón se alborotara. Miré rápidamente a Peeta a hurtadillas. En sus labios jugueteaba una sonrisa divertida, pero eso podría haber sido solo por el arcoíris en el parabrisas, por lo que no estaba segura de si había notado la bolsa en mi bolsillo o no. Era difícil saberlo con Peeta. Parecía ser el tipo chico despreocupado, fácil de tratar, y aún así parecía que no se le escapaba nada. Nada. Y no ayudaba el hecho de que siempre tuviera una sonrisa sardónica en el rostro, como si conociera un secreto divertido o una broma o algo, y realmente quisiera compartirla, solo que sabía que sería completamente inapropiado.

Siempre lucía así. Como si tuviera un chiste en la punta de la lengua. Entonces, era difícil leer sus expresiones.

De todos modos, no quería que hablara de los ositos de goma, de ninguna manera. Si decía una sola palabra acerca de ellos, mi tapadera sería descubierta. Me rubozaría toda y empezaría a tartamudear o a reírme histérica. O algo. Me entregaría completamente. Entonces, no podía darle la oportunidad de hablar.

Abrí el teléfono celular y comencé a hablar inmediatamente, actuando como si acabara de recibir una llamada.

—Estoy yendo —dije a la línea muerta, y luego agregué con una voz refunfuñona—. Me perdí el autobús.

Seguí hablando más y más, sintiéndome como una lunática, charlando acerca del recital de piano al que había ido la semana anterior; quería que Peeta supiera que yo también era música, al igual que él, pero sobre todo, estaba preocupada por no hablar de los ositos de goma.

Cuando finalicé la llamada, le sonreí a Peeta, relajada, como si no se me estuviera por salir el corazón del pecho.

—Gracias por el aventón. —Sorprendentemente, tenía la voz tranquila y dinámica, como si aceptara aventones de chicos malos todos los días y tan solo estuviera haciendo algo de costumbre—. ¿Puedes dejarme en la casa de mi amiga Annie? Vive al final de la manzana y hacia la derecha. Me está esperando.

No sé por qué agregué eso último. No era como si fuera una amenaza. Annie me está esperando y si no llego en cinco minutos, enviará a la policía a buscarme.

Quiero decir, no temía que Peeta me secuestrara ni nada por el estilo. Pero por otro lado, era un tipo muy fuerte y no lo conocía en absoluto. Era casi como si hubiese aceptado un aventón de un extraño, uno que ya había besado tres veces, y con quien había soñado constantemente. Aún así, no lo conocía. Lo único que sabía es que era un problema en el hielo y en la escuela. Cuando estábamos en la secundaria, él y Marvel solían ir a detención casi todos los días.

Aún así, estaba avergonzada por haber agregado me está esperando por lo que rápidamente continué—: Estamos, eh, haciendo juntas un proyecto, para la obra de la escuela. Una recaudación de fondos.

Íbamos a hacer todo eso, pero no hoy. Hoy solo iba a presentarme en su casa, inesperadamente, y a enloquecerla si me veía bajar del auto de Peeta. Sin embargo, lo más probable era que Madge lo viera. Ella vivía justo al otro lado de la calle, y tenía un radar asombroso para detectar a Peeta y a su auto. Enloquecería completamente si me veía salir de él.

En el poco tiempo que tomó llegar a la casa de Annie, el cielo se había despejado y el sol incluso se asomó un poco en medio de las nubes.

—Se supone que será una linda noche —dijo Peeta, como si también hubiera notado el sol.

Se me quebró la voz.

—Sí, eso escuché.

Ahora estábamos en el bordillo de Annie. No estaba segura de si quería salir de un salto de su auto o quedarme y tener una verdadera conversación con él. La idea de conversar con Peeta era tanto aterradora como emocionante al mismo tiempo. Me hizo sudar.

Peeta pareció notarlo, no que estuviera sudando (espero), sino que no salí de un salto cuando detuvo el auto. Sonrió un poco. Luego trabó los ojos en los míos, quitándome el aliento.

—Algunos de nosotros iremos al río esta noche, para salir un rato. ¿Quieres venir?

—Oh… yo, eh. —Pude sentir cómo se me ruborizaba el rostro, y también las orejas. El momento era muy irreal. Lo había deseado tanto, que me invitara a salir, que prácticamente estaba viendo estrellas.

Sin embargo…

—No puedo. —Suspiré—. No soy del tipo que sale a dar una vuelta al río.

—No. Lo sé —dijo Peeta—. Pero… —Negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, está bien. Si no quieres hacerlo.

—¡No! Sí quiero. —Lo dije de nuevo—: Quiero hacerlo. Pero no puedo, porque no soy así, del tipo que va a una fiesta al río. —Estaba por dejarlo así, pero entonces continué con el parloteo—: Pero si lo fuera, definitivamente iría contigo.

Peeta levantó una ceja, pareciendo divertido.

—Entonces ven.

Negué con la cabeza, lamentándolo, pero completamente resuelta. Había escuchado historias acerca de las fiestas junto al río. Eran para beber y enrollarse. Dos de las muchas, muchas (muchas) cosas que no hacía.

—No puedo —le dije.

Sonrió un poco.

—Está bien. Es solo que… —Su sonrisa creció—. Ese beso… —Arqueó las cejas—. Me gustó.

Gemí.

—A mi también.

Salí del auto rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la casa de Annie antes de que el

corazón estallara de deseo. Y antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

Comencé a hacer esta cosa. Todos los días. Era como una compulsión. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que dejar algo en el casillero de Peeta. Generalmente, era una galleta o una magdalena. A veces un poema. A veces las tres. Pero siempre algo. Y siempre anónimo.

No sé por qué tenía que hacerlo. Supongo que era simplemente porque sentía algo retorcido y estúpido por Peeta, y no podía hacer nada más al respecto. Quiero decir, no podía tener una cita con él, por supuesto. Pero tenía todos esos sentimientos por él y necesitaban ser liberados... Eentonces galletas.

Solo que un día Peeta se acercó a mi casillero después de haberle dejado una enchilada en una bolsa de plástico para él. La hice en la clase de cocina, y a pesar de que, sí, era súperloco, también le había pegado un tenedor de plástico en el casillero, para que pudiera, tú sabes, comerlo.

Incluso me había escondido detrás de la esquina y lo observé devorarlo. Había sido muy gratificante ver su sonrisa adorable y sorprendida cuando llegó al casillero y encontró la enchilada y el tenedor. Me produjo estas enormes y dramáticas cosquillas en el estómago. Una gran ráfaga.

Ahora sentía esa misma sensación cuando cerré el casillero y estaba Peeta, a mi lado. No habíamos hablado desde ese día en su auto, hacía casi una semana y media. Al verlo ahora, me quedé sin aliento.

—¿Me estás dejando regalos? —dijo.

—Eh… —Muy nerviosa, temblorosa, y ruborizándome, comencé a juguetear con la combinación de mi casillero, a pesar de que recién había sacado todo lo que necesitaba—. ¿Regalos?

Seguí tratando de abrir la cerradura, girándola hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro, como si me estuviera dando problemas, como si no la hubiese abierto a cada hora desde el comienzo del primer año. Solo que lo extraño era que me estaba dando problemas. No podía recordar la combinación que me salvaría la vida. En realidad, no podía recordar mi propio nombre. Lo único que tenía en la mente eran los ojos con largas pestañas de Peeta. El modo en que me estaba mirando me desordenó el cerebro.

—Sí, regalos, comida y poemas y osos de goma. —Me hizo a un lado y giró la cerradura durante un momento, moviéndola con propósito, entonces, guau, abrió mi casillero.

Se me aceleró el corazón, incluso con mucha más violencia de lo que lo había hecho, no solo porque mágicamente de algún modo sabía la combinación de mi casillero (aunque, ¡guau!), sino que sus grandes y cálidas manos «Peeta» me habían tocado amablemente la cintura cuando me movió a un lado. Su simple toque me debilitó las rodillas y las hormonas se me salieron de control.

—¡Espera! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —exclamé, intentando mantenerme concentrada en mi casillero en lugar de sus grandes y seductoras manos. Quiero decir, conocía la combinación de mi casillero. Eso era bastante espeluznante… aunque asombroso.

Peeta sonrió pero no contestó. En lugar de eso, levantó las cejas.

—¿Me estás dejando regalos?

—No —le mentí, pobremente, sin mirarlo. Metí la cabeza en el casillero, como si necesitara encontrar algo importante allí dentro, algo como el Santo Grial.

Seguí mintiendo, tan pobremente como antes.

—Ni siquiera sé de qué estás hablando… ¿Poemas?

Peeta rió suavemente y sacó uno de mis poemas «anónimos» del bolsillo. Estaba escrito en una hoja con forma de una guitarra de plata, exactamente igual al bloc de notas con forma de una guitarra que estaba sosteniendo en las manos.

¡Grrr!

Peeta miró abiertamente al bloc que se desmoronaba de mi agarre sudado. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, porque bueno, no necesitaba hacerlo. Justo allí estaba la prueba, en mis manos húmedas… Yo era una chica rara, extraña, acosadora con un raro y extraño enamoramiento de él. Y era una mentirosa.

¡Grrr-rrr!

Guardé el bloc de notas dentro del casillero y lo cerré lentamente. Luego me volví hacia Peeta.

—Tal vez te escribí uno o dos poemas —mascullé.

—Eres extraña.

Sin embargo, Peeta sonrió cuando lo dijo, como si tal vez no fuese algo malo. Luego se inclinó hacia mí, quitándome el cabello hacia atrás y me susurró bajo en el oído—: Me gusta lo extraño.

Se me salió el corazón de la caja torácica. Prácticamente me derretí en un charco allí mismo, a sus pies.

Peeta se alejó con una sonrisa perezosa y me entregó un papelito.

—Aquí tienes la combinación de mi casillero. —Su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Deja los regalos dentro del casillero. Solo porque Hailey se pone celosa. No es mi novia ni nada, pero es medio… territorial. No quiero que te lastime ni nada.

—Oh —le dije, un poco confundida—. Yo tampoco.

Se rió con eso, y luego se fue hacia la multitud del tráfico estudiantil y yo me quedé temblando y mareada y aún preguntándome: ¿cómo sabía la combinación de mi casillero?

¿Cómo sabía Peeta la combinación de mi casillero? ¿Cómo?

La pregunta me tenía inquieta, pero emocionada al mismo tiempo. Me lo pregunté durante toda la clase de historia mundial. ¿Cómo la había conseguido?

Me tenía pensando en eso en lugar de estar tomando notas para el examen del día siguiente, como se suponía que debía estar haciendo. Pero la cuestión era que parecía un poco romántico, un poco. Como si tal vez me hubiese estado acosando mientras yo lo acosaba a él. Tú sabes, estudiando mi casillero mientras yo le dejaba regalos en el suyo.

La idea me hizo sonreír y sentí hormigueos por todo el cuerpo, a pesar de que me daba cuenta de que esto era imposible. Quiero decir, Peeta y yo, nunca podríamos ser. Ni pareja. Ni nada.

Pero aún así, me emocionaba pensar que a Peeta le había importado lo suficiente para que de algún modo obtuviera la combinación de mi casillero… Quiero decir, puesto que no lo había destrozado, ni robado nada de él.

La idea me hizo fantasear y emocionarme y dibujar corazones en las notas.

Pero entonces, mientras aún estaba en la clase de historia, todavía en una nube, soñando con el gran y fuerte Peeta acosándome dulcemente, recibí un mensaje de texto del mismo Peeta.

Ver que el mensaje era de él me hizo jadear y prácticamente desmayarme. Está bien, lo admito, no se necesita mucho para ponerme frenética, especialmente no cuando se refería a algo con Peeta. Lo que fuera con él. Pero aún así, esto era algo importante. La primera vez que me contactaba sin estar frente a él. Quiero decir, él estaba en otro lugar, pero obviamente estaba pensando en mí. Qué dulce.

Cerré los ojos, tratando de recuperar el control de mi corazón y las oleadas de mariposas que me invadían el estómago.

Finalmente, sentí que podía respirar sin perder la conciencia, por lo que le eché un vistazo al mensaje de Peeta. Esto es lo que decía: Estaba escrita en tu carpeta.

Parpadeé. ¿Qué?

Obviamente no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. Ninguna. Durante un par de minutos me quedé rascándome la cabeza, intentando descubrirlo, pero finalmente me di por vencida, y le respondí por mensaje de texto: ¿?

Solo segundos después me llegó la respuesta de Peeta: La combinación de tu casillero. Está escrita en tu carpeta.

¿Qué?

Miré la carpeta de historia mundial.

Sí. La combinación estaba justo en el frente, en letra grande y grabado en madera. ¡Duh! Me palmeé el rostro, y murmuré para mis adentros.

—¡Dios! Soy una idiota.

Me había olvidado completamente de que ayer Madge me había garabateado la combinación allí cuando le presté la carpeta con todas las notas de historia. Anotó la combinación rápidamente porque le pedí que dejara la carpeta en mi casillero cuando terminara de usarla.

Dándome cuenta de eso ahora, casi me reí en voz alta, a pesar de que estaba trágicamente triste, lo cual era patético en realidad. ¡Fui tan tonta! Esperando que Peeta me estuviera acosando. ¡Já! Por supuesto que no lo estaba. Debería haberlo sabido. Él no era patético y extraño como yo. Tenía una vida.

Garabateé los números, murmullándome y sintiendo un triste dolor en el corazón, algo así como una desilusión que sabía que no debía sentir. Quiero decir, sabía que Peeta y yo no podríamos estar juntos. Lo sabía. Entonces, debería haber estado aliviada de que no estaría dando vueltas a mí alrededor intentando tentarme. Debería haberme alegrado.

Le escribí a Peeta: Oh.

Después de enviárselo, supuse que probablemente debería haber escrito algo más. A mitad de la clase, agregué: Gracias.

Luego pasé el resto de la clase preguntándome: ¿Cómo consiguió Peeta mi número de teléfono?


	12. Chapter 12

**What's up?! Jajaja hola criaturitas, nuevamente gracias por sus reviews, gracias por su apoyo chicos! Asi que nos leemos abajo**

**Atte**

**-A-**

Entonces, después de eso, de ser atrapada acosando el casillero, probablemente pensarías que dejé de hacerlo, pero no. Yo no. Quizás era más que un simple enamoramiento enorme del Peeta. Quizás era algo más profundo, emocionalmente. Quiero decir, porque tenía que darle regalos. Tenía que hacerlo. Era una compulsión. Y era extraño.

Pero sin importar cuál fuera la razón, la que fuera, era simplemente algo que tenía que hacer. Me hacía sentir mejor. De algún modo. Quiero decir, Cato tenía a Clove. Pero bueno, yo también tenía algo. Un enamoramiento estúpido y patético por Peeta. Entonces, de alguna manera, estábamos a mano.

Aunque por supuesto, no realmente; ni siquiera cerca.

Está bien, era triste.

Pero me ayudaba a superar las cosas. En lugar de pensar en Cato recibiendo mis regalos de la clase de cocina, ahora pensaría en Peeta obteniéndolos. Y gustándoles. Y queriéndolos. Me hacía sentir… feliz. Supuse que era algo bueno, sin importar cuán retorcido fuera, porque de otro modo solo me sentiría triste y celosa y deprimida por perder a Cato y no tener novio ni un candidato a uno puesto que ahora de algún modo evitaba a Gale, lo cual era triste porque en cierta forma lo había conducido a pensar eso durante un tiempo, a lo grande.

Ahora, Gale todavía parecía tener esperanzas de que estuviéramos juntos. Se había encontrado conmigo «accidentalmente» entre las clases y había permanecido cerca de mi casillero. Pero no. No íbamos a estar juntos. El beso de Peeta había eliminado ese plan. Porque el beso de Peeta puso mi mundo patas arriba. Entonces ahora solo necesitaba volver a la normalidad. Y decidí que debía esperarlo sola. No involucrar a otro pobre ser en mi mundo lleno de desesperanza, deseando y anhelando. No era justo para Gale. Sin importar cuánto temor le tuviera a estar sola, sin novio, odiaba insinuarle que podría haber más.

Al ver la sonrisa esperanzada de Gale todo el tiempo que vio cómo me rompían el corazón, y el verlo ahora, parado junto a mi casillero, me hizo dar la vuelta y caminar en la otra dirección. De todos modos, no necesitaba realmente el libro de cálculo, no lo suficiente para enfrentar la sonrisa sin esperanza de Gale y sus ojos melancólicos.

Solo que, mientras me volvía, me choqué con Peeta, y di contra su pecho sólido como una roca.

Él sonrió mientras yo retrocedía, mascullando disculpas y ruborizándome.

Los labios de Peeta se movieron en otra sonrisa mientras su sonrisa iba de Gale a mi casillero y a mí de nuevo. Levantó las cejas.

—¿Estás evitando tu casillero, cielo?

—Eh —contesté evasiva, sin estar muy segura de si sabía acerca de la situación con Gale o no, pero guau, no se le escapaba nada. Obviamente se había imaginado por qué me había girado tan bruscamente.

No quería ser atrapada en otra mentira, pero tampoco quería admitir que su beso había dejado claro que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de sentir chispas con Gale, ni con ningún otro chico. Quiero decir, para él el beso no fue nada, solo algo con lo que bromear.

Mientras trataba de pensar en una razón inteligente por la que me volví tan rápidamente cuando vi a Gale (además de que quería ir al baño o algo así), Peeta me quitó del tráfico abarrotado de estudiantes que intentaban pasar a nuestro alrededor. Me apoyó contra la pared más cercana de casilleros y se me acercó. No estaba segura de si fue para alejarse del camino de la gente o para aumentarme la temperatura. Probablemente era un poco de ambas. Y funcionó. En ambos aspectos.

Peeta me habló cerca del oído, lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera sentir su cálido aliento en el cuello.

—Parece que las galletas y los poemas, son para decirme de algún modo que te gusto, ¿cierto? —No esperó mi respuesta. Probablemente porque todavía ni siquiera había respondido a su última pregunta. En lugar de eso, se inclinó más cerca—. Pero quiero que me lo demuestres, cielo.

Me alejé de él medio horrorizada y preparada para salir corriendo, pero él me tomó la mano, no con fuerza, sino amablemente, y me acercó a él. Soltó una risa suave.

—No quise decirlo en el modo en que podría haber sonado. —Arqueó los labios—. Solo quise decir, no te alejes de mí. —Se humedeció los seductores labios, luego los acercó a mi oído—. Tal vez deberíamos salir juntos.

Levantó las cejas mientras lo miraba hacia arriba, con el corazón a toda velocidad. ¿Me estaba pidiendo una cita? ¿Una cita de verdad?

Traté de calmar los latidos de mi corazón y permanecer bajo control mientras sus ojos estudiaban mi rostro, pero fue difícil. Sus ojos cálidos y seductores estaban sobre mí con tal intensidad que me hicieron querer saltar de arriba para abajo o hacer acrobacias. No podía quedarme quieta. Ni respirar.

—Hay una fiesta en la casa de Marvel esta noche —dijo Peeta—. ¿Quieres venir?

Solté el aliento, finalmente capaz de respirar, y negué con la cabeza, su pregunta me devolvió completamente a la realidad. Éramos de dos mundos totalmente diferentes. Él era un chico de fiesta duro y fuerte, y yo era una chica que permanecía alejada de ese tipo de chicos.

Por mucho que anhelara tenerlo, sabía que no podía.

—No, lo siento —le dije—. Te lo he dicho, no voy a ese tipo de fiestas.

Luego me alejé de sus oscuros ojos desconcertados.

Sabía que estaba confundiendo a todos. Confundiendo a Peeta, que me gustaba y tratando de que no lo hiciera y confundiendo al pobre Gale tratando de hacer que me gustara cuando no. Estaba confundiendo a todos especialmente a mí.

Una semana después de huir de Peeta le escribí un poema que trataba de explicar mis sentimientos. Solo que me pareció demasiado arriesgado. Por lo tanto, le cambié palabras y lo convertí en algo indescifrable, pero hermosamente, pensé que era hermoso, pero claro yo era extraña.

De todos modos, lo metí en el casillero de Peeta con un pequeño, pero perfecto, pastel de lava de chocolate.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, estaba sentada en mi estudio con Annie que estaba pasando la noche, ya que era viernes y acababa de romper con su novio, Hunter, estaba triste y quería compañía. Solo estábamos las dos, lloronas y comiendo mucha pizza y helado, así que era una escena deprimente, dos chicas adolescentes un viernes por la noche tratando de ver repeticiones de Buffy la caza vampiros pero recordando que la última vez que vimos a Buffy había sido acurrucándonos con nuestros novios Ben y Jerry.

Triste, triste, triste.

—¿Sabes quién creo que es lindo? —gimió Annie, comiéndose otro puñado de palomitas de maíz.

—¿Xander? —dije intentando mantener el sarcasmo fuera de mi voz, pero era difícil. Ella estaba enamorada del personaje de televisión desde la secundaria.

—Duh. —Rodó los ojos y me lanzó palomitas—. ¿Pero no te parece que Finnick Odair, de pre-cálculo se parece a Xander?

Me encogí de hombros, cambiando totalmente de tema, simplemente porque estaba deprimida, y ni siquiera estaba muy segura de quién era Finnick Odair de pre-calculo.

—Creo que tengo que volver con Cato. —Entonces, porque soy una buena amiga, añadí—: Sí, creo que Finnick se parece a Xander más que Hunter.

Dije esto porque: uno, Hunter era su ex-novio que la tenía deprimida y dos, Hunter no se parece en nada a Xander, así que era bastante seguro asumir que Finnick Odair era más como Xander que Hunter, que es robusto y tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos azules. Raggedy Andy se parece más a Xander que Hunter.

Luego, porque Annie es una buena amiga, me dijo:

—¿Por qué crees que deberías volver con Cato?

Por lo tanto, le expliqué todo el asunto, acerca de Peeta y Gale, y cómo Ios había confundido.

—¿En serio? ¿Peeta te invitó a salir? —Parecía sorprendida—. ¿En una cita?

—No —gemí—. Por supuesto que no en una cita, Peeta no sale con chicas. Me invitó a estar con él en la fiesta de Marvel. Me invitó a pasar el rato.

Annie rió.

—Esa es la cita Peeta. —Se echó a reír con más fuerza, como si fuera gracioso—Peeta te pidió una cita.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno aquí les dejo el 13 cap. en este verán a una Katniss celosa :3 jajaja bueno nos vemos criaturitas del sexy Peeta Mellark.**

Obviamente, ella estaba tratando de imaginarnos juntos. Eso la hizo reír aún más fuerte. Peeta y yo éramos tan diferentes. Ella tenía razón, era divertido. Pero depresivo. Porque yo lo quería. Lo quería mucho.

Me escabullí hacia abajo en la silla, lista para tener un buen llanto, y en ese momento recibí un texto. De parte de Johanna, mi prima. Escribió: Tu amiga Madge está borracha hasta el trasero.

Entonces me envió una foto de Madge besándose con un chico en una fiesta. Al ver esto me puse enferma. Madge no sabía beber, no solía hacerlo.

Me dio la dirección de la casa y le dije a Annie que necesitábamos ir a buscar Madge. Pero una vez que llegamos a la fiesta, estaba Finnick Odair de pre-cálculo. ¿Y sabes qué? Se veía muy parecido a Xander. Sobre todo en comparación con Hunter.

Finnick le sonrió a Annie desde el otro lado de la habitación atestada, ruidosa, tan pronto como nos vio entrar por la puerta principal. Annie le devolvió la sonrisa y eso fue todo. Se acercó y eran todo: ¡Guau! ¡Hola! y ¡Yo esperaba que estuvieras aquí! y así, Annie pareció olvidar que Hunter había existido. O que yo lo hacía.

Por lo tanto, fui a buscar a Madge y la encontré en la cocina.

Con Peeta.

¡Peeta!

Estaba sentada en su regazo en la mesa de la cocina mientras jugaba al póquer con tres chicos del equipo de hockey.

Estaba sentada en el regazo de Peeta.

Jugando con su pelo.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que había entrado a la cocina, no Madge, que estaba de espaldas a mí, o Peeta, ni los chicos, ni nadie. Y me quedé allí, congelada en la puerta de la cocina, mi corazón herido.

Por último, Peeta levantó la vista de sus cartas y pasó la vista sobre mí, luego hizo una toma doble.

—¡Cielo! —dijo con una sonrisa, moviendo la cabeza lejos de las errantes manos de Madge.

(PTI (para tu información), empezó a llamarme "Cielo" últimamente. Abreviatura de Mis tres Minutos en Cielo, creía, lo que había amado totalmente, hasta ahora. Ahora totalmente lo odiaba y a él y a todo. ¿Era el tipo de la foto que Johanna me había enviado? ¿El tipo besándose con la pobre y borracha Madge? Necesitaba mirarla mejor pero en el momento estaba demasiada ocupada mirando a Peeta para hacer otra cosa que estar de pie sockeada y consternada y dolida.)

La sonrisa de Peeta creció mientras esquivaba las manos Madge.

—Pensé que no ibas a fiestas.

—No lo hago —dije con los dientes apretados—. Vine a buscarla a ella —añadí con los dientes aún juntos, porque obviamente era una mala influencia, y una mala persona—. Ella no bebe.

Peeta arqueó las cejas.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que lo hizo esta noche.

Sus amigos se rieron, como si ella hubiera estado haciendo cosas embarazosas borracha.

¡Grrr!

Me adelanté y trate de tirar de Madge lejos de Peeta.

—¡Vamos, Madge!

—¡No! —Acarició con el rostro el cuello de Peeta—. Hueles bien —murmuró.

Entonces puso los brazos a su alrededor apretado, tratando de acurrucarse contra él, como siempre decía que iba a hacer si alguna vez tuviera la oportunidad.

Gemí.

Peeta se rió de mi gemido.

—No creo que pueda caminar —dijo—. Voy a llevarla.

Realmente no quería eso, pero no quería nada de esto para mi amiga borracha, chicos del equipo de hockey mirando y riendo. Y, por desgracia, sabía que Madge debió haber hecho algo tremendamente embarazoso para que Johanna se molestara en escribir. Quiero decir, Johanna se emborrachaba cada fin de semana. Para ella era solo la vida.

Peeta llevó a Madge hacia el coche sobre el hombro, estilo bombero. Luego la puso en el asiento de atrás, inclinándose sobre ella, haciendo algo. No podía ver lo que pasaba. Me alarmé un poco. Quiero decir, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Y ¿era el chico de la foto que Johanna me había enviado? ¿El tipo aprovechándose de mi amiga borracha?

—¡Aléjate de ella! —gruñí.

Peeta se echó hacia atrás, y me mostró las manos en alto con una sonrisa divertida.

—Solo estaba poniéndole el cinturón.

Me sonrojé, me sentía increíblemente estúpida. Pero bueno, no tenía ni idea de si estaba borracho o sobrio o qué. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía a mi amiga borracha en su regazo y luego se inclinaba sobre ella en mi coche.

—Lo siento —murmuré, y luego añadí—: Mira, ¿te quedas lejos de mis amigas?

No me refería solo a Madge. Quiero decir Johanna también. Últimamente ha estado toda coqueta con él, y cuando pasamos hace un momento en la fiesta, le había dado un gran beso borracho a Peeta, arrastrando:

—¡Yo amo esos labios, los amo!

¡Ugh!

Peeta sonrió, divertido.

—Sí, puedo dejarlas solas. —Arqueó las cejas—. Pero, ¿pueden ellas dejarme a mí en paz?

Tenía un punto.

Suspiré, deseando que no se viera tan adorable cuando dijo eso, o hermoso con la luna brillando sobre él. Mi estúpido corazón estaba latiendo Lo quiero, Lo quiero.

Me alegré cuando tuve una distracción, que me hizo apartar los ojos de los suyos. Era un texto de Annie: Finnick me va a llevar a casa.

Eso era todo lo que decía.

Cerré los ojos apretados, feliz por ella, por supuesto, porque encontró su propio Xander y ya estaba en camino de olvidar al estúpido Hunter (¡idiota!), pero también un poco enojada porque, ¡Hola! ¡Nuestra amiga está borracha y besándose con chicos desconocidos!

Pero entonces Annie mandó: Tienes a Madge bien, ¿verdad? ¿O necesitas mi ayuda?

Dejé escapar un suspiro, ya no enojada.

Lo tengo cubierto, escribí. ¡Que se diviertan!

Cerré el teléfono y luego levanté la vista y me encontré con que Peeta me miraba. La forma en que su mirada se veía. Era como si hubiera estado mirándome mucho tiempo. Le hizo cosas raras a mi corazón que se puso todo palpitante y persistente. Mis piernas eran repentinamente de goma, parecía que me iba a caer.

Peeta sonrió, me apoyó contra el coche.

—Tengo tu poema. —Su voz era ronca—. Bueno, realmente no lo entiendo.

Suavemente, deslizó los dedos por mi pelo, sacando pedazo de palomita de maíz.

—Pero me gustó.

Se inclinó, cerca. Tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento cálido en mi cuello.

—Me gustas, Cielo.

¡Ohhh, mi corazón! Iba a saltar fuera de mi pecho.

Peeta acercó su cara a la mía. Mi aliento se paró. Aunque realmente deseaba que me besara ¡con todo mi corazón! Sabía que había todo tipo de razones por las que no debería dejarlo. Pero solo una pasó por mi cerebro. Como un flashback, la imagen de Madge. La que Johanna me había enviado. Madge totalmente borracha besándose con un tipo. Destelló en mi mente una y otra vez, y eso fue suficiente. Más que suficiente. Yo no quería que un tipo sórdido me besara, que se besara con una chica borracha con quien nunca habló antes.

Empujé a Peeta lejos de mí, mi corazón en un completo caos. Abrí el celular y empujé la imagen de Madge besándose con un chico, en la cara de Peeta.

—¿Eres tú?

Peeta tomó el teléfono y estudió la imagen un momento. Entonces sonrió.

—¿Se ve como yo?

Cogí el teléfono de nuevo y miré realmente a la foto, estudiándola. No. No lo era. Para nada.

En realidad no podía ver el rostro de chico, pero definitivamente no era Peeta. El tipo era flaco y no Peeta.

Oh. Mis mejillas quemaban, ¡soy una idiota!

—Bueno, eso es bueno. —Tartamudeaba un poco y luego dije muy rápido—: Bueno, me tengo que ir.

Me subí al coche sintiéndome una idiota y solo queriendo alejarme para poder ir a casa y meterme bajo una roca, pero Peeta miró todos los coches que había aparcados detrás de mí en el camino de entrada.

—Es una escapada estrecha —dijo a través de la ventana abierta—. ¿Quieres echarte para atrás?

Probablemente estaba recordando el parachoques que había tenido que arreglar no demasiado tiempo atrás. Probablemente recordando que había golpeado un basurero.

¡Grrr!

—Lo puedo hacer —dije.

No dijo nada, solo dio un paso atrás. Entonces me observó en silencio, estresada con el volante, moviéndome en un espacio pequeño, y luego teniendo que avanzar hacia adelante y empezar de nuevo. Tuve que seguir haciendo eso, un poquito adelante, un poquito atrás. En realidad no estaba haciendo ningún progreso. De hecho, estaba haciendo cero progresos.

Bueno, no soy la mejor piloto del mundo. Lo admito. No conduzco tanto como para tener mi propio coche y casi nunca uso el de mamá. Aún así, juro que nunca había tenido tantos problemas. Pero estaba nerviosa por tener una audiencia, sobre todo porque el público era Peeta. ¡Peeta! Apenas podía caminar en línea recta cuando estaba cerca. Pero, ¿manejar? Al parecer, era imposible.

Peeta me miraba con la barbilla apoyada en su mano, cubriendo su boca, lo más probable es que escondiendo una enorme sonrisa. Por último, se apoyó en la ventana abierta.

—Haz girar la rueda hasta el final.

Comencé a girar.

Reprimió una carcajada y me dio una inclinación de cabeza.

—El otro lado.

¡Guh! Con el rostro ardiente, no hice ningún comentario, simplemente empujé el volante duro en la otra dirección y arranque con todas mis fuerzas.

La mandíbula de Peeta se sobresaltó y dio un paso atrás, mirándome un poco más de tiempo, y luego volvió a la ventana.

—¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

Incliné la cabeza totalmente queriendo decir que sí, solo había una parte de mí que no quería ceder. Quería mostrarle a Peeta que podía conducir. Pero parecía un poco demasiado tarde para eso. Además, podía escuchar a Madge haciendo sonidos, gimiendo entre sus ronquidos. Tenía miedo de que de un momento a otro fuera a vomitar en el coche de mamá. Tenía que llegar a casa. Ahora.

Peeta sonrió cuando me llevó una eternidad para responder.

—Mira. —Sus labios temblaron en las esquinas—. Sería difícil para cualquiera. Esta lleno aquí, muy apretado.

Suspiré y me cambié de lugar. Peeta sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se deslizó en el asiento del conductor y el coche se deslizó fuera de la calzada larga y estrecha. Lo hizo parecer súper fácil y rápido, como era.

Cuando estuvimos a salvo en la calle, puso el coche en punto muerto y se acerco a mí. Mi corazón dio patadas a un nivel superior. Iba a dejar que me besara en este momento, solo iba con mi corazón y disfrutaría de un pequeño cielo. Todo mi cuerpo se llenó de hormigueo. Cerré los ojos y me incliné para ello. Pero Peeta no me besó. En cambio, suavemente sacó otra palomita de mi pelo.

—Buenas noches, Cielo —dijo.

Abrió la puerta del coche, y luego se fue. Entró de nuevo en la fiesta y me quedé con Madge roncando y un corazón palpitante.


	14. Chapter 14

**Aquí les dejo el cap 14. Gracias por todos sus reviews, de verdad los quiero mucho!, espero sus proximos comentarios asi que bueno nos leemos abajo C;**

**Atte.**

**-A-**

Toda la noche pensé en Peeta, acerca de nuestro casi beso. Estuve dando vueltas y sintiéndome agitada. Hubo una escena de la noche, un momento perfecto. Que siguió reproduciéndose una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Cuando Peeta llevó su boca a mi oreja.

—Realmente no entendí tu poema, pero me gustó. —Inclinándose aún más cerca—. Me gustas, Cielo.

Me gustas, Cielo

Me gustas, Cielo

Me gustas, Cielo

¡Oh! No había manera de que pudiera dormir, nunca más.

Me levanté de la cama y comencé a escribir en mi raído diario viejo para canciones. Escribí sobre los labios Peeta, su beso, pero, ¡todavía! ¡Todavía! Me quedé pensando en esa escena. Por supuesto que no había entendido mi poema. Lo había hecho imposible de entender. Lo había hecho a propósito. Pero a le había gustado. ¡Le gustaba yo!

El pensamiento me tenía toda en hormigueo. Por un instante. Hasta que empecé a pensar acerca de más tarde en mi coche. Cuando ni siquiera trató de besarme. Solo me había sacado esa estúpida palomita del pelo y después se fue. Volvió a la fiesta para decir sus vertiginosas y seductoras líneas para seducir a otra chica. Una chica fácil.

¡Ugh!

Era una boba.

Me metí en la cama y de inmediato me puse a llorar. Estaba tan fregada gustándome un chico con el que nunca podría salir.

Al día siguiente leí el nuevo texto Cato. Solo decía: Katniss, ¿alguna vez vas a hablar conmigo?

Cuando estaba con Cato había sido estable y cómodo. No sentía el estómago con nudos oscilantes o violentos todo el tiempo. Simplemente me sentía normal.

Quería sentir eso de nuevo. Necesitaba sentirlo. Gale era demasiado aburrido y Peeta era demasiado emocionante, pero ¿Cato? Cato estaba bien. Solo que, ¡uf! A pesar de los textos constantes de Cato, parecía que estaba con Fiona ahora. Claro, lo había atrapado mirándome con anhelo, ¿realmente significaba algo? No estaba segura. Quiero decir, realmente no trató de ganarme nuevamente, en absoluto. Me quedé esperando y esperando. Pero no. Nada. Él nunca lo hizo. Solo sus textos estúpidos.

—Tal vez no deberías tener un novio por un tiempo —dijo Annie, al día siguiente cuando hablé de cómo estaba pensando en volver con Cato mientras ella parloteaba sobre Conner Watts.

En el fondo sabía que probablemente tenía razón, lo sabía. Pero la cosa era que tenía este dolor dentro de mí, esta necesidad. Bueno en realidad, la necesidad era Peeta. Mi corazón lo quería, sufría por él. ¡Pero mi corazón estaba tan mal! Era una estupidez.

Suspiré, incapaz de decirle eso, de explicarle la verdadera razón por la que quería a Cato de vuelta. La razone real y verdadera era que pudiera dejar de fantasear sobre Peeta. No me gustaba fantasear sobre El Griff. Lo odiaba. Me dejaba tan inquieta, me daban ganas de gritar o llorar o arrancarme el pelo. Quiero decir, era tan increíblemente inútil anhelarlo. Porque no podría tenerlo ni siquiera si de alguna manera, milagrosamente él me quería. Lo cual, por supuesto, no hacía. En realidad no. Era solo un juego para él. Ver hasta dónde podía incitar a la niña del colegio. Ugh.

Pero si estuviera con Cato, si volvíamos, las cosas tal vez podrían volver a ser como antes. Tal vez podría sentirme feliz y satisfecha con mi vida de nuevo. Como me

sentía antes del beso de Peeta.

El lunes por la mañana llego otro texto de Cato. Decía: ¿Podemos hablar?

Pensé en ello mucho tiempo, entonces durante historia mundial, finalmente escribí: Por supuesto. ¿Después de la escuela?

Cato respondió casi de inmediato: ¡Está bien! Nos vemos fuera del gimnasio a las 3:00.

Ver las palabras de Cato el lindo, Cato el más dulce. Me hizo llorar. Era tan fácil. ¿Por qué no había hecho esto antes?

Podríamos volver a estar juntos y escribir canciones juntos, las cosas podían volver a ser como antes. Estar feliz y cómoda y establecida.

Ese era totalmente mi plan.

Pero entonces algo extraño sucedió. En la clase de francés, Miss Feefee (que no se llamaba así, su verdadero nombre era señora Fergusson pero todos la llamaban la señorita Feefee), nos envió a mí y a otros pocos estudiantes de la clase a una sala de estudio temprano ya que nos habíamos lucido en una prueba que el resto de la clase necesitaba volver a tomar. Ella no nos dejó estar en la clase, porque necesitaba nuestros asientos para algunos estudiantes de otras clases que también tenían que volver a tomar la prueba.

Así que tuvimos que ir a estudiar al pasillo.

Pero eso no fue lo raro. Lo raro fue, que cuando llegué al salón de estudio, estaba Peeta. Verlo me hizo poner toda roja y actuar estúpido. Me lancé en el asiento vacío más cercano, cogí un libro de la mochila y lo mire como si estuviera totalmente absorta en él, como si fuera la lectura más fascinante de toda mi vida. Pero en realidad, ni siquiera estaba segura del libro que era, ¿una novela? ¿Matemáticas? No tenía ni idea. Mi cerebro se había ido por completo.

Todo lo que sabía era que podía sentir los ojos de Peeta de todos modos, o al menos me imaginaba que podía. Por todo lo que sabía, en realidad él ni siquiera sabía que estaba en la habitación. Eso era posible. Pero no le di oportunidad. No miré hacia arriba. No hasta que la señorita Effie, la profesora de la sala de estudio, dijo en voz alta y resonante:

—Peeta, Peeta, Peeta. —dijo como chasqueando la lengua.

Miré hacia arriba, con el estómago agitado y retorcido, preguntándome por qué estaba diciendo su nombre. Sabía que ella realmente no lo sabía, pero la forma en que lo dijo, chasqueando la lengua para mí fue como si lo supiera. Sabía que mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar porque él estaba en la sala, que todo lo que tenía que hacer en estos días para convertirme en una bolsa de hormonas sin cerebro era estar presente.

Pero no, ella no lo sabía.

Tomó el teléfono celular de Peeta y lo estudió. Luego, ¡shock! ¡Caminaba a través de la habitación hacia mí! Puso el iPhone en mi escritorio diciendo:

—Puedes elegir si deseas eliminar eso o no, pero no le des el teléfono a El Griff hasta después de clase.

Luego anunció en voz alta para el resto de la habitación:

—¡Esta es la sala de estudio, gente! Se supone que tienen que estudiar no practicar su fotografía indiscreta.

¿Fotografía indiscreta?

Mi corazón estaba de repente todo loco y salvaje, incluso más que antes. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Miré el teléfono celular de Peeta y me quedé sin aliento, mi estómago dio estos extraños saltos-saltos. Por lo que había en su teléfono.

Era una imagen.

¡De mí!

Peeta, obviamente, acababa de tomarla un minuto antes de que la señora Harris lo atrapara. Estaba mirando hacia mi libro (era de biología), y mi cara estaba roja como un tomate, pero en realidad parecía que estaba leyendo y totalmente en ello. Y lo más extraño era que yo me miraba bonita.

Mientras miraba la foto un largo largo momento, llegó un mensaje de texto al teléfono de Peeta.

Raro. Era de Marvel. Hm. Estaba bastante segura de que había visto a Marvel cuando entré al salón de clases antes de notar a Peeta. Esos momentos eran un borrón frenético, pero aún así estaba bastante segura de que Marvel estaba aquí en la habitación y sabía que tenía el teléfono de Peeta.

Desconcertada, miré hacia arriba y luego contuvo el aliento. Peeta me sonrió desde el otro lado de la habitación. Estaba sentado justo al lado de Marvel con un teléfono celular en la mano, aparentemente el de Marvel. Peeta hizo un gesto hacia el teléfono y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, mirándome.

Le di una mirada de reojo, a continuación, leí el texto, ya que parecía ser lo que él quería. No elimines la imagen.

Purrrrr.

Al ver el mensaje me estremecí y me puse feliz y cálida por dentro. Supongo que fue porque me gustaba la imagen también. Le sonreí, sintiéndome bien de que hubiera tomado la fotografía y quería conservarla.

Así que, por supuesto, no la eliminé. No es que lo hubiera echo de todos modos, solo si pareciera súper fea en ella.

Reuniendo un poco de coraje me atreví a responder el texto: ¿Puedo ver tus otras fotos?

Un segundo más tarde Peeta respondió: No.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo. Solo esa palabra. No.

Ver eso hizo que mi estómago se anudara un poco, sin embargo, no estaba nada contenta o cálida ahora. De hecho, estaba ansiosa y deprimida. ¿Qué otro tipo de imágenes tenía en el teléfono? ¿Fotos de Delly? Y ¿las chicas como Delly? Probablemente. El pensamiento me deprimió. Y me dieron ganas correr y volver con Cato. Detener mi gusto por Peeta a quien le gustaban las chicas como Delly, y me hizo sentir toda fuera de control y sin esperanza.

Cuando la clase terminó Peeta me recibió en la puerta para recuperar su celular, que era probablemente la única razón por la que me esperaba. En serio, la única razón. Quiero decir, hice todas estas cosas raras, dejándolas en su casillero, garabateando su nombre por todas mis asignaciones de tarea, escribiendo poemas sobre él. La lista seguía y seguía. Y pensaba en él todo el tiempo, constantemente. Pero parecía que él solo pensaba en mí cuando yo estaba frente a su cara. El resto del tiempo era exactamente como dice el dicho: Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Ya sabía que esa era su forma de ser, pero lo sentía de nuevo. Cuando no estaba delante de él, estaba completamente fuera de su mente.

Y es por eso que tomó la foto, porque yo estaba allí. ¿Y por qué me dio un viaje a casa ese día? Porque yo estaba allí. ¿Y por qué me besó en la fiesta? Porque yo estaba allí. Pero en realidad no siempre piensa en mí cuando yo no estaba allí. O tratar de llegar a conocerme. Él no era así, era la clase de amor con el que tenías que estar. Y esa mierda. Porque quería gustarle. Realmente gustarle. Yo, yo, yo. No cualquier chica que estaba cerca. Y no solo ser alguien a quien atormentar.

Ugh.

Quería realmente gustarle. Y no era justo. Porque sabía que no lo hacía. A pesar de que había dicho que lo hacia la otra noche. No importa lo mucho que deseaba creerle sabía que no debía hacerlo. Porque sabía que no lo hacía. No real y verdaderamente.

—¿Por qué me tomaste una fotografía? —le pregunté mientras le entregaba el teléfono. Le pregunté toda desafiante y difícil ya que me estaba sintiendo bien. Desafiante y estimulante. En serio. Estaba herida y lista para tirar cosas.

Peeta sonrió, hablando todo ronco mientras se dirigía a su siguiente clase, caminando hacia atrás para poder mirarme a la cara.

—Te lo dije. Me gustas, Cielo.

¡Ja!

Estaba tan lleno de ello. Un suave hablador, todo seductor y derritiendo corazones. ¡Grr! Era un juego para él, sabía que era un juego total. Pero aún así, mi corazón latía y lo anhelaba de todos modos. Totalmente ronroneó.

Probablemente me puse un millar de tonos de rosa, probablemente, porque los labios le temblaron con diversión mientras continuaba andando hacia atrás y me miraba con los ojos fijos en los míos. Pero una vez que por fin se dio la vuelta, salí de mi estupor inducido por las

hormonas, atreviéndome a decirle:

—Tú ni siquiera me conoces.

Peeta se volvió hacia mí y sonrió.

—¿No lo hago?

Luego desapareció entre la multitud del tráfico de estudiantes y me quedé pensando en qué quería decir con eso. La forma en que lo dijo, parecía no lo sé, ¿divertido? ¿Travieso? Algo. Como si me conociera mejor de lo que pensaba. Bueno, probablemente solo estaba jugando. Pero me pasé todo el periodo de clase, toda la hora siguiente deseando estar equivocada. Que tal vez Peeta sí pensaba en mí a veces. Y tal vez él me conocía más o menos.

No parecía posible. Pero quería que lo fuera.


	15. Chapter 15

**Queridos mios, cada vez más cerca del final! Aguanten, un abrazo cibernetico de mi para ustedes! Espero sus reviews! C;**

**Atte.**

**-A-**

A la hora de almuerzo estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para olvidarme de Peeta de nuevo. Estaba todo mal para mí. Él era un chico malo. Y un provocador. Y eso es todo lo que estaba haciendo con mi corazón, provocándolo. Lo vi en mi camino a la cafetería, a pesar de que él no me vio. Saliendo de la escuela con Delly y un montón de aspirantes a Delly. Y Marvel. Grande, malo Marvel.

Así que. No. No, no, no. El no era mi tipo, no, en absoluto.

Tenía que meter eso en mi cabeza de una vez por todas. Aunque realmente, mi cabeza lo captaba. Lo hacía. Era mi corazón quien estaba teniendo problemas. Todo era blando y caliente por Peeta.

¡Quiero a Cato, quiero a Cato, quiero a Cato! Eso es lo que yo seguía tratando de decirme todo el almuerzo mientras escuchaba Annie balbuceando sobre el baile de la escuela este viernes. Iba con Finnick y totalmente mentalizando sobre lo extraño que era porque Annie detestaba los bailes de la escuela, los odiaba. Obviamente a ella realmente le gustaba Finnick para estar tan emocionado por el baile.

Mientras ella hablaba, no dejaba de pensar: Tal vez debería ir al baile con Cato.

La idea me hacía feliz. Me encantaban los bailes escolares y Cato y yo habíamos ido siempre juntos. Eran divertidos y yo estaba en el comité de baile. Hasta hoy había temido al baile del viernes, sabiendo que tendría que ayudar con los preparativos, pero probablemente no podría bailar. La idea era deprimente. Pero ir al baile con Cato, sabía que iba a ser divertido, como los viejos tiempos. De repente, yo estaba alegre y feliz.

Hasta que Madge me despertó de mis planes con Cato. Me preguntó casi con seguridad:

—Vas a ir al baile con Gale ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? Oh. —Me aclaré la garganta.

No le había dicho a Annie que tenía planes de reunirme con Cato después de la escuela. Tenía la sensación de que no lo aprobaría. En realidad, sabía no lo haría. Pensaba que Cato y yo deberíamos dejarlo para siempre y seguir adelante. Creo que tuvo mucho que ver con el hecho de que Cato parecía había realmente seguido adelante. Pero lo que sea. No sabían cómo Cato me miraba como que realmente, realmente me quería de vuelta. Y ellos no saben acerca de algunos de sus textos. Ellos sabían de la mayoría, pero no todo.

—Um, no —le dije—. No iré al baile con Gale. No me ha preguntado.

—Queras decir no todavía —dijo Madge—. Lo tengo en mi clase de historia. Es tan dulce y está loco por ti, Katniss. Y solías actuar como si lo quisieras. Él aún espera que lo hagas. —Ella negó con la cabeza, como si la situación fuera triste y sintiera pena por él—. El te lo va a pedir, Katniss. Te garantizo que te preguntara ir al baile.

Gemí.

—Espero que no lo haga.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia mí, como si yo fuera una criatura alienígena de otro planeta.

—Es muy lindo, Katniss. Y también lo es Peeta ¿cuál es tu problema?

Parpadeé.

—¿Peeta? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver con esto?

Madge hizo un sonido soplando y se levantó de la mesa.

—He acabado de comer —dijo que todo enojada.

La vi marchar fuera, totalmente desconcertada. Parecía enojada. ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

Annie suspiró.

—Le hablé de que Peeta te invito a salir el otro día.

—Mi estómago se anudó. No me invitó a salir. Él sólo me pidió pasar el rato. Hay una diferencia total. Peeta no está interesado en mí. Está simplemente jugando.

Annie se encogió de hombros.

—Pues bien, Madge quiere que juegue con ella.

Le envié mensajes de texto a Madge. Lo siento, escribí. En serio. Pero a Peeta no le gusto. No es de verdad.

Ella no me devolvió el texto hasta que el almuerzo había terminado. Pero entonces envió un mensaje grande y largo tipo ensayo diciendo que sentía que ella estaba celosa de mí, y que quería que yo fuera feliz y que creía que debería ir con Peeta.

Leí el mensaje como trescientas veces, y luego lo leí de nuevo.

¿Ella estaba celosa de mí? no tenía ni idea. Por lo que yo sabía, nadie había estado nunca celoso de mí en toda mi vida. Bueno, excepto tal vez Clove. Ella había estado celosa de que yo tenía a Cato. Pero entonces ella lo consiguió. Por lo tanto, no me gusta mucho pensar que alguien estaba celosa de mí, sobre todo no una de mis mejores amigas.

Tenía el estómago en nudos.

No sabía cómo explicarle que no tenía que preocuparse por Peeta. Que no era el adecuado para cualquiera de nosotras. Que ambas estábamos en mejor situación manteniéndonos alejadas de él. No me molestó en darle una conferencia acerca de eso, porque bien ¿qué iba a decir? Yo estaba teniendo problemas para escuchar las palabras para mí misma no iba a ir diciéndolas por ahí.

Esperé a Madge después de su clase de español.

—No necesitas tener celos de mí —le dije—. Soy un desastre.

Le expliqué que estaba tratando de que Peeta no me gustara, luego confesé que estaba planeando volver con Cato.

Madge sacudió la cabeza.

—No regreses con Cato —dijo—. Ustedes solían ser un pareja linda realmente, parece que tanto tú como él han seguido adelante. Realmente, Katniss. —Cuando no dije nada, se mordió el labio, y luego continuó, vacilante—. Mira, ¿de acuerdo? Tu eres la que dice que Peeta está mal para ti, no quiero darte un mal consejo, pero si yo fuera tú, yo totalmente, totalmente iría por Peeta.

Me mordí el interior de mi mejilla, aunque ya sabía eso. Ella no tenía que ser yo; ella se había ido por Peeta cuando se sentó en su regazo, y jugaba con su pelo, y olía su cuello. Madge se detuvo, volviéndose un poco rosa mientras continuó con el resto de su perorata.

—Esa noche en la fiesta Marvel, Peeta siguió hablando de ti. —Estaba roja como remolacha ahora—. Recuerdo que estaba toda borracha y me apartó de un tipo con el que me estaba besando. Él dijo: Esa es la pequeña amiga de Katniss Everdeen, déjala en paz. ¡Él dijo eso! Y entonces me cuidó el resto de la noche hasta que llegaste.

Me mordí el interior de mi mejilla más duro, sin saber qué decir a eso. Me conmovió allá de las palabras que Peeta hizo eso. Era dulce y me sentía toda suave por dentro. —Yo no sabía eso —logré soltar por fin.

Madge seguía estando roja. Ella rodó los ojos.

—Lo sé. Yo estaba demasiado avergonzada y herida para decirle. ¡Era embarazoso! —Ella bajó la mirada al suelo y luego a mis ojos—. ¡Esa noche fue tan humillante! No quiero hablar de eso, quería olvidar lo que sucedió. —Ella me dio una sonrisa triste—. Bueno, será mejor ir a clase. Buena suerte con cualquier chico con el que vayas. Ella dijo que la última parte sobre su hombro mientras se alejaba y lo dijo como si estuviera todavía celosa de mí. Como que yo debería estar contenta de que estaba teniendo todos estos problemas de chicos, como si fuera una gran fiesta a la que ella deseaba poder ser invitada.

Ella no tenía ni idea. Pero ella era mi buena amiga, por lo que sus palabras y melancolía conquistaron mi corazón.

—¡Madge! —La perseguí y le di un abrazo.

En la clase de cocina hicimos galletas de calabaza con virutas de chocolate y terminé poniendo las mías en dos bolsas separadas. Una bolsa para Cato otra para Peeta. Me había prometido a lo largo de la clase que les daría todas a Cato. Juré ser fuerte y juré dejar a Peeta para bien. Pero entonces, a lo largo de la clase, me quedé pensando en mensaje de texto de Peeta en la sala de estudio: No elimines la imagen, y su sonrisa adorable cuando dijo: Me gustas, Cielo.

Purrrrrr.

Mi corazón se derritió en un charco.

Sin embargo, en el último momento, he reconsiderado y entregue a cada uno de los chicos una galleta menos, así podría llenar una bolsa para Madge. Quiero decir, ella estaba celosa de mí.

Entonces: en período entre quinto y sexto, estaba casi cerca al casillero de Peeta, galletas en la mano, cuando lo vi de pie a formas con Delly. Él me miraba con una sonrisa intrigada jugando en sus labios.

¡Atrapada!

¡Grr!

Me di la vuelta y me puse a caminar en la otra dirección, como si él hubiera mal entendido. Como si fuera tonto pensando que iba a su casillero con una galleta de calabaza cuando en realidad sólo estaba caminando sin rumbo por los pasillos de la escuela. Pero entonces escuché la llamada de la voz áspera de Peeta,

—¡Cielo! Me detuve, congelada. Pero no me di la vuelta. Me quedé allí, inmóvil, conteniendo la respiración. Peeta caminó hacia mí, su sonrisa no está llena de intriga ahora, le hacía ahora totalmente gracia, muy entretenido. Se apoyó en la fila más cercana de taquillas, sus ojos bailando.

—¿Esa galleta es para mí?

—¿Galleta? —lo dije como ¿qué estás hablando? Lo que era, ya sabes, estúpido, ya que yo estaba ya sabes, sosteniendo una galleta, Pero sonreí cuando lo dije, porque él estaba sonriendo grande y yo no podía evitarlo, le devolví la sonrisa. Dejé escapar un suspiro de resignación—. Sí, las galletas son para ti.

Se la entregué sintiéndome valiente. Quiero decir, él ya sabía que era una acosadora rara fan-girl. ¿Por qué tratar de ocultarlo?

—¿Es totalmente tonto que te de galletas? —Entonces, antes de que pudiera responder, añadí—: Simplemente tengo un flechazo raro contigo.

Su sonrisa creció.

—Así, que las galletas significan que te gusto.

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada.

Me acarició la barbilla, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ya sabes, hay otras maneras para mostrarme que te gusta.

Me alejé de él, nerviosa y desquiciada y cada palabra que terminara con a que se me ocurrió.

Se rió un poco.

—Quiero decir, no corras lejos de mí. Sus labios temblaron. Eso sería un buen comienzo.

Miraba mis ojos, los suyos brillantes mientras estudiaba mi reacción, luego se inclinó cerca de mí otra vez.

—Un grupo de nosotros vamos a pasar el rato en la donde Marvel esta noche —dijo—. Sus padres se han ido. Se va a hacer una fiesta. Peeta levantó las cejas. ¿Quieres venir? Mi corazón se hundió.

Negué con la cabeza. Hablar con él era siempre un viaje en montaña rusa, haciéndome subir tan alto que prácticamente estaba volando, estrellándose luego regresando a la realidad. No podríamos salir. Nos podía incluso pasar el rato. Éramos demasiado diferentes. Él era un hombre de fiestas, un chico malo.

Yo no quería un chico malo al menos no quería querer uno. Yo quería un chico que me llevaría a citas y los bailes, las fiestas donde no se emborrachara y nos besáramos en la furgoneta. (He oído lo que la gente hace en las fiestas de Marvel. Las chicas de mi clase de pre-cálculo siempre estaban hablando de ello.) No sonaba muy divertido para mí. Ese tipo de cosas no era lo que yo quería. Era exactamente lo que yo no quería.

—Voy a volver con Cato —le dije a Peeta.

Entonces corrí lejos de él, en la multitud de estudiantes que se apresuran a llegar a sus clases. Por alguna estúpida razón, yo estaba casi llorando.

Durante la sexta recibí un mensaje de texto de esta animadora horrible, mandona llamada Glimmer que casi odiaba. Por desgracia, ella era como mi jefa en el momento cuando estaba a la cabeza del comité de baile. Ella envió un mensaje: Estamos decorando el gimnasio para el viernes después de la escuela de baile. Esperar quedarse hasta las seis o más tarde. ¡Un montón de trabajo que hacer!

¡Ugh! Gemí, temiendo la idea de trabajar con ella. Pero luego sonreí, pensando en el baile al que yo podría ir con Cato. El pensamiento me alegró ya que últimamente había estado preocupada porque no podría ir al baile en absoluto.

Traté de concentrarme en el baile, dejar de pensar en Peeta. Pero no funcionó. No pude conseguir a Peeta fuera de mi cabeza, la forma en que me había mirado a los ojos cuando dijo: Hay otras maneras para mostrarme que te gusto.

¡Ugh! ¿Por qué Peeta era totalmente equivocado para mí? ¿Tenía que ser tan caliente? ¿Y tentador? No era correcto estar enamorada de un chico malo. ¡Estúpida!

Había otras formas que pudiera demostrar que yo le gustaba también, digo, además de coquetear conmigo cuando me acercodentro de su radar. Ese era el único momento en el que me daba un segundo pensamientos, cuando estaba justo en frente de su cara.

Agitada, leí un texto de Cato de esta mañana y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez traté de sacar los ojos y labios de Peeta fuera de mi cabeza.

Cato es el adecuado para mí, me dije. Él es lo que necesito para aliviar mi corazón. Definitivamente deberíamos volver a estar juntos.

Mi corazón se agitó mientras esperaba fuera del gimnasio por Cato después de la escuela. Estaba sudorosa y temblorosa, como que tal vez me estaba poniendo enferma. Pero yo sabía que no era eso. Sólo nervios.

Me paseaba arriba y abajo, adelante y atrás, preguntándome cómo iba a ir. ¿Podríamos realmente volver a estar juntos? ¿Podrían las cosas realmente volver a ser como antes? Yo quería eso. Odiaba la manera en que habían sido las cosas en la montaña rusa inducida por Peeta. Quería apagado. Ahora. Odiaba sentir todo patas arriba todo el tiempo y llena de cosas extrañas y anhelos: anhelo de un chico que nunca podría tener. Era deprimente y patético.

Yo quería volver a sentirme tranquila y contenta con mi vida como solía sentir con Cato. Sólo que no me sentía tranquila y contenida ahora, esperando por él. Sentí cautela e inquietud y sudor. Era raro estar tan nerviosa por ver a Cato. Cato con quien yo había salido por más de dos años.

Pero estaba demasiada exaltada. Exaltada que cuando la puerta del gimnasio se abrió de golpe salte alerta. Pero no fue Cato quien entraba por la puerta. Fue Peeta. Cuando me vio, hizo una doble toma.


	16. Chapter 16

**Emocionense que nada más quedan unos 3 capitulos más y el epigolo! Ahhh! Espero sus reviews y mil gracias por los anteriores c;**

**Atte.**

**-A-**

—Cielo —dijo con una sonrisa de sorpresa, como que hubiera estado aquí esperándolo, acosándolo, luego se puso serio—. Oye, tengo algo para ti.

—¿Oh?

Me quedé congelada y sin aliento mientras él abrió su mochila. ¿Peeta tenía algo para mí? La idea tenía mi corazón acelerado porque por lo general era al revés, borra eso siempre fue al revés. Yo siempre tenía cosas para él, siempre, siempre. Galletas, enchiladas, poemas, ositos de goma. Pero nunca, nunca, nunca me ha dado nada, nunca. O ha salido de su camino para hacerme saber que incluso pensaba en mí, sí, cuando estaba justo en frente de su cara.

¿Qué podía tener para mí? Sólo saber que él tenía algo para mí llena todo mi ser por la excitación. Pero traté de calmarme y ser razonable, diciéndome a mí mismaque probablemente sería algo tonto. Algo de acuerdo con chicos Macho. O humor de hockey. Algo duro y resistente y totalmente no romántico.

Todavía estaba emocionada. Demasiado emocionada. Mientras esperaba, curioso y sonrojándome, me armé de valor para ser decepcionada. Debido a que se trataba de Peeta. El Máster de la escuela, el chico malo. Él ni siquiera tenía una novia, porque sólo le gustaba pasar el rato. No sitas o ser romántico o hacer cualquier cosa dulce. Él era todo lo contrario de Cato. Necesitaba recordar que quería un chico dulce y sensible que podía escribir canciones con él. Quería Cato, no Peeta.

Mientras trataba de recordar todo esto, vi a Peeta hurgar en la mochila, vi caer su pelo rubio sobre los ojos azules hermosos mientras él explicaba,

-te iba a dar esto a ti en un mejor momento. Quiero decir, eso es lo que pensé cuando lo conseguí, que te lo daría en algún tipo de ocasión. Pero supongo que no.-

Por último, Peeta sacó lo que había estado buscando en su mochila. Parpadeé, inclinando la cabeza. Era un libro.

Un magnífico, libro de lujo y elegante.

Me lo ofreció. Sólo que no lo tomé. No pude. No podía moverme. ¿Peeta me compró esto?

Cuando me quedé allí mirándolo fijamente, con el corazón a punto de estallar, Peeta sonrió.

—Aquí —dijo—. Es para ti.

Mi cerebro estaba en un sueño confuso, pero creo que tomé el libro. Debo haberlo hecho. Estaba en mis manos. Contuve el aliento.

—Wow —murmuré.

Mi corazón saltó hasta mi garganta mientras hojeaba las páginas elegantes. Cada página estaba vacía.

—Es un diario —dijo Peeta—. Lo vi y me hizo pensar en ti.

Tragué saliva, tenía lágrimas en mis ojos. ¿Este libro hermoso le hizo pensar en mí? Era tan dulce y conmovedor. Estaba segura que iba a empezar a llorarr en cualquier momento. Él me conocía. ¡Peeta me conocía!

Pero, ¿cómo?

—En mi primer año —dijo Peeta como si le hubiera hecho la pregunta en voz alta -tenías geometría el con el Sr. Abernathy una hora antes que yo. Te sentabas en el mismo asiento que yo. —Se detuvo un momento y pude sentir sus ojos en mí, pero yo no podía mirarlo a los ojos. En cambio, me quedé mirando el diario hermoso, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Por último, Peeta continuó.

—Un día dejaste un cuaderno raído sobre el escritorio. Estaba lleno de cosas. Música y poemas y pensamientos. Era un diario —dijo.

Mi corazón se detuvo. El calor se precipitó a través de mi cuerpo.

—Fuiste tú —susurré con temor—. Quien envió el cuaderno de nuevo.

—Sí —vaciló—. No sabía qué otra cosa hacer con él. No parecía como si pudiera dejarlo ahí, tenía cosas personales en él.

Sí, no es broma, pensé, encogiéndome. Pero no lo dije en voz alta. Yo no podía decir nada porque estaba a punto de llorar.

Peeta soltó una risa suave, el sonido musical para mis oídos.

—No podía dártelo —dijo—. Había intentado un par de veces, pero cada vez que me veías venir hacia ti, tú corrías en sentido contrario.

Mis mejillas ardían. Sobre todo porque yo sabía que era verdad. Peeta era un tipo grande. Él solía asustarme inclusive en la secundaria cuando tuve mi enamoramiento. Aun así, tenía miedo de él. Incluso antes de que él se convirtiera en el Máster del dolor, el terror de la Pista de Hockey.

Debido a que en la secundaria había sido conocido como un creador de problemas y creadores de problemas me asustaban. Todavía lo hacían.

—De todos modos —Peeta se encogió de hombros—, como no es gran cosa, en fin yo sólo lo envié por correo.

Lancé mis ojos hacia él, luego de vuelta al libro.

—¿Lo has leído?

Peeta vaciló.

—Sí. Un poco tratando de averiguar lo que era. —Peeta tomó suavemente mi barbilla en sus manos, haciéndome mirarlo a los ojos marrones seductores. Por una vez no eran burlones. Eran totalmente serios—. Me gustó lo que leía.

Tragué saliva y me aleje de él. No por la ira, sólo porque tenía que limpiar los ojos y tratar de recuperar el aliento. Me apoyé en la pared detrás de mí, mis rodillas débiles de sus palabras y la forma en que las dijo honesto y sincero. Me tenía listo para fundir en un charco. Mi corazón era un charco suave y blando y palpitante.

Oh, esto es malo, pensé con alarma. Esto es muy, muy malo.

Con todas mis fuerzas, traté de concentrarme en mi decisión, recordarla. Peeta era un chico malo, todo incorrecto para mí. Lo intenté, intenté, intenté recordarme a mí misma que quería a Cato, al Cato dulce que podía escribir canciones y con el que podía ir a bailes, no a Peeta a quien le gustaba pasar el rato y meterse con los corazones de niñas, llegar a ellas en un frenesí sólo por diversión.

Kat, sé fuerte, me dije. Sé fuerte, sé fuerte, sé fuerte.

Sólo que Peeta siguió hablando, con los ojos fijamente en mí.

—Pero te noté antes de eso —dijo—. En la secundaria tú solías estar en la biblioteca de la escuela después de clases y yo estuve ahí todos los días. —Él soltó una risa suave—. Ahí es donde detención estaba antes. De todos modos, te mirabas todo seria, garabateando en ese cuaderno y me preguntaba, ¿Qué podría estar escribiendo? A veces te veía tan intensa, y otras veces toda feliz. Pero estabas siempre tan metida en ello. Era como si estuvieras en tu propio mundo sin nadie más alrededor. —Sus labios se curvaron. Era lindo.

Miré hacia él completamente asombrada acerca de la observación de lindo, tenía mi corazón palpitante. Pero lo que me tenía tan totalmente, el corazón bombeando, sorprendido sin habla fue: Peeta realmente me conocía. Él lo hacía. Él me entendía totalmente.

El pensamiento me tenía en un sueño vertiginoso.

Me aferré a la pared detrás de mí para ayuda y parpadeó y parpadeó, tratando de sacudir lejos la neblina descabellada, soñadora nublando mi mente y centrarme en algo que no fuera: ¡Wow!

Sobre todo, quisiera dar las gracias a Peeta por este hermoso regalo, pensé. Era tan dulce. Quería darle las gracias tan increíblemente mal. Pero mirándolo, mirando a sus ojos seductores largas pestañas, mi cerebro se derritió.

Así que en vez, nos quedamos mirando fijamente el uno al otro en silencio, nuestros corazones corriendo, el mío lo estaba. Estaba volando.

Pero entonces, Cato llegó corriendo atreves de la puerta del gimnasio, me reboto de vuelta al mundo real que constaba con más que hermosos ojos azules y cálidos labios de muñeco Kewpie.

La mirada de Cato se desvió a Peeta, mirando inquisitiva e infeliz, y luego se lanzó hacia mí.

—Lo siento, llego tarde —dijo—. ¿Podemos ir a hablar a solas? ¿En mi casillero? Asentí con la cabeza sin poder decir nada, y seguí a Cato hacia el otro lado del campus. Bueno, mi cuerpo lo siguió. No estoy muy segura de lo que mi corazón hizo. Creo que podría haberse quedado con Peeta.

Pero no me dio la vuelta, aunque yo podía sentir los ojos Peeta en mí mientras me alejaba. No me atrevía a volverse y mirar porque no, incluso después de toda esa deliciosa, deliciosa dulzura, sabía que nunca podría tener nada con Peeta, no algo real. No podía. Yo era una niña buena y no buscaba ser mala. Esa no era yo. Así que no, que en realidad no podía salir con Peeta. Pero yo podía soñar con el, definitivamente soñar con él.

Seguí a Cato a su casillero y lo vio poner sus libros en el interior y luego lo cerró de golpe.

—Oí que Peeta tomó una foto de tuya durante el salón de estudio —dijo Cato, volviéndose hacia mí. Él hizo una mueca—. Odio a ese tipo. Luego continuó—: No me gusta él, Kat. Y no me gusta cómo lo mirabas ahora.

—¿Qué? —Sonreí—. ¿Al igual de tu forma de ver a Clove?

Cato agachó la cabeza.

—Vamos a no pelear —dijo en voz baja—. Yo estaba tan contento de que finalmente enviaras un mensaje de vuelta. Te extraño mucho, Kat, me duele.

Tragué saliva, sabiendo exactamente cómo se sentía. Yo también.

Hablamos un largo rato. Fue una buena conversación con él de nuevo, un alivio para mi corazón. Pero así como yo he tratado de concentrarme en lo que estaba diciendo los ojos y los labios y las palabras de Peeta se mantuvieron dando vueltas en mi cabeza, jugando con mis pensamientos mientras yo trataba de centrarme en Cato y nosotros volviendo a estar juntos. Las palabras de Peeta, bailaban en mi cerebro: no borres la imagen Cielo, Me gustas, Cielo. No huyas de mí. Hay otras maneras para mostrarme que te gusto.

Su manera de decirlo sólo seguía y seguía en mi cerebro, me perseguía, me hacía marearme e incapaz de concentrarme en Cato ni nada que estaba diciendo.

—Bésame, Cato —susurré finalmente, interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo.

Su manera de decirlo sólo seguía y seguía en mi cerebro, me perseguía, me hacía marearme e incapaz de concentrarme en Cato ni nada que estaba diciendo.

—Bésame, Cato —susurré finalmente, interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo.

Él sonrió, inclinando la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Dame un beso.

Su sonrisa creció, mostrando sus hoyuelos que me hacían cosquillas por dentro.

—Bien.

Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura tal como lo había hecho cientos de veces, sólo que ahora se sentía diferente a lo que se habían sentido en meses. Se sentía especial. Porque yo no lo tomaba por sentado. Ahora que había visto hacerlo con Clove. Y me dolió mucho. Me había herido verlo y me hizo desear volver atrás y poder sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí otra vez. Por lo tanto, era agradable estar por fin en sus brazos después de tanto sufrimiento. Bonito y cómodo y adecuado.

—Bésame —susurre de nuevo.

—Lo voy a hacer —me susurró a su vez con una risa ronca, sus labios ya apretados contra los míos. Y entonces él me besaba de verdad, cálido y agradable y agradable. Pero eso era todo lo que era, agradable.

Apreté mis labios, alejándome de él, frustrada.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó, luciendo confundido, luego preocupado—. Estas pálida. ¿Estás bien?

Sí, yo estaba bien. Ese era el problema. Los besos de Cato me hicieron sentir bien. No como si mis rodillas iban a dar a aflojarse o que mi corazón iba a explotar. Ellos sólo me hicieron sentir confortable y resuelto. Lo que yo siempre había pensado que era una buena cosa antes. Yo creí que eso es lo que yo quería. Quiero decir, desde que Cato y yo nos separamos, se había convertido en mi objetivo en la vida, lo que yo estaba tratando de sentirme bien.

Y yo podría vivir con ello, por supuesto. Sentirse bien acerca de un beso. Sólo que, ahora que lo había hecho, no me sentía exactamente cómoda con conformarme con ello.

Quiero decir, que no era tan malo como tratar de gustar de Gale, pero estuvo cerca. De repente, parecía muy cercano, patéticamente cerca. Porque tenía que ser tan estúpido, ese encuentro hermoso, fantástico, con momentos únicos con Peeta.

¡Ugh!

No. De ninguna manera. Yo no quería pasar el resto del año escolar, suspirando por un hombre que estaba mal para mí.

—Bésame otra vez. —Sorprendí a Cato, y tiré de él hacia mí por el cuello, desesperada por algo que me sorprenda en esta ocasión.

Cato ladeó la cabeza mirando desconcertado, pero de buena gana acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó de nuevo. Y de nuevo, estaba muy bien. Dulce y cómodo. Pero sin ningún hormigueo. O algo especial. No hay chispas.

Sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, de repente me acordé de algo que no sabíamos pensado desde que rompimos, las razones por las que nos separamos. Yo no me había sentido feliz o tranquila con Cato. Nuestra relación había empezado a hacerme sentir agitada y angustiada todo el tiempo. Me hizo sentir triste y Cato me había hecho sentir de esa manera. Había actuado como si Clove estuviera dentro y yo no. Eso me hizo perder cualquier chispa que tenía hacia el allí. Todo este tiempo le echó la culpa al beso de Peeta, pero eso fue una estupidez. Debería haberlo atribuido a las acciones Cato.

Tomé una respiración profunda y entrecortada.

—Te he echado de menos, Cato. Me alejé de él. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos. Su sonrisa vaciló.

—¿Amigos? ¿Estás diciendo que sólo quieres ser amigos?

Tragué saliva y asentí sin poder hablar.

—No puedo creerte, Kat —dijo con incredulidad. Entonces sonó enojado-amenazante—. Voy a pedir a Clove que vayamos al baile como una pareja oficial como ella quiere.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, Cato. Lo sé. —Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla. No me molesté en limpiarla. En cambio, me ahogaron, me iba a lastimar a ver eso.

Más lágrimas comenzaron a caer, más y más. Las limpié con la manga de mi suéter, pero seguían. Yo no quería perder a Cato. Adoraba a Cato pero en estos días simplemente como un amigo me doy cuenta de eso ahora, pero no hacía que duela menos. Me iba a matar a verlo con Clove. Sólo lo haría. Pero no estábamos bien juntos nunca más. Habíamos terminado. Hemos perdido las chispas.

Cato se quedó allí, mirándome en silencio llorar, mirándome desgarrado, pero compasivo.

—Caray, Kat —murmuró.

No parecía enojado más; sonaba resignado. Me vio llorar un momento probablemente pensando que no era mi novio ya y no me debía consolar, pero luego, de repente, él estaba a mi lado y puso sus brazos alrededor de mí, sosteniéndome apretada en su abrazo familiar, susurrando en mi oído—: Voy a extrañarte, Kat.


	17. Chapter 17

**Aquí les dejo uno de los ultimos capitulos :S!**

**Atte.**

**-A-**

Las clases del viernes por la mañana se volvieron eternas. Me arrastré alrededor de la escuela odiando a todo el mundo porque todos estaban felices y emocionados por el baile estúpido. Blah. Annie era básicamente intolerable, ella estaba tan emocionada de ir con Finnick.

Madge en el almuerzo era todas sonrisas. Ella se sentó en nuestra mesa, radiante. —Adivina qué —dijo, mirándome a mí y a Annie, yo no tenía ganas de juegos de adivinanzas—. Totalmente esquivaste una bala —dijo con una sonrisa.

Movía la barbilla de lado a lado, un hábito recogido de ver a Peeta haciéndolo. Él lo hacía todo el tiempo cuando estaba pensando en algo. Era adorable.

—¿Qué bala? —pregunte finalmente, dándome por vencida en tratar de averiguar de lo que estaba hablando.

—¡Gale me pidió ir al baile! —soltó, y luego pasó a explicar cómo se produjo. —. Le dije que estabas muy confundida en este momento y es difícil romper con alguien cuando has estado junto a el durante más de dos años. Es difícil dejarlo ir.

Siguió con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, diciéndome como llegaron a hablar del baile al que ella había dicho que ella no iría.

—¡Y entonces, él me preguntó! —brotó—. ¡Totalmente! ¡No me lo esperaba¡ ¡Pero creo que él es una preciosidad! Y canta mucho mejor que Peeta, incluso.

Eso no es cierto, estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. Me senté allí congelada, tratando de ser feliz por ella, pero en realidad, habría ido al baile con Gale si me hubiera preguntado. En realidad, habría ido al baile con cualquiera.

Sin embargo, yo sabía que debería estar feliz por Madge. Me alegré por ella, incluso entusiasmada, pero yo estaba muy triste por mí. Todo el mundo iba al baile Madge con Gale, Annie con Finnick, Cato con Clove. Yo era la única que no iba a ir al baile. Y era la única a la que aún le gustaban los bailes escolares. Después de todo, estaba en el comité de baile y todo

Después de la escuela, yo caminaba al gimnasio para decorarlo para un baile estúpido que ni siquiera iba a ir. Al principio teníamos un montón de gente que nos ayudaba, pero después de la primera hora sólo Glimmer y yo nos quedamos. Y como he dicho, creo que odiaba Glimmer. Ella era mandona y snob, pero presidenta del comité de la danza. Así que, sí, mi día se había puesto mejor.

Glimmer salió para ir buscar a más cuerdas, y luego sólo quede yo en el gimnasio estúpido, conseguir que todo este bonito para el baile estúpido. Estaba tan triste y deprimida que quería llorar. Podía sentir las lágrimas formándose mientras estaba arriba en la escalera tratando de obtener que la cinta se pegara a la pared. Pero tenía que ser más alto que yo para poder alcanzar.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Me moví al escuchar la voz masculina inesperada. Entonces casi me caigo de la escalera, porque era Peeta. Estaba de pie en la puerta del gimnasio, mirándome.

—Um, sí —me las arreglé para sacar—. Me vendría bien algo de ayuda. Por supuesto.

Con el corazón acelerado vi a Peeta agarrar la escalera que Glimmer había estado usando. Él la trajo a mi lado y se subió a mi lado. Luego puso todo la cinta para un baile en que no lo atraparían muerto asistiendo. Me conmovió y sin palabras, como yo siempre estaba estos días en que Peeta estaba cerca.

Siguió haciendo estas cosas maravillosas e inteligentes inesperadamente agradables. Ellas hicieron estragos con mi corazón, mi resolución de permanecer lejos de él. Estaba lista para saltar a sus brazos y rogarle que me llame Cielo de nuevo y que me diera tres minutos más en el mismo.

Sólo en ese momento Glimmer entro rápidamente de nuevo en el gimnasio llevando una pila de cintas y un gran letrero que decía: Rock My World.

—Estoy asombrada, miraba alrededor del gimnasio, con una expresión totalmente satisfecha—. Wow, has hecho un montón mientras yo no estaba.

—Peeta ayudó —dije, sin embargo, lo que era totalmente un eufemismo. Él básicamente hacía todo. Yo solo supervisaba y le decía lo que tenía que hacer. Había sido agradable.

Glimmer puso su brazada de serpentinas abajo en la mesa de los refrescos, mirando a Peeta con un nuevo interés.

—Todo se ve realmente genial —ronroneó ella—. ¿Podrías poner este cartel para mí?

La mandíbula Peeta se estremeció ligeramente.

—No, lo siento. Me tengo que ir.

—Oh, está bien. —Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y se volvió hacia mí con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Por lo tanto, hay que terminar con las serpentinas y luego colgar este cartel justo sobre la puerta, y creo que terminamos.

Um, ugh.

Glimmer inmediatamente salió, diciendo que tenía que revisar algo. Una vez que ella se había ido, Peeta se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Quieres que ponga ese cartel?

Mi corazón se agitó. ¿No acaba de decirlo?

—Pensé que tenías que irte.

Él sonrió.

—Yo no quería que ayudarla. No me gusta ella.

No pude evitar sonreír ante eso.

—¿Pero tú me ayudaras?

Estaba de espaldas a mí, subiendo la escalera con el signo en la mano.

—Claro.

—¿Porque te gusto?

Se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió.

—Bueno, yo no te odio. —Luego sonrió—. Por supuesto que me gustas, Cielo. Es por eso que sigo pidiendo que vayas al río y a las fiestas, pero sigues rechazándome.

—¿Me pides que vaya al río porque te gusto? —No pude mantener el escepticismo de mi voz—. Quiero decir, la gente va al río a emborracharse y ligar. —¿Ahí es donde él lleva a las chicas que le gustan?

Peeta miró por encima de mí y luego de vuelta a la señal, centrándola. Él no respondió.

—Preguntame a otro lugar —le susurré. Cuando Peeta acabó con la señal se acercó hacia mí y siguió viniendo hacia mí, hasta que en broma me había apoyado contra la pared.

Él jugó con un mechón de mi cabello, y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

—Tengo un enamoramiento contigo, Cielo.

Oh, mi corazón no podría soportarlo. No puede ser. El grande y fuerte Peeta siendo tan dulce y suave y mirándomede esa manera cálido y tierna y te quiero. Tenía mi cuerpo en llamas y hormigueando y mareada y mi corazón latía tan rápido que estaba seguro de que iba a explotar.

—Tengo uno contigo también.

—Lo sé. —Él tiró juguetonamente un mechón de mi cabello. —Me dijiste. Me dio una risa suave y mi cerebro no en mi cabeza yo solo podía pensar en sus ojos y sus labios suaves, de color rosa y lo que parecía que iba a besarme de nuevo. Oh Yeahh—. Estoy escribiendo una canción sobre ello —dijo, su cara cerca de la mía—. Una canción sobre ti.

Sacudí mi cabeza, saliendo de mi estupor. ¿Qué?

—¿Escribes canciones?

Peeta me lanzó una mirada, como: ¿Por qué suenas tan incrédula y caliente? Pero después de un momento lo único que dijo fue—: Sí. Escribo todas las canciones de la banda. ¿Esa canción que hicimos en el show de talentos de la escuela? Yo la escribí.

¡Purrrrr!

Bien, ahora yo quería saltar sobre él.

¡Gah!

Mi estómago se anudó un poco. En realidad, seanudó mucho. La vida era cruel. Por lo tanto injusto. ¿Por qué oh por qué tenía que ser un chico malo? ¿El Sr. Animal de la fiesta? ¿Por qué un chico tan caliente, talentoso, sabio tenía que venir a mi alrededor tentándome así? Ahora iba a soñar con él para siempre. Estaba necesitada y lujuriosa y anhelante de él.

¡Ugh!

¡No era justo!

Peeta no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza yo estaba pensando en hacer una carrera hacia la salida antes de que hiciera algo estúpido, como renunciar a mi voluntad. Dar a su picor. Quiero decir, ¡él escribió canciones! Y dijo que yo le gustaba. Bueno, él dijo que sí. Pero bueno, eso es lo que los jugadores hacen, ¿no? Ellos juegan con los corazones de las niñas y las tientan y las tienen a todas jadeando sólo por diversión.

Caray, yo odiaba a los jugadores.

Traté de recordármelo. Peeta es un jugador, Peeta es un jugador, cantaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza, tratando de ser fuerte y seguir mi resolución de que no podía salir con un chico malo. No puedo, no puedo, no puedo.

La mirada Peeta se desvió hacia las serpentinas por encima de nosotros.

—Por lo tanto, esta decoración que hicimos. —Sus ojos estaban de vuelta en la mía—. Son para un baile, ¿verdad?

Hice una mueca, y luego asentí con la cabeza, preguntándome si sabía que Cato y no estamos juntos aunque le dije que lo estábamos. Me pregunté sis abía que Cato iba al baile con Clove. Luego me di cuenta de que él probablemente sabía. Después de todo, él y Cato estaban en el mismo equipo de hockey, y Clove era una porrista de hockey, las noticias volaban en ese tipo de círculos. Tal vez es por eso que estaba siendo tan bueno ayudándome a decorar y todo eso. Sintió lástima por mí. La idea era a la vez conmovedora y humillante al mismo tiempo. Me llenó de un calor extraño, pero tenía mis orejas ardientes y me dieron ganas de correr y esconderme y sólo pensar en todo esto de Peeta siendo tan amable. Eso es todo lo que quería hacer fantasear al respecto. Yo no quiero tener que enfrentar el verdadero significado de los aplastantes hechos detrás de los gestos dulces. Era demasiado patético.

Incluso el áspero y duro Peeta sintió pena por mí decorando para un baile al que no iba a ir. Ese era probablemente el por qué había sido todo blando y me decía que estaba enamorado de mí. Él sentía lástima por mí.

De repente, quería meterme debajo de una roca. Pero Peeta inclinó la cabeza, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, prácticamente me tenía que sostener para que yo no desmayara.

—Vale, Cielo —dijo—, no vas conmigo a una fiesta. ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile?

Mi corazón se detuvo y el calor se precipitó.

Parpadeé. Yo iba a caer de verdad.

—¿Vas a venir al baile?

Él arqueó las cejas.

—Sí, si tu vienes conmigo.

Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que él lo podía oír. Este momento no parecía ser real. ¿Peeta se ofrece a llevarme al baile? ¿Peeta?

La idea me había mareado y esta impresionante, alucinante realización llego a mí, yo no podía salir con un chico malo, pero Peeta no era realmente un chico malo. Quiero decir, no le partió la cara a Cato el día que nos besamos y no publicó mi diario en todo el internet, lo envió de vuelta a mí. Y como yo no iría a una fiesta con él, estaba dispuesto a ir a un baile con migo, al baile de la escuela. Eso no era una cosa de chico malo. Yo estaba dispuesta a fundirme en un charco.

Peeta sonrió ante mi gran y tonta sonrisa.

—¿Así que vas a ir conmigo? ¿Al baile?

**¿Aceptará? Jajaj sufran! Ok ya jajajaj besos! No olviden comentar!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bueno, me odiaran en este capitulo, pero espero y me dejen saber que piensan!**

Asentí con la cabeza, demasiado asombrada para hablar.

Me encantaría decirles que Peeta y yo fuimos al baile y fue maravilloso y todos mis sueños se hicieron realidad. Pero no puedo. Porque eso no sucedió. Nosotros ni siquiera fuimos al baile. Me vestí y lo espere. Y espere, y espere. Pero nunca apareció.

Dos horas después de que él iba a venir a mi casa a barrerme a mis pies, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Seguía sonando y sonando, pero no conteste. Yo estaba acurrucada en una bola en el piso de mi dormitorio, todavía en mi hermoso vestido que había comprado especialmente para el baile.

No contesté el teléfono porque estaba llorando y yo no quería que quien estuviera en la línea escuchara mi llanto. Sabía que era Annie o Madge llamando para ver donde se estaba o era Peeta llamando con una excusa poco convincente por qué decidió no mostrarse. O tal vez sería él riendo, diciendo: ¿De verdad caíste en eso? ¿Realmente pensaste que iría a un baile de la escuela?

El era Malo. ¡Malvado! Yo lo odiaba.

Tres horas más tarde, finalmente me arrastre fuera del suelo para comprobar todos los mensajes telefónicos. He leído a través de la lista de números, viendo un montón de las llamadas que eran de Annie y Madge. Pero había otro número que apareció demasiado. Finalmente, tomé una respiración profunda y escuchó los mensajes.

El número desconocido no era de Peeta. Era de su mamá. Ella llamó para decir que Peeta estaba en el hospital, que había sido llevado allí y que tuvo una cirugía de emergencia.

—Era su apéndice —dijo con un temblor en la voz. Dejé escapar el aliento mientras ella continuaba—. Peeta siguió insistiendo que te llame. —Ella le dio una pausa significativa—. Quería que te dijera que lo sentía. —Ella había llamado un par de veces después de eso, pero no dejo un mensaje, sin embargo, en su última llamada lo hizo. Ella dijo que Peeta estaba en la habitación 203 en el hospital. Luego añadió con franqueza—: Mi hijo quiere verte, Katniss. Yo no sé quién eres, pero pareces importante para él. ¿Él iba a un baile de la escuela contigo? —Lo dijo como que casi no lo podía creer. Las horas de visita acabaron, pero por favor, ven a verlo a primera hora de la mañana.

¡Peeta no me plantó! Me fui a dormir en una nube de felicidad. ¡No me plantó! ¡No me plantó! Antes había hecho un poco de baile alrededor de mi habitación, cantar el mantra en voz alta. ¡No me plantó!

Pero más tarde, en mi cama, no pude dormir. Estaba tan fuera de control hoy. Tan feliz y emocionada esta tarde cuando Peeta me pidió ir al baile, pero entonces, yo prácticamente muerto de angustia cuando no se presentó.

Yo daba vueltas en la cama, no pude decidir tomar esto, tratando de salir con Peeta. Me gustaba demasiado. Mis sentimientos hacia él eran demasiado intensos. Mis sentimientos por Aiden nunca eran como estos, tan extremos. Ellos estaban muy bien, sólidos y seguros. Ellos eran cómodos.

—Sí, como un viejo par de zapatillas de tenis —dijo Annie cuando la llamé a la mañana siguiente, al explicar por qué no me presenté al baile entonces, por qué no fui al hospital esta mañana para ver a Peeta. Ella suspiró—. ¿Peeta está realmente en el hospital?

—Supongo que sí.

Annie sonaba incrédula.

—¿En serio no vas a ir a verlo?

—No —dije con exasperación—. Eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte. Yo no creo que deba ir a verlo. Creo que debería mantenerse alejado de él, tratar de olvidarlo. Me gusta demasiado.

Podía escuchar a Annie rodando los ojos.

—¡Estás tan llena de excusas, Katniss! En primer lugar que no le gustas lo suficiente y que es un chico malo y no es tu tipo, bla-da, bla, bla-da. Ahora es demasiado perfecto y maravilloso y es demasiado perfecto para ti.

Lo hizo sonar como si estuviera loca, pero no era así. Peeta era demasiado bueno para mí. Tocaba la guitarra y yo quería aprender a tocar la guitarra, y escribía canciones y me encantaba escribir canciones, y podía besar súper bien y de repente me encontraba queriendo besar. Era demasiado perfecto, demasiado excitante, demasiado. No podía soportarlo. Necesitaba vainilla.

—No, soy seria —insistí—. Es probablemente mejor que no saliéramos anoche. Yo estaba tan entusiasmada con el baile, también entusiasmada de ir con Peeta, y luego, cuando no se presentó casi me muero de la decepción. Lo digo en serio, ¡Annie, estuve acurrucada en una bola durante horas en el suelo!

—Así que estabas emocionada.- Annie sonaba materia de hecho.- Es bueno tener un poco de emoción en tu vida, Katniss.

Un poco de emoción tal vez. Pero yo estaba más que emocionada. Recogí a mi gato, Buttercup, en mis brazos.

—Así que me alegro de no haber salido anoche habría sido una pasmada. Además —dije sin darle importancia—, si Peeta y yo nos convertimos en una pareja o algo así mataría a Cato.

Annie resopló.

—Creo que sobrevivirá dijo. Yo no iba a decir esto, pero vi a Cato ayer en el baile. Agárrate, estaba con una chica, Clove. Recuerdas, ¿su novia?

Buttercup saltó de mis brazos y me arrojé al otro lado de mi cama, con una sonrisa ligeramente por el sarcasmo de Annie. Yo sabía que ella está en lo correcto. Cato no era mi novio. Yo no tenía que preocuparme por sus sentimientos o si aprobaba mis citas con Peeta. Demonios, yo no estaba de acuerdo con él saliendo con Fiona, pero eso no parecía importar.

Annie suspiró.

—Mira, Aiden siguió adelante con su vida. ¿Por qué no sigues con la tuya?

Cuando llegué a la habitación del hospital Peeta se veía tan feliz de verme, me sentí como un idiota por no haber venido antes. Una estúpida idiota realmente.

Su cálida sonrisa tiene mi corazón todo oscilante.

Sólo por hacer algo, para no quedarme mirándolo boquiabierta como quería, anuncié toda alegre y emocionada:

—Te he traído sopa de pollo. —Alcé el frasco como ta-da—. Annie y la hicimos para ti. —Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta, sintiéndome incómoda. No pude decidirme a entrar de lleno en la habitación. No segura de por qué. —Mi mama siempre me hace sopa cuando estoy enferma. Me ayuda a sentirme mejor.

Peeta levantó las cejas.

—Esta ayudándome a sentirme mejor.

Le di una risa nerviosa.

—No la has probado todavía.

—No, pero me hiciste sopa —dijo—. Y has venido a verme. Verte, Cielo me hace sentir mejor.

Aww. Eso hizo que mi corazón aleteara de nuevo.

—Te traje un cactus, también. —Levanté la pequeña planta.

Los labios Peeta se curvaron.

—Ya lo veo.

—Voy a ponerlo aquí en la ventana —le dije, por fin entrando completamente en la habitación—. Tiene este brote pequeño, que se va a florecer en la mañana. Mañana, cuando despiertes, será una flor.

Me miró fijamente, con los ojos brillantes. -Gracias, Cielo. -

Me mordí el interior de mi mejilla, preguntándome qué hice para merecer la forma en que me miraba.

—Lo siento que no he venido antes. Yo iba a pero...

—Hey —interrumpió mi pobre intento de una disculpa—. Ven aquí. —Me tendió la mano—. Siéntate conmigo.

Poco a poco, tímidamente, hice lo que me pidió, ya que era exactamente lo que quería.

Finalmente lo estaba haciendo, probando un nuevo sabor. Daba un poco de miedo, pero al ver sonreír a Peeta, cálido y dulce y recordar su beso caliente, apasionado, de repente, sabía que el riesgo valió la pena todo el trauma.

Así que sin más miedos me acerque a él, Peeta poso su mano en mi mejilla y me puso el cabello detrás de la oreja me tomo por el cuello y me jaló hacia si, y de nuevo me encontraba yo perdida entre sus labios, pero este beso fue diferente, este beso estaba lleno de sentimiento, de amor y ese amor es la prueba de que algo nuevo, maravilloso y emocionante esta por comenzar.

**Chicos falta el epigolo! Un beso y gracias a todos por sus comentarios**


	19. Chapter 19

**Eso corto pero creo que es lo justo.**

**5 meses despues.**

Ya hace unos meses que Peeta salio del hospital y desde entonces yo no me he despegado de su lado, y a el no para incomodo con eso, despues de que saliera del hospital, comenzamos a salir y me presento a su familia resulta que tiene 2 hermanos, Connor y Rye Mellark, tambien me presento a sus padres, bueno a su padre ya que a la Señora Mellark la conoci en el hospital, el Señor Mellark tiene una panaderia y Peeta y yo le ayudamos por las tardes.

Annie y Finnick ya formalizaron su relación, estoy muy contenta por Annie, ella merecia a alguien como Finn, el cual por cierto se a convertido en un hermano para mi.

Madge y Gale comenzaron a salir hace 4 meses, despues de que Madge, le pidiera salir, la verdad es que me sorprendio su relacion, ya que a Madge siempre le gustaron los chicos malos pero parace que Gale la acomodo, en cambio yo estoy muy feliz con mi chico, si es mi chico ya que tambien nosotros formalizamos nuestra relacion unas 2 semanas despues de que comenzamos a salir.

Peeta es un amor, como siempre, hay días en los que vamos a su casa y subimos a la terraza, su madre ahí tiene pasto y flores, como en un jardin, Peeta se sienta y yo me acuesto mi cabeza en su regazo mientras el acaricia mi pelo y vemos el atardecer, un día mientras me acariciaba el pelo y yo leia el me llamo.

-¿Kat?-

-Dime-

-Me gustaria congelar este momento aquí y ahora y vivir en el para siempre ¿me lo permites?-

Dios este chico sabia como hacer para derretirme, asi que baje el libro y subi la mirada para encontrarme con esos ojos color cielo en los que me pierdo.

-Te lo permito- y el beso mi frente.

-Peeta?- ahora era mi turno de hablar y demostrarle lo que siento.

-Si cielo?-

-Quedate conmigo- dije en un susurro.

-Siempre- y se inclino para besarme y asi nos quedamos toda tarde besandonos, abrazandonos y amandonos mientras veiamos el sol caer y todas las tardes Peeta me preguntaba –Me amas, ¿Real o no?- yo resoplaba y lo miraba a los ojos de manera acusadora, pues como si fuera posible no hacerlo.

-Real- y entonces yo me gano un beso que gustosa recibo.

**Bueno, este es el final! Tengo que agradecerles por leer mi historia de verdad que me hacen feliz, muchas gracias por su apoyo, durante la historia, de verdad que me hacen seguir! Un abrazo a CC a Angiie 7 a Guest a girl on fire, Alissa-2012, Datyi,Sinsajito,Diana de Lore, Gpe77, hija de luna, Yue Amarr 77 y a Carla d' Mellark. Nos vemos en mi proxima historia C;**

**Los quiere.**

**-A-**


End file.
